Psychic Connections
by AnimeKiwi369
Summary: When Yusei falls into a coma, his daughter, Anny goes in search of the woman who she thinks can wake him: her mother, who left to protect them 15 years ago. Just one problem: Anny doesn't know what she looks like or her name! Better summary on profile.
1. Prologue

AnimeKiwi369: Well, after having my good pal **RobotFish** preview the prologue, I have decided to start publishing another story!

Yusei: But you already have two in progress.

AnimeKiwi369: Well "Lost and Found" is nearly over and so is "Nightmare's Return".

Yusei: I see.

AnimeKiwi369: And this is the farthest story I have so far of my other fanfictions. So I am going to start publishing it.

Anny: What about "Big Sister"?

AnimeKiwi369: I'm kinda stuck on that one. But I'm trying.

Anny: So what goes on in this chapter?

AnimeKiwi369: You'll see. And you'll hate me. So I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's or its characters. I only own my own characters and the storyline. And this will seem a little bit like **EchoGirl319**'s "A Rose in the Stars", though. Oh, and sorry if Yusei or Akiza or any other characters are out of character.

* * *

><p>Psychic Connections<p>

Prologue

Three-year old Anny Fudo opened the door to her father's room, walked in, and closed the door. He was sound asleep on his back. She crawled onto his bed and lightly poked his cheek. His eyes twitched a little, but didn't open. Anny poked his cheek again, a little harder. Her father's eyes opened sleepily after feeling something against his cheek.

"Anny?" Yusei asked groggily; he noticed the tear stains on his daughter's face and became wide awake. "What's wrong?"

"I had a nightmare."

Her father sat up and pulled Anny into his chest. "Do you want to sleep with me tonight, sweetheart?" he asked. She nodded slightly against his chest and he pulled the covers back a little to let Anny crawl underneath next to her father. She curled into a little ball as Yusei lied back down and pulled her into his chest. "Do you want to tell me what happened in that dream?"

"It was scary, daddy." Was her muffled response, "There was this really pretty lady dueling, and she won."

"What did this lady look like? Did you see?"

"She had sorta pale skin, but not like sickly pale; the pretty shade of pale skin and pretty brown eyes and short reddish-purple hair. She was really, really pretty. And she had this really pretty dragon out; it was black and red and had wings made of rose petals."

Yusei felt the strings on his heart pull, knowing what dragon and lady his daughter was talking about: Black Rose Dragon. Akiza's dragon. Anny had been dreaming about her mother.

"What else happened?" he asked. "It doesn't sound so bad so far."

"But when she won, there was this strange feeling wind that blew and didn't stop. And then you came over to her and hugged her and the strange wind stopped. But it was scary because of what the wind did. It blew things over and broke things and it was just really, really scared me, papa."

Yusei rubbed his daughter's back, "It's all right, Anny, dear. It's all right."

"Was it just a dream, daddy?"

He sighed a little, "No. Not exactly. You saw something that happened in the past."

"What happened on that day?"

Yusei sighed again. He knew he'd have to tell Anny what happened _that_ day eventually. But he didn't think he'd have to tell her when she was so young. "It was the day that caused your mother leave us."

_**-Flashback-**_

Although it had been over two years since that day, it still felt like just the other day for Yusei. Akiza had been dueling a tough opponent. He wasn't tough because of his skills, but because of what he knew about Akiza's past. Nearly everyone had forgotten about that; all that they really knew was that Akiza Izinski was now Akiza Fudo. Yusei's wife. Akiza had her dragon out, while Yusei stood on the sidelines holding his and Akiza's one year-old daughter, Anny. The other Signers, Leo, Carly, and Crow's girlfriend, who was also Akiza's best friend, Dove, were there, too.

"Black Rose Dragon, attack him directly!" Akiza ordered her dragon and it did as she told it. But the attack was different; it was a real attack. The psychic watched in horror as her monster dealt real damage to her opponent. His life points dropped to zero as he hit the ground, breathing hard. Her opponent slowly got up and glared at Akiza.

"You're still a witch; you're still a menace!"

"I didn't mean to. I'm sorry." She tried apologizing, "It was an accident."

"Yeah, right, _Black Rose_." Her opponent snarled, "You don't care who your power hurts."

Akiza stumbled back, remembering when Misty had said those exact words when they were younger.

"I didn't mean to hurt you!" she insisted.

"Stop lying!" he yelled at her.

"I'm not lying!" she yelled back, but her powers were growing stronger. The psychic induced wind whipped everything around. Things were breaking and falling all around, and she couldn't stop them; why were her powers acting up now? "Please, I'm not doing this on purpose." She insisted, using her hands, but she ended up hurting her opponent again by accident.

"You did that on purpose!"

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to…" she trailed off; Akiza felt tears fall from her eyes.

"Carly," Yusei said on the sideline, "hold Anny for me for a minute, please."

"All right, Yusei." The reporter responded, taking the infant. The little baby looked absolutely terrified, but surprisingly wasn't crying, unlike her and Jack's son and Kalin and Misty's son, who both were being held by their fathers.

Yusei made his way over to his wife, carefully. He wrapped his arms around her, trying to calm her.

"Akiza, calm down. I know you aren't doing this on purpose." He told her gently.

"Yusei, I c-can't s-stop it." She faltered; tears kept falling from her eyes. He pressed her closer and she rested her head on his shoulder, "I'm sorry, but I can't stop it."

"Shhh…" he whispered softly in her ear. "You can stop it. I know you can." Akiza's quiet sobbing began ceasing as the wind died down slowly.

"Yusei…I'm…s-s-sorry." She mumbled.

"I know you are. It's okay."

He stayed with her like that for several more minutes. And after a slight interrogation by Sector Security, Carly gave Anny back to her father and they went home. Akiza was quiet for the rest of the night; she just sat in a chair in the living room. Anny, although only a year-old, kept looking at her mother with big fearful dark amber-gold eyes. She didn't make a sound either.

Akiza was still sitting in her chair by the time Yusei was ready for bed.

"Honey," he started, coming up behind her and placing his hands on her shoulders. "Aren't you coming to bed?"

She leaned her head back into Yusei's abdomen and looked up at him with sad, slightly scared, eyes. "I'll be along in a few minutes."

Yusei sat quietly in their large bed. He heard the soft cry coming from Anny's crib and got out to see what was wrong with his daughter. The little baby was crying, but he couldn't tell what was wrong, unless it was because she wanted to be fed. But when she wanted that, she normally cried louder. What was wrong now?

"Anny, baby, what's wrong?" he asked softly as he cradled her in his arms.

Yusei rocked her slightly as he stroked Anny's soft dark hair. Her soft crying stopped a few minutes later when Akiza came back in. Akiza changed quietly, looking very sad. Anny reached from her father's arms out to her mother. The dark-haired Signer smiled a little.

"I think she wants you, sweetheart." He told her, holding their daughter out to the psychic. Akiza took her daughter out of her husband's arms and cradled Anny against her chest.

Her eyes were still sad. "Hey, Anny." She said softly.

The psychic kissed Anny's head. The baby cried softly again, like she sensed something and grabbed a piece of her mother's hair, tugging it. Akiza's head came down near Anny's. Their daughter kissed her mother's cheek with her small, baby lips, before she cried again, clinging to her mother's nightgown. She didn't stop crying for several long minutes. Akiza let a few tears trickle down her face too.

Anny fell asleep eventually, still clinging to her mother. Akiza was able to get to baby to let go and gave her back to Yusei. He kissed his daughter's head as well, before he put her back in her crib. Yusei and Akiza climbed into their own bed and fell asleep. He woke up very early when he heard movement downstairs, followed by the sound of a car engine starting. He looked next to him only to see Akiza not there. A note was on the pillow.

Yusei quickly grabbed the note and turned on the light as he heard a car trunk slam shut. The handwriting was shaky, but still legible; the note had tear drops on it. The note read:

'_Yusei, Anny, _

_I'm sorry, but I can't be with you anymore. I don't want to hurt you; I'm too dangerous. I'll always regret leaving you, but it's better if you forget about me. I don't want to leave, but it's for the best. For you two. I'm sorry; so, so, so sorry. I'm sorry I won't be able to see our little girl grow up. I'm sorry I won't be there when to spend the rest of my life with you. I'm sorry, sorry, sorry. I will always love you, Yusei, Anny. Always. Good-bye…Forever._

—_Akiza/Mommy'_

Yusei's eyes widened. He got out of bed, grabbing Anny, who was awake from the noise, too, before he rushed downstairs. Their pictures were scattered around. But one thing was missing from them; Akiza. She was cut out of every picture; he noticed papers in the fireplace. The pictures. Akiza was standing in the doorway, shaking, looking at their home one last time. She was wearing her old cloak.

"Akiza…" he trailed off quietly. She turned around with grief-filled eyes.

"I'm sorry." Was she said. She walked over to them. She took off the locket Yusei had given her on their first anniversary and pressed it into the hand that wasn't supporting their daughter. Akiza kissed Anny's cheek and brushed her lips against Yusei's one last time before she walked out of the door. Yusei followed her into the darkness of the early morning, only to see her pull out of the driveway and speed away.

"Akiza…" he trailed off again. "Why?"

Yusei knew he couldn't do anything and heard Anny cry again, as his own tears slid from his eyes.

Akiza was gone from his life.

_**-End Flashback-**_

Anny felt her father tremble as he finished telling her what had happened when she was only a baby. She herself was crying as she listened. She looked up at her father's face and saw tears coming from his eyes.

"Do you still love her?" Anny asked quietly.

"I'll always love her." Yusei told her, "I miss her. I'll always miss her."

Both cried silently until they fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Yusei: Okay, now I'm beginning to hate you.<p>

AnimeKiwi369: I had a feeling you would say that.

Anny: This was sad.

AnimeKiwi369: Yeah. I tend to have a thing for sad beginnings.

Yusei: We've noticed.

AnimeKiwi369: Ahehe. ^^'

Anny: When will you update this again?

AnimeKiwi369: Well I have all summer and two other stories that are nearly done, so I'd say about after a week of no reviews, a week after, or when I'm bored. So I don't know.

Yusei: Will the next chapter be nicer than this one?

AnimeKiwi369: Yeah, I think it is.

Anny: So review request?

AnimeKiwi369: Right. Please be kind and please review; I really appreciate them! **;3**


	2. Chapter 1

AnimeKiwi369: Wow. This got more attention than I thought it would.

Anny: That's a good thing right?

AnimeKiwi369: Yes. I wasn't expecting this to get 9 reviews, 12 favorites, and 9 story alerts. I thought it would be a lower count.

Anny: That's good. Even if it was sad in the prologue.

AnimeKiwi369: It's sad a lot. Fair warning.

Anny: Okay.

AnimeKiwi369: But there will be its happy parts and funny parts and suspenseful parts.

Anny: Oh, no.

AnimeKiwi369: But this is a happier-note chapter.

Anny: That's good.

AnimeKiwi369: This chapter has a lot of dialogue in it and so will the first part of the story will. So I'll get on with it. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's or its characters, but I do own the plot and all my own characters.

* * *

><p>Psychic Connections<p>

Chapter 1

_**Thirteen Years Later…**_

"Dad!" Fifteen year-old Anny shouted as her father came into the house they shared with Crow and Dove from the job he worked when he didn't have a turbo duel. She rushed over to him, throwing her arms around him hard enough to knock them both down. She was almost sixteen, but she loved her dad and when he was around, she felt like a little kid again.

"Easy, Anny." Yusei told her, "I'm not as young as I used to be, you know."

"I missed you; I haven't seen you since last night." It was true. Her father did work an awful lot it seemed; maybe he was still trying to fill the void her mother had left all those years ago. "Sorry," she apologized with a small laugh. She got off her father's chest and helped him up.

"I'm definitely not as young as I used to be." He said with a slightly tired smile, and kissed his daughter's forehead, "Hi, sweetheart. I missed you, too."

She noticed the small stack of papers in his hand: the mail. "Is it here? Please tell me it's here." She snatched it from him and looked through it. Anny pouted a little, "Still not here." School had been out for almost two weeks and there was still no report card.

Yusei patted her shoulder, "I'm sure you report card will be here soon. But I don't know what you're worried about. You're top of your class at the academy."

"I know, but I don't like waiting." Her father chuckled a bit, "What?"

"You sound like your mother when we were expecting you."

"Oh." She responded quietly. She had heard about her mother several times throughout her life, but had no recollection about her. Anny didn't even know what she looked like.

Her father had told her that the night her mother left them, she had taken all of the pictures they had and cut herself from them. And he said that he had found all the other copies of them missing throughout the house the next morning. Anny only knew of descriptions and had a vague memory of having a nightmare when she was three that her mother was in. But that was a distant memory and blurry. They hardly even talked about her mother; her father hadn't even told her, her mother's name. He said that he couldn't; that it brought up memories he didn't want to relive. And Anny was surprised when Yusei had brought up her mother. He brought her up so little, unless it was important.

A familiar blonde head looked out of the kitchen. "From that crash on the floor, I assume you brought in the mail, Yusei." Dove commented.

"I did." He said and took the stack of envelopes from Anny and handed them to Crow's wife. "Not really anything there. Crow's still working?"

She sighed, "Yeah. Seems like he's always working these days."

"Hey!" Came a familiar voice, "Do I hear someone talking about me?"

Anny turned around to see the familiar, heavily markered face.

"Uncle Crow!" she exclaimed and rushed over to hug him, like she had with her father a minute ago. Anny knew that Crow wasn't actually her uncle, but she'd grown up with him, Jack, Carly, Brandon, Kellie, Dove, Leo, Luna, Misty, Kalin, Luke, Sierra, Mina and Officer Trudge. And to her, they were her family.

"Hey there, little bird." He greeted using the name he had given her when she was younger. Crow broke away from Yusei's daughter and went over to his wife. "Hey, you." He said and kissed her.

Anny frowned a bit. She'd been seeing those two kiss since she was six, after they had gotten married, but had never seen—or at least never remembered seeing—her father kiss anyone like that and it saddened her. Crow and Dove had moved in shortly after they had gotten married. At first they had refused, but her father had pointed out to them that they had room and it was a better idea to live together with the prices of housing. And Anny had a feeling he was also lonely.

Yusei noticed Anny look a little sad, briefly, and put his arm around her shoulders.

"Something wrong, Ann?"

She looked at her father and smiled.

"No." she replied. Nothing was wrong, really. She did get a little sad that her mother wasn't around, but she didn't mind. She liked living with her father, Crow, and Dove. "Nothing's wrong, daddy."

The rest of the evening was quiet, but Anny was restless for the night to end and was glad when she began to become drowsy.

"'Night, daddy." She said sleepily as she kissed him cheek, "'Night Uncle Crow, 'night Aunt Dove."

She fell asleep quickly after her head hit the pillow.

The next morning, Anny slowly opened her eyes to the ceiling after the light streaming through the window. She felt a smile form on her lips a little. She got up and showered, knowing her father wouldn't be at work yet. Not until he saw her and stayed with her for an hour or two. Anny dressed in her black jean shorts, dark red v-neck shirt with an unbuttoned, short sleeve black button up shirt over it. She put on her long black stockings and gloves and riding boots similar to her father's; she messed with her medium length, thin, dark hair until it was in a hanging loosely in a braid. It was her normal look when she wasn't at school. She fingered the natural, single magenta-burgundy streak that ran through her hair; it was the only thing she knew about what her mother's hair looked like.

Anny quietly went downstairs, and into the kitchen, where her father was looking at his laptop. Crow and Dove weren't downstairs yet. Yusei heard his daughter's footsteps and turned towards her, a smile coming to his face as he saw her.

"Hey, there." He greeted as he stood up and pulled her into a close embrace. "Happy birthday, Anny, baby."

She smiled into her father's chest as she hugged him tightly, "Thanks, papa."

Yusei rested his cheek against the top of her head. "You're growing up so fast." He told her, "It feels like you were six just the other day, and now you're sixteen."

"I can't stop growing up." She told him quietly.

"I know." He responded, "I don't want you to stop growing up."

"I love you, daddy." Anny said as she kissed her father on his marker.

Yusei smiled, "I love you too, Anny."

He pulled away from his daughter and left the room, momentarily. She sat down in the chair next to his and waited for him to come back. Yusei returned a couple minutes later with a couple small packages in his hand and handed them to Anny. She carefully opened a small rectangular package. It was a book by her favorite author.

"Dad, I've been wanting this book for months!" she exclaimed, "Thank you!"

"I know you have. And you're welcome."

She opened the other small package and threw her arms around her father again, "Thank you!" she repeated. "The 'Star Garden' field spell isn't out yet. How did you get it?"

"I have my sources." He said slyly. Being Duel King did have some sweet advantages.

"Daddy, these are wonderful gifts. I love them. And I love you." Anny kissed her father's cheek again.

"I'm sorry I can't afford to get you anything else."

"I don't care, dad. I don't need a lot to be happy."

"Wait, I have one more gift for you." Yusei pulled a small box out of his pocket and opened it, revealing a red and gold locket. There was a scarlet 'A' on the front. He took it out and placed it around his daughter's neck. "I think you're old enough to have this."

"It's beautiful, dad."

"It was your mother's." he told her, "I want you to take care of it."

"I will. I promise."

Yusei turned around. He took something out of one of the cabinets and used it on something. He turned back around with a single lit candle in a cupcake. It was their little tradition. Yusei gave Anny the cupcake and cupped his hands around hers.

Yusei kissed her forehead, "Make a wish."

Anny closed her eyes, and wished for the same thing she did every years_. _She made the wish and blew out the candle even though she knew her wish was probably be in vain. Like all the other years. _I wish for mom to come back._

* * *

><p>AnimeKiwi369: And we learn that Anny still wants her mother to come back. That is dedication, if that's the right word for it.<p>

Anny: Why don't I know anything about my mother in this when everyone else does?

AnimeKiwi369: It's called dramatic irony and it makes for a good story. I put in a lot of dramatic irony in my stories.

Anny: I see.

AnimeKiwi369: And I'm also evil in my stories. I have quite a bit of evilness in this story.

Anny: Oh, no.

AnimeKiwi369: Oh, yes. But not until the end of the next chapter.

Anny: *Sighs*.

AnimeKiwi369: So I'm going to go to my review request. Please be kind and please review! **;**D


	3. Chapter 2

AnimeKiwi369: Okay, now I realize I haven't updated this over two weeks, but I was hoping for more reviews. For both this story and "Lost and Found". I'm barely reaching double digits!

Anny: Shouldn't it just matter that you give your readers entertainment.

AnimeKiwi369: Yeah. I guess so. I just miss reviews. They really do make my day.

Anny: Mmmm-Hmmm...

AnimeKiwi369: Oh, I'm just gonna do the disclaimer.

Anny: Why so early in out chat?

AnimeKiwi369: My teeth hurt. They throb, especially when I breathe deeply. And talking kinda aggravates them.

Anny: Why do they hurt?

AnimeKiwi369: I'm thinking that I either was grinding them when I slept last night. Or maybe I'm getting wisdom teeth or something.

Anny: All right.

AnimeKiwi369: So here's the disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's or its characters. I just own my OCs, and the storyline. And I apologize if this chapter has too much dialogue.

* * *

><p>Psychic Connections<p>

Chapter 2

Yusei mounted his runner. "Are you sure you don't want me to spend more time with you?"

"I'm sure. I'm sixteen. I think I can take care of myself, dad. Besides we need the money."

"All right then." Her father sighed, "I have to work late tonight."

"All right; will I see you before tomorrow?"

"I hope so." He said. Anny kissed his cheek.

"Love you, dad."

"Love you, too, Anny." Yusei told her and rode off.

Anny went back into the house with her new book in hand and new field spell already in her deck. She settled on the couch ready to start reading when Crow and Dove came downstairs.

"Happy birthday, Anny!" they told her in unison.

"Thanks, you guys."

"Here." Crow said, handing her another rectangular object. "It's from both of us."

She tore the paper off, revealing an empty picture frame.

"We weren't sure what picture to put in, so we thought we'd let you put whatever picture you wanted in there." Dove explained.

"Thanks Uncle Crow, Aunt Dove." She said, hugging each of them. There was a knock at the door before it opened. Two familiar heads came in with their own packages.

"The village idiots have arrived." Anny muttered playfully. "Hey, Luke. Hey, Brandon."

"Hey, we're not that much of idiots." Luke retorted.

"We're just as smart as you are, Annylynn Fudo." Brandon added using Anny's whole first name.

"I'm just kidding, guys."

Lucas Kessler and Brandon Atlas were her two best—and only— friends, despite her being older than either of them by a several months. Both were basically identical (mostly looks-wise, especially with their hair and eyes) to their fathers and were both were at least three inches taller than her. But they had grown up together.

"Don't you guys' have to work today?" Brandon asked looking at the two adults in the room.

"We're both going in late. We have the ultrasound at eleven." The ginger explained putting a hand on his wife's swollen stomach.

"How long, again, until your kid arrives?" Luke asked.

"Two months." Dove responded. They had tried for years for a child and almost thought they weren't going to be able to have one, but the blonde had finally gotten pregnant, "We should get going if we don't want to be late for our appointment."

"See you guys later." Crow said as they left.

"I'm surprised they're not going on two or three kids, honestly." Luke commented as he plopped down on the couch across from Anny, "So…How's it feel to big 1-6?"

"It feels the same as the 1-5." She responded. Brandon gave her the somewhat large package in his hands.

"Open it." He commanded in a Jack-like tone.

"No, open _mine_ first." Luke commanded. Another yearly tradition with her two best friends fighting over whose present she'd open first.

"Whose present did I open first last year?" she asked, chuckling at her friends. They pointed at each other. She sighed, "All right then, I'm thinking of a number between 1 and—"

"Seventy-eight!" they both declared.

"Dang." She said, "You two are good."

"Just opened one, Anny." Brandon told her, "We're not going to wait around forever."

"Fine." She sighed, "I'll open Luke's first."

"Why?" Brandon asked as Luke handed her the present.

"He's not the one that called me 'Annylynn'." She pointed out, tearing the present open to see a white box.

"Open it." The ice-blue haired boy prodded as he went over to the couch she was sitting on, joining her. Anny did so. Inside was a dragon pendent that surrounded a star inside a rose. She was mesmerized by it. She put it back in as Brandon sat on the other side of her and slid his present in her lap.

"My turn finally." He said.

Anny opened it. A scrapbook. She opened it; there were pictures in it of when she, Brandon, and Luke were little, pictures of her and her father, and much, much more.

Anny put an arm around each of their necks, "Thanks guys. These are great."

"We thought you'd like these gifts." Brandon commented as she let go of them.

"Did your moms help you?"

"Yes." They both responded.

"What did they help you with?"

"My mom provided the photos for the scrapbook." Brandon told her.

"My mom just gave me the idea for the dragon, remembering when your mother and my mom faced each other." Luke said.

"Oh." She replied. Anny knew little about her mother, but she did know that she was Signer and that was how she and her father met. And that her mother and Luke's mom hadn't always gotten along.

"There's another gift from the Atlas and Kessler children." Brandon told her.

"Oh? And what would that be?" She asked, tilting her head to the side a little with a very questioning look in her dark amber-gold brown eyes. Both her friends got off the couch and kneeled down on the floor in a bowing style.

"We are your servants for the rest day." They told her simultaneously.

"Should I be disturbed by this?"

Brandon looked up, "Considering we're your only friends and you can't exactly have a sweet 16 birthday party with just your dad, Crow, Dove, Leo, Luna, Mina, Trudge, and us and our families, we are going to be your servants."

"Did Kellie and Sierra give you this idea?"

"Yeah." Luke responded, looking up as well. Both of Anny's best friends had twelve year-old sisters. Kellie was Brandon's little sister and Sierra was Luke's. "Little sisters are good for some things."

"Where are your sisters?"

"End of school year party." Brandon answered. "And it's an all day thing."

"And since they couldn't make it to see you, they wanted us to be your servants as their gift to you. And also a gift from our parents, too."

Anny laughed, "When you see them, tell them I said 'Thanks.' So now you two are my servants."

_**Later that Day**_

"Thanks guys," Anny said to Brandon and Luke as they rode down the street on their duel runners to her house. "This has been fun day." She had, had a fun day going to a movie, lunch with desert (which Luke and Brandon had gotten since _it was_ her birthday after all), and to the park to duel, where she had gotten to use her new field spell and won with it.

"No problem!" they responded simultaneously.

"And remember to tell your sisters and parents I say 'thanks'."

"Don't worry." Brandon started.

"We will." Luke finished.

"You guys should get going before it gets too late." Anny told them as they stopped at the mailbox. She took out her key and opened the small compartment. She pulled out a stack of envelopes and closed the mailbox door. They began riding again

"Yeah." Luke started this time.

"We probably should." Brandon agreed as they pulled into the Fudo/Hogan driveway.

"I'll see you two later." Anny told them as she got off her runner and went and hugged each of them as well as giving each a friendly kiss on the cheek, which both wiped off childishly.

"All right." Luke said, hugging her back.

"We'll see you soon." Brandon told her as he reciprocated in hugging her. The guys revved the engines to their runners and took off.

"See you soon!" Anny called out as they rode off. She opened the garage door and pushed her runner into the garage the rest of the way before she closed the door. She went inside as she flipped through the mail. Her eyes widened in anticipation as she saw the envelope she'd been waiting for and tore it open. Anny looked at her grades and suppressed a scream of delight. She put the other envelopes on the table and went back into the living room, sitting back down on the couch with the report card still in her hand.

She began flipping through the scrapbook Brandon had given her again and came across a picture of her and her father when she was about five. It was the first turbo duel she remembered seeing. Yusei held Anny, who was wearing an identical helmet to his, in his arms while he sat on his duel runner; she had her arms wrapped around his neck and he still had his helmet on. He was smiling gently at her while she did the same back. Anny looked at the scrapbook for a couple hours and didn't even notice when she sprawled on the couch and fell asleep.

Yusei quietly slipped into the house to check up on Anny. He found her on the couch with a somewhat large scrapbook in her hands, as well as another piece of paper in her hand. He gently pried it from her hand, revealing itself to be the report card she had been waiting for, for days.

_That's my girl. _He thought as he saw the straight 'A's and gently rubbed his daughter's shoulder. Anny stirred and lazily opened her eyes at her father.

"Hi, daddy." She greeted with a yawn as she sat up, "I thought you were working."

"I am, but the others let me take a break to see how you were doing." He said. He worked at a duel runner shop with Jack, Kalin, and several others as well as Crow, but he also had his delivery service.

"Oh." She said and stood up to hug her father; they were very close, "Thanks."

"I wish I didn't have to work so much." Yusei commented.

"I don't mind." Anny responded, "I still love you. And I always will."

"I love you, too. And always will, too." He told her.

"You should probably get back to work. I have to start dinner anyway."

"You shouldn't have to cook on your birthday."

"I don't mind," she repeated. "I want to."

"All right." He said a little uneasily. "I'll see you soon."

"Okay." She smiled and kissed his cheek again, "Love you." She repeated.

Yusei kissed her back, "Love you, too." He repeated before riding off into the darkness. Anny walked back inside to start dinner for at least her and Dove since her father and Crow probably wouldn't be home until very late. Even though she was alone, she did still have to eat. Little did she know that it would be a waste.

_**With Yusei**_

As Yusei rode, he thought about everything that had happened in his life while he paid attention to the road. So much had happened in the past fifteen years. After Akiza had left, he felt a loneliness he'd never felt before. He truly missed her; he wished she hadn't left. They could've worked things out with her powers. He often wondered if she ever wanted to return to New Domino; Yusei had a feeling she did.

He sometimes regretted not telling Anny more about her mother, but every time Akiza was brought up, he had difficulty holding back tears. Yusei loved his daughter more than she knew and wished she could've known her mother. Anny had only been one when her mother left.

His daughter was so much like her mother. She was strong and stubborn like Akiza and had her psychic powers. They had shown up when she started dueling and quickly mastered them with his help. Yusei was reminded of his wife (they had never technically gotten divorced, she had just left and they needed both signatures for a divorce) every time he looked into Anny's eyes. She had the same eye color and shape. And she had a single streak of her mother's hair color in her dark hair, as well as her mother's texture.

_This year would be our twenty-second anniversary, Akiza._ He thought quietly. They had started dating two years after the Dark Signers had been defeated. They had gotten married after twenty-ones months of dating. They been married for four years with just each other, in their fifth year they found out they were going to be parents, Anny had come during their sixth year, and Akiza's powers had ran wild and had left during their seventh year of their marriage.

Yusei came to a stop sign near the shop. The intersection was empty. He looked both ways anyway just to be on the safe side. He began crossing the intersection when a speeding car came around the corner and didn't stop at the stop sign.

The dark-haired Signer didn't have time to react and felt the car slam into him and his duel runner. Yusei vaguely remembered hitting the ground with painful force and immeasurable pain shooting to every part of his body.

"Akiza…Anny…" he whispered hoarsely, "I love you."

After that, he only remembered his world turn black.

_**Back with Anny**_

Anny hummed to the lyrics of the song playing on the radio as she finished stirring some vegetables. She heard the phone ring and turned the radio down.

"Hello?" she asked cheerfully.

"Anny," Jack's voice came in a solemn tone, "your father…there's been an accident."

"What?"

* * *

><p>AnimeKiwi369: And you're all thinking I'm evil. Which I am.<p>

Anny: I hate you.

AnimeKiwi369: Hey, you, Akiza, and Copper have something in common from they other stories.

Anny: Shut up. You better update soon.

AnimeKiwi369: I'll try. But I have "Nightmare's Return" and "Lost and Found" to update first since they're both almost finished.

Anny: Fine. And then this will be your focus, right?

AnimeKiwi369: Yeah. Not to mention I would like at least five reviews for this chapter.

Anny: So you're going back to a requested number of reviews.

AnimeKiwi369: Yeah. My review rate is dropping. And I really appreciate them.

Anny: Who doesn't?

AnimeKiwi369: Point taken. So please be kind and please review. And I really appreciate anyone who will, does, and has reviewed. So please be kind and please review. **:**]


	4. Chapter 3

AnimeKiwi369: Since I last updated, I have gotten into four new animes, two of which aren't so popular.

Anny: That's random, and you're cruel for making me wait to see what happens.

AnimeKiwi369: *Sighs*. I have a feeling I'm going to get this in ever single one of my torture fanfictions.

Anny: With the way you torture, I will second that.

AnimeKiwi369: Yeah, well, there are some moments that there are no torture. Besides I don't torture you as much as I do to Copper or Rikki. I torture Copper physically mostly and Rikki mentally mostly.

Anny: So that leaves emotional torture for me?

AnimeKiwi369: You're a smart girl.

Anny: What happens this chapter?

AnimeKiwi369: Well, there's a lot of emotion. And I'm going to apologize right now for it being so short and that so much of it is dialogue. A lot of this fanfiction will be dialogue in the early chapters before I got on a good rhythm. And I also apologize if any character is OOC through this story.

Anny: And?

AnimeKiwi369: I'm going to say up front this does have a happy ending. And if this seems just a tad like **EchoGirl319**'s story "A Rose in the Stars", it is just slightly, but I have talked to her and she doesn't mind.

Anny: You have a disclaimer to do.

AnimeKiwi369: You're really mad!

Anny: Disclaimer!

AnimeKiwi369: All right, all right. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's or its characters, I just own my OCs and the storyline.

* * *

><p>Psychic Connection<p>

Chapter 3

The phone dropped from Anny's hand and onto the counter. She hastily turned off the stove and oven and ran to her duel runner with tears streaming from her eyes. She rode to the hospital as fast as she could, but it felt like her runner couldn't go fast enough. It felt like forever before she got to the hospital.

She ran though the hospital doors, avoiding nurses and other patients, tears continually coming from her eyes. Anny ran and ran until she saw Jack, Kalin, Mina, and Trudge.

"Where is he?" she managed to get out, through the tears. "Where's my dad?"

"The ambulance hasn't gotten here, yet." Trudge told her.

"It took them a while to get your father out of the wreckage." Mina added quietly.

"How do you…How do you know?"

"We," he pointed to Mina to tell her that she had been with him, "were following a speeder." Trudge explained in his gruff voice, "And we saw him when he ran into your father. I'll never be able to get that image out of my head."

Anny broke down sobbing as she fell to the floor. "Daddy!" she cried over and over as the tears fell faster and faster.

She faintly heard the sound of the ambulance pull up to the hospital and stood up as the medics rushed in with her father on a gurney. His clothes were shredded and soaked with blood. His face was contorted in pain with scratches and bruises covering it and he had an oxygen mask on.

Anny rushed over to him and the medics stopped, "Daddy!" she cried.

Yusei's eyes opened slightly and slowly; it looked like it hurt to do so. Her father's eyes were distant and glazed over. He reached up slightly, and she took his hands, entwining her and her father's fingers.

"Dad." She said, "Daddy, please don't leave me."

"Anny…" he started in a ragged breath, "I need…you…to be…strong…for…the both of…us."

Anny nodded numbly, "I-I'll t-try." She responded shakily.

Yusei barely smiled since he was in so much pain. "That's…my girl." He commented in a low voice.

She leaned down and kissed his cheek, "Please don't leave me. I love you."

"I love you, too." Her father repeated as his eyes closed. The medics began moving Yusei into the operating room. Anny didn't let go of his hands until they slipped out as he entered the operating room and the light for an ongoing surgery came on.

The brown-eyed girl sank back down onto the floor and cried into her knees. She vaguely remembered being moved by someone onto a bench. She wasn't sure if it was Trudge, Jack, or Kalin. She felt like she was four years-old again, instead of sixteen, as she cried.

_Daddy, please don't leave me._ She begged silently, _You're all I have left._

She heard several people come in and was barely aware when someone sat down next to her and put comforting arms around her. Anny looked at who was next to her after a while, only to see Luna.

"It's all right." Luna tried soothing, "Your dad's tough; he'll be all right."

That caused Anny to cry harder, "Aunt Luna! I don't want to lose him!"

"I know. We all know." She said, "We don't want to lose him either. We're all here for you."

She cried for hours while her father was in surgery. She didn't know how long it had been since she's seen her father's face. It felt like he had been in surgery for years instead of hours. Each of the adults took a turn trying to comfort and get her to sleep, saying she was going to make herself sick if she didn't get any rest. Anny barely heard them but eventually the only one that got her calmed down enough to sleep was Martha, who Dove kindly drove to Satellite to get her, knowing she'd want to be there while Yusei was in surgery.

Martha stroked Anny's hair as she slept with her head in the older woman's lap. She didn't deserve to go through this torture. Yusei was all the girl really had left aft her mother left when she was a baby. No one even knew what happened to Akiza. She stirred in her sleep and opened her eyes dismally. She looked at the glowing sign above the operating room; it was still glowing brightly. She sat up slowly, her eyes with a glazed look of their own; only her eyes were glazed over with sadness and fear.

"Papa." She said quietly as tears slipped out of her eyes again, but she didn't even notice anymore. Anny looked around, only to see she and Martha were in the hospital.

"Where's everyone else?" she asked in almost a whisper.

"I told them to go home and get some rest. And told them I'd stay with you."

"You need sleep, too." Anny pointed out.

"That's true, but I'll be fine." Martha told you, "I've been taking care of orphans of all ages most of my life. I think I'm able to pull and all-nighter."

"If you say so, Martha." She responded and looked at the older woman, "Thank you for everything, Martha."

Martha just gently rubbed her hand in a soothing way.

The two were silent as they watched the sign continue to glow. They waited several more hours before they saw the bright sign dim out and who looked like the head surgeon came out with a solemn expression. Anny felt her heart tighten in her chest.

_Oh, no._ She thought, fighting tears, _Please no. _

The surgeon came up to her and Martha with a sympathetic expression in his eyes. "Are you our patient's relatives?" he asked.

"I'm Yusei's foster mother," Martha told him and motioned at Anny. "This is his daughter."

"Where's his wife?" the surgeon asked.

"She left New Domino fifteen years ago. No one's heard from her since." Martha explained.

"Is he…dead?" Anny choked out.

"No," the surgeon told her and she felt hope bubble up inside her. "But the thing is his injuries were very serious and is currently in critical condition; however, for being in critical condition, he is doing very well. He needed surgery on nearly every part of his body. There was internal bleeding and bruising in his abdomen and severe damage to his heart, lungs, spine, and every bone in his ribcage, right arm, and left leg was either cracked or broken."

"Will my papa be okay?" Anny asked in a shaky voice again.

The doctor sighed, "Yes and no." Anny gave him a quizzical and fearful look, "Your father also took damage to his head. He's not brain-dead or brain damaged, but he won't wake up."

"My dad's in a coma." She finished for him.

The surgeon nodded solemnly, "And like all comas, we don't when or if he'll wake up. I'm sorry. You're free to stay with him if you like."

The surgeon left and Yusei was taken to a room in the hospital. Martha went with Anny to the room and sat on a couch while the dark-haired girl sat by her father's side. Nearly part of Yusei's body was covered in bandages and he still had the oxygen mask on. His face looked relaxed, but she wished with all her heart that he would wake up.

_Daddy_, she thought as tears slipped from her eyes again and landed on her father's arm_, don't leave me, too._

* * *

><p>AnimeKiwi369: Yeah, short, I know, but I wrote this chapter like five months ago. Actually...more like nine or ten months ago.<p>

Anny: What! You've been writing this for almost a year and you're just now publishing it?

AnimeKiwi369: Like I've stated before, I like to get halfway through or almost all the way through, even finished, before I start publishing. That way I don't feel rushed to write a chapter. And I got kinda stuck for a while and I was working on other stories that were flowing nicely. Though one isn't complete.

Anny: Such as?

AnimeKiwi369: Let's see. *Counts on fingers*. "Found Lost Love", "Reminiscences", "Nightmare's Return", "Missing Links", "Lost and Found", "Camping Confessions", "Of Markers and Freckles", and "When You Say Nothing At All". I think that's it, since I returned working on this around March or something.

Anny: That's eight other stories!

AnimeKiwi369: I started on "Found Lost Love", "Reminiscences", "Nightmare's Return", and "Psychic Connections" at all about the same time.

Anny: And two of those are finished being published and the other is almost finished!

AnimeKiwi369: Yeah, okay. But I didn't get stuck on them. Well, I did for "Nightmare's Return" for a while, and I'm stuck on the sequel to "Found Lost Love", "Big Sister". But as you all know, my "Twenty Years Ago" stories are going swimmingly.

Anny: Grrr...

AnimeKiwi369: Hey, think of it this way, you're going to be in the spotlight after I finish publishing "Lost and Found" and "Nightmare's Return".Though I do have to work on some decks...

Anny: And if you would stop watching new anime. Especially if you weren't re-watching "Murder Princess".

AnimeKiwi369: It's only six episodes! And it's an awesome show! It is my new obsession.

Anny: What about "Pretear"? You're re-watching that.

AnimeKiwi369: Only thirteen episodes and I'm on eleven.

Anny: "This Ugly Yet Beautiful World"?

AnimeKiwi369: Almost done with it. It's only twelve and I'm going to slow my watching of it.

Anny: "Code Geass"?

AnimeKiwi369: I haven't watched it since March and I just have three episodes left!

Anny: "D. Gray-Man"? "Vampire Knight"? You just got into those.

AnimeKiwi369: Yes, but if I watch an episode a day, I'll still have time to do my summer reading project and write. We are getting really off topic.

Anny: I know.

AnimeKiwi369: I'm gonna wrap things up. I'll try to update this soon, okay? I'm just going to ask for five reviews, if it's not too much trouble. So please be kind and please review! **;**D


	5. Chapter 4

AnimeKiwi369: I'm just gonna get straight to it.

Anny: Why? I something wrong?

AnimeKiwi369: I have a massive headache.

Anny: I see.

AnimeKiwi369: Yeah. So I'm gonna get to the disclaimer.

Anny: All right then.

AnimeKiwi369: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's or its characters. I only own my OCs and the plot line. And I apologize if there's too much dialogue.

* * *

><p>Psychic Connections<p>

Chapter 4

A week passed and Yusei was still in his coma. Anny had lost all will to live. Her life began to go through the tedious routine. Get up, get dressed, go to the hospital, stay with her father all day, go home, and go to bed. Everyone was worried about her. Crow and Dove had both taken the next week off to try and help her. She had stopped eating and talking; she just went through the routine. That went on for an entire week.

It was on the seventh day of the week that Anny's life turned around. She sat the dining table absently, a distant, dead look in her feline-like shaped eyes.

"Anny," Dove told her gently, "you need to eat."

She said nothing.

"Little bird," Crow started, "you need to stay strong for your dad. And he'll kill me if he ever found out what you've done to yourself and I didn't stop you."

Tears slipped from Anny's eyes; she didn't want to act like an adult, she wanted her dad. "Daddy." that was the first thing she had said in a week. Crow put a hand on her shoulder, "I want my dad back!" she cried.

"We know you do." He said gently, "But right now, you need to be strong."

"I-I c-can't!" Anny cried again, her eyes beginning to return to normal, "I just want my papa to be okay."

"We know you do." Dove repeated her husband's words, "We all do. But please, you need to keep your strength up." She placed a plate of food in front of the young psychic, which she began to eat without really tasting it.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"You're welcome." They responded simultaneously and both hugged her from the side.

"I want to go see him." She whispered again. "Please, I want to go see him."

"Of course, little bird." Crow said, "I'll take you."

"Uncle Crow, thank you."

_**At the Hospital**_

Anny sat in the same spot she'd been sitting for a week. She looked at her father, constantly drying her eyes. She could feel her heart break into a million pieces as she looked at her father all battered and broken. Crow sat nearby on the couch.

She touched her father's hand and felt it move a little at her touch. Anny felt more tears spring from her eyes and gingerly wrapped her arm around her father's chest, lightly hugging him. Just being close to him made her feel better, even if he couldn't feel it.

"I love you, dad." She whispered to him again as she got off of him and went back to just holding his hand.

There was a soft knock at the door of Yusei's room and Luna came in.

"Hi, you two." She greeted.

"Hey, Luna." Crow said.

"Hi, Aunt Luna." Anny told her.

"Is he doing any better?" she asked.

"The doctors said his external injuries are healing well, but they still don't know about his coma." Crow answered. Luna went over to Anny and gave her a hug from the side.

"How're you doing?" she asked the psychic.

"Depressed." she responded. "I wish I knew how to wake my dad."

The two Signers looked at each other. "This sorta reminds me of something that once happened a long time ago." The youngest Signer commented.

"What?" the young girl asked curiously.

"Well," the older woman started, "when the Signer-Dark Signer war was going on, your mother fell into a coma after Arcadia was destroyed."

"What does that have to do with now?" she asked.

"The only one that was able to wake her up was your father." The ginger finished, "Or so I'm told. I was still in the Satellite."

"It's true; your dad was the only one that could wake your mother." The teal-haired woman told her.

An idea began forming in Anny's head as Luna said this and for the first time in a week, a smile spread across her face. "I think I have an idea."

_**Back the Fudo/Hogan Household—A Few Hours Later**_

A familiar knocking sound came from downstairs, before the sound of a door opening.

"Hey, Anny?" Luke's voice came.

"You in here?" Brandon hollered.

The psychic didn't pay attention to them, and continued to look through databases furiously. She heard two sets of footsteps climb the stairs and walk down the hall. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw their heads pop in.

"There you are." The blonde commented.

"Uncle Crow said you were up here." The ice-blue-haired teen added.

"Yeah," she responded. "And as you two can see, I'm busy."

"Aunt Dove said that." The older Atlas offspring replied to her. "She said that you were looking up something that had to do with your mother."

She looked up at them from her laptop, slightly annoyed, "As a matter of fact, I am."

"Why?" the two boys asked in unison.

"At the hospital earlier today, Aunt Luna told me that during the Signer-Dark Signer war my mother fell into a coma and that my dad was only one that was able to wake her up." She told them.

"So?" they asked in unison again.

"So, I'm going to find out where my mother is." Anny told them. "And I'm going to bring her back here." The two boys looked from each other and then at her. They went over and sat down next to her on her bed.

"Ann…" Brandon started.

"You haven't seen your mom since you were a year-old." Luke continued. "How do you expect to find her?"

"You don't know even remember what she looks like." The violet-eyed teen commented, "How can you expect _her_ to even remember _you_?"

Anny felt like slapping both of them, but instead held her hands up to her heart, "I don't know. And I know her. She's somewhere…in here." She kept a hand over her heart and pointed to her head with the other. "I'm sure she'll know me. She…She has to! She's my mother! She has to remember me! It's the only way to wake my dad." Her voice had risen and lowered as she spoke; tears fell down her face again.

"Anny," the blonde told her, "You don't know that."

"Like you do?" she shot back, "They have a connection that's unbreakable!"

"That's true." The golden-eyed teen commented, "But how can you even know your mother still loves about you and Uncle Yusei?"

"I know she does!" she yelled, "She's my mother and my dad's wife."

"Was your dad's wife." Brandon corrected.

"I know she still loves us!" She yelled again, "You two know nothing! You've never known what it's like to grow up without a mother. My dad is all I have left! I'm not going to lose him, too! My mother left to protect us! I know she still loves us!"

"You shouldn't be going." They both tried.

"This issue is not up for debate." She told them almost icily as she unknowingly repeating what Yusei's father had said all those years ago when he was going to shut down the Reactor. "I'm going to find her and bring her back. She's the only one that can wake up my dad."

"But you don't even know her name." they both said in unison again; it really bugged her when they did it.

"I know, but I'm looking for the license plate number of the car she took."

"Why?" They were really getting on her nerves now.

"If I find the car I might be able to find her and if she traded, I'll go to where she traded it and find out information about where she lives."

"And you think it's going to work?" the blonde asked.

"As a matter of fact, I do." She told them.

"But what if it doesn't?" Luke inquired.

"It has to." She repeated.

Both of her best friends sighed.

"We're not going to be able to talk you out of this." the Kessler child started.

"Are we?" the Atlas teen finished.

"No." Anny responded and heard her computer make a sound. She looked at it. "Eureka!" she shouted.

"What?" they asked.

"I found out where she at least got a new car. And where I'll be able to find out where she lives…hopefully."

"Where?" They asked.

"Somewhere called Westerly Canyon."

"Where?" Brandon and Luke repeated.

The brown-eyed girl typed in the location. "It's a small town a few hundred miles northwest of New Domino. It isn't very populated; it only has a couple thousand people."

"When are you going to leave, Anny?" Luke asked.

"I've decided to leave Wednesday morning."

"But that's two days from now." Brandon commented.

"I know, but I need my dad and my dad and mom need each other. And the soon I bring them together, the sooner we'll all be happy again."

* * *

><p>AnimeKiwi369: I know that almost all of it is dialogue and it's really short, but I wrote this a while back.<p>

Anny: Okay. What happens next chapter?

AnimeKiwi369: Well, I don't want to give anything away.

Anny: All right. I'll just wait an see.

AnimeKiwi369: Why are you being nice when I'm torturing you?

Anny: Because you're not feeling well with that headache.

AnimeKiwi369: Thanks. That's really nice of you.

Anny: You're welcome. How many reviews?

AnimeKiwi369: Even though I have almost fifty, I'm just going to ask for at least five since this wasn't exactly the best chapter.

Anny: And when will you update?

AnimeKiwi369: Hopefully soon.

Anny: Okay.

AnimeKiwi369: Before my headache gets worse, please be kind and please review! I really appreciate them. **;**3 ...Ow...My head hurts from that...


	6. Chapter 5

AnimeKiwi369: And there's a lot of dialogue in this chapter, too.

Anny: There's an awful lot of dialogue in this story.

AnimeKiwi369: Just the first half. There's more description as the story there's a better reason for why there's so much dialogue in this chapter.

Anny: What's that?

AnimeKiwi369: There's a turbo duel!

Anny: Who against who?

AnimeKiwi369: You against another character. But they are a minor character.

Anny: O...kay?

AnimeKiwi369: If the duel's a little off, it's because I'm not very good at writing them and I also wrote it several months ago.

Anny: And...?

AnimeKiwi369: And I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's or its characters. I only own the storyline and my OCs.

* * *

><p>Psychic Connections<p>

Chapter 5

Anny sat by Yusei's side the day before she had planned to leave. She told him her plan, even though she knew he couldn't hear her. She held his hand gently as she sat there; she wondered what was going on inside her father's head as he laid there. Was he dreaming or just in a lonely, dark place? Or was he reliving old memories, trying to solve old conflicts? Or just reliving his memories in full detail? Was he experiencing pain all over again? Or joy? Sadness? Betrayal? Was he reliving the days of the Enforcers, when Jack had betrayed him, the Signer-Dark Signer war, and the first Grand Prix Team 5D's had ever taken place in? Or was it that he was seeing all the great times he had, had with her mother?

"Thinking about something?" a soft, silky voice asked, snapping Anny from her thoughts. She looked up at Luke's mother, Misty.

"Just thinking what my dad's going through, Aunt Misty." She replied. The dark-haired woman pulled up a chair next to her and sat down.

"This must be hard on you." She commented.

"It is," the psychic replied.

"I know how hard it is, losing someone you love."

"I haven't lost him, yet." She said quietly.

"I know," Misty told her, "I was actually referring to your mother."

Anny stiffened, "Oh."

The model touched the younger girl's hand, "Your dad did so much for me."

The psychic looked at her surrogate aunt, "Really?"

"Yes," the blue-eyed woman responded, "He helped to see the truth about what happened to my brother and freed me from my thirst for revenge against you mother."

"Oh." She repeated.

"I hear you're leaving tomorrow." The older woman commented.

The young girl nodded, "I'm going to find my mother and bring her back here."

"Why is that exactly?"

"When my mother fell into a coma after her first shadow duel against you, the only one that was able to wake her up was my dad; if I find her and bring her back here, she might be able to wake him up. I'm hoping that that will happen. It has to. Or else…Or else I'll have lost both my parents."

"How are you going to travel?"

"I'm taking my duel runner." She answered and looked at the two decks and extra deck on the table by the bed. Anny touched her father's turbo duel deck. Yusei had helped her perfect hers. She picked up her father's extra deck and pulled out Stardust Dragon.

"I think he'd want you to take it." Misty told her, "His dragon I mean."

Anny looked at her, "You think so, Aunt Misty?"

"I know he would." She responded; she got up and gently rubbed the girl's shoulder as she left. She put her hand on Yusei's cheek and looked at him with sympathy before she left.

"Dad, I'm going to bring mom back." she said, "And Stardust is going to help me." She put his dragon in her extra deck and got up. "I don't know when I'll be back." She carefully hugged him, even if he couldn't feel it; she kissed his cheek softly. "I love you; the next time I see you, mom will be with me. I promise."

_**The Next Morning—5 A.M.**_

Anny mounted her duel runner with apprehensions of her upcoming journey. She had a week's supply of food, which she was going to ration carefully. In her large bag as well as a few changes of clothes, a blanket, laptop, and her cell phone just in case she wanted to talk to anyone. Not to mention some emergency things just in case.

"Are you sure you want to do this, little bird?" Crow asked as he gently hugged her.

She wavered slightly, "Yes."

Dove hugged her from the side, "Be safe."

"I…I will." She reassured. She had said her farewells to the others the previous day.

"Please, try and be back soon." The ginger told her.

"I'll try."

"Good luck." Both said in unison.

"Thanks." She responded and took off.

_**Several Days Later**_

She rode for eleven days on her runner, only stopping when she needed to eat or sleep. Anny felt so tired when she finally saw the sign for the town of Westerly Canyon. Now all she had to do was find where her mother had traded her car. She slowed her runner down a little as she went down along a quiet street with rows of houses on either side. The sky was covered in steel gray clouds. No doubt it would rain.

She came to a dead end. Well, not exactly a dead end. At the end of the street was a three story high-school with a running track and a couple of sports fields. A regular high-school. She much preferred Duel Academy over it. She was about to turn her runner around when she heard the sound of a few duel runners come up behind her. She turned her head to see five boys on duel runners. They were about her age.

"Hey, there." A boy on a green runner greeted smugly. "You don't look like you're from around here.

"And if I'm not from around here?" she retorted.

"That's a pretty nice duel runner ya got there."

"Yeah, so what of it?" Anny asked, narrowing her eyes in a manner her father had always told her made her look like her mother.

"I bet you can't take me in a turbo duel." He scoffed; he sounded like Brandon and Jack. He was obviously the leader.

"Bet I can." The only one that could beat her in a turbo duel was her father. She could beat Trudge, Jack, Crow, Kalin, Brandon, and Luke. She could beat any turbo duelist, except her father.

"Then I challenge you to a turbo duel Miss Whoever-You-Are."

"The name's A—"

"I'm Josh." The leader interrupted. The four behind him stayed silent. "Follow me." He rode passed her and onto the running track. It looked similar to the duel runner track the students at Duel Academy could use to work on their turbo duel skills. His friends followed behind them.

"You ready, girl?" he asked mockingly.

"Only when you are, boy." She shot back. Both revved their engines.

"Speed World 2 set!" the shouted in unison. "Let's RIDE!"

Anny: 4000; Josh; 4000

Speed Counters: Anny: 0; Josh: 0

"I go first outsider. I draw." Josh said as they rounded the first corner of the track.

_Obviously he's never heard of ladies first._ Anny thought.

Speed Counters: Anny: 1; Josh: 1

"I summon Goblin Attack Force in attack mode." The multitude of monsters monster appeared on his field.

Goblin Attack Force: Lv. 4. 2300 ATK/0 DEF— Attribute: Earth. Type: Warrior/Effect

"I set three cards facedown and end my turn."

"My move, then." Anny said. "I draw."

Anny: 4000; Josh: 4000

Speed Counters: Anny: 2; Josh: 2

"You might as well give up now, girl." A boy on a blue due runner taunted, "Nobody's ever beaten Josh."

_Until today._ She thought as she looked at her hand. "When I don't have any monsters in my graveyard, I can special summon Guardian Eatos from my hand." A woman in native looking clothing with wings and eagle headdress appeared on her field.

Guardian Eatos: Lv. 8. 2500 ATK/2000 DEF—Attribute: Wind. Type: Fairy/Effect

"Next I play the Speed Spell-Ancient Rules, so when I have two or more speed counters I can summon one level five or higher from my hand. So I summon Celestia, Lightsworn Angel." The white angel monster appeared on her field.

Celestia, Lightsworn Angel: Lv. 5. 2300 ATK/200 DEF—Attribute: Light. Type: Fairy/Effect

"Now, Guardian Eatos attack his Goblin Attack Force." Anny commanded.

Guardian Eatos: 2500 ATK; Goblin Attack Force: 2300 ATK

Josh's monster was destroyed and his life points took a small hit.

Anny: 4000; Josh: 3800

"Celestia, Lightsworn Angel, attack him directly." Her monster raised her staff at her opponent and a stream of light hit him.

Anny: 4000; Josh: 1500

"I play the Speed Spell-Foolish Burial." She told him, "So by removing my two speed counters, I can send one card in my deck to the graveyard." Anny sent one card to the graveyard.

Speed Counters: Anny: 0; Josh: 2

"I end my turn with one facedown."

"Finally," he complained, "I draw." Josh made a frustrated sound.

Anny: 4000; Josh: 1500

Speed Counters: Anny: 1; Josh: 3

"I activate my trap Raigeki Break. So by discarding one card in my hand, I'm now allowed to destroy one of your cards and I choose your Guardian Eatos." Her monster was destroyed, but Anny didn't mind. "Activate my other trap, Miniaturize. Now your other monster's attack points are reduced by 1000 and its level reduced by one."

Celestia, Lightsworn Angel: Lv. 4. 1300 ATK/200 DEF—Attribute: Light. Type: Fairy/Effect

"I summon Zombie Mammoth in attack mode." Josh announced. The skeletal mammoth creature appeared on his field as their runners went around the long track for a third time.

Zombie Mammoth: Lv. 4. 1900 ATK/0 DEF—Attribute: Earth. Type: Zombie/Effect

"But before my monster's effect sends it to the graveyard, I activate my Speed Spell-Forbidden Chalice, which gives my monster 400 more attack points and negates its ability until the end phase, by removing one of my speed counters."

Zombie Mammoth: Lv. 4. 2300 ATK/0 DEF—Attribute: Earth. Type: Zombie/Effect

Speed Counters: Anny: 1; Josh: 2

"I activate my trap Battle Teleportation. Now I can attack you directly." Josh's monster gave a trumpet of its trunk and charged at Anny as it attacked.

Anny: 1700; Josh: 1500

"I end my turn."

"My turn." The psychic said, "I draw."

Anny: 1700; Josh: 1500

Speed Counters: Anny: 2; Josh: 3

"I activate my Speed Spell-Overboost. This increases my speed counters by six." She explained, glad that her dad had gotten her that and that her Uncle Jack had suggested it.

Speed Counters: Anny: 8; Josh: 3

"Now I activate my other Speed Spell-Swing of Memories, which allows me to special summon a normal monster in my graveyard to the field. I bring back my Tuned Magician. When it's on the field or in the graveyard, it's treated as a normal monster." The monster appeared on her field.

Tuned Magician: Lv. 4. 1800 ATK/1600 DEF—Attribute: Wind. Type: Spellcaster/Gemini

"I activate my magician's ability and do a normal summon on it to make it become a tuner monster." She informed them, wanting this duel to be over. This Josh person might be number one in Westerly Canyon, but he obviously never faced an opponent like Anny, the top student at Duel Academy for her year. "I activate my trap Inverse Universe so now all effect monsters attack and defense points are switched."

Zombie Mammoth: Lv. 4. 0 ATK/1900 DEF—Attribute: Earth. Type: Zombie/Effect

Celestia, Lightsworn Angel: Lv. 4. 200 ATK/1300 DEF—Attribute: Light. Type: Fairy/Effect

Tuned Magician: Lv. 4. 1600 ATK/1800 DEF—Attribute: Wind. Type: Spellcaster/Gemini

"My monsters however won't be around for long. I tune my Tuned Magician with Celestia, Lightsworn Angel to synchro summon...Stardust Dragon!" the magician turned into four green rings and her angel turned into four stars. There was a flash of light that mixed in with a flash of lightning before Anny's father's majestic white and light blue colored dragon appeared on her field.

Stardust Dragon: Lv. 8. 2500 ATK/2000 DEF—Attribute: Wind. Type: Dragon/Synchro/Effect

"It's over Josh. Stardust Dragon, attack!"

Stardust Dragon: 2500 ATK; Zombie Mammoth: 0 ATK

Her father's dragon reared its mighty head and attacked her opponent's monster, obliterating the rest of his life points.

Anny: 1700; Josh: 0

Josh's runner stopped, steam coming out of it. Anny stopped her own runner.

"I don't believe it!" he exclaimed, "An outsider beat me!"

"And she's a girl." One of his followers on an orange runner added.

"Shut up, Bug!" Josh yelled and turned towards Anny, "How did you do that?" he demanded.

"I'm that good of a duelist." She told him with a smirk.

"I bet she cheated." His friend on a blindingly bright yellow runner accused.

"I didn't cheat." She shot back.

"Let's get her!" the one on the blue runner shouted.

"That doesn't seem like a good idea." The boy on the black runner argued.

"Zip it, Kyle." Josh commanded as he started his runner again.

_This isn't good._ Anny thought quickly and took off as fast as she could. She didn't take off fast enough. When she got to the street, she saw four of the five boys had caught up to her on her display screen. She didn't see the one the one on the black runner.

The boys boxed her in and starting ramming into her from all sides, messing her runner up. She cried out in pain when one of their runners slammed into the side of her left knee. She was able to keep steady for several seconds, but then Josh, who was in front of her, turned his runner around so he was backwards and went forward. He slammed into her front wheel. Her duel runner wobbled and began to fall to one side. Anny cried out as she hit the ground with painful force and cried out louder when her blood red duel runner fell on top of her.

The four boys stopped their runners and got off, beginning to advance on her.

"And just what do you think you're doing?"

* * *

><p>AnimeKiwi369: OOOOOOHHHHH! Cliffhanger!<p>

Anny: Who says that? I know it's not me.

AnimeKiwi369: I'm not telling. Anyone wanna guess?

Anny: I don't know so I can't.

AnimeKiwi369: I was talking to the reviewers.

Anny: Oh.

AnimeKiwi369: Looks like you'll have to wait and see.

Anny: Yeah, yeah, yeah. When will you next update?

AnimeKiwi369: I don't know. Maybe sometime next week. School's starting in a couple weeks, so I won't be able to update as often.

Anny: Okay. How many reviews?

AnimeKiwi369: At least seven. I must say I'm rather pleased how much attention that this story is getting. It has as many reviews as "Nightmare's Return" had by the first five chapters. ^^

Anny: That's great!

AnimeKiwi369: Yep! Now there's one last thing to do to complete the update.

Anny: Review request?

AnimeKiwi369: Review request. Please be kind and please review! I really appreciate them and anyone who does! **;**D


	7. Chapter 6

AnimeKiwi369: I know it's terribly late, but I couldn't resist but update because of how popular this story is!

Anny: How popular is it?

AnimeKiwi369: I have 100 reviews for just the prologue and the first five chapters! I haven't been this excited sin "Found Lost Love" was my most popular story! Now this is!

Anny: Wow! That's great!

AnimeKiwi369: And for those of you who guessed who the last speaker in the previous chapter was, you're about to find out if you were right!

Anny: So does that mean you're going to get straight to the story?

AnimeKiwi369: Yep! I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's or its characters. I just own the plot and my OCs! Oh, and sorry if you guys feel there's too much dialogue or if any non-OC character is too OOC!

* * *

><p>Psychic Connections<p>

Chapter 6

The four boys froze, hearing the feminine voice and it took them a moment before their eyes widened.

"Ahhhh! It's Ms. I!" Josh exclaimed.

"Run for it!" another one yelled. The boys scattered and hurriedly got on their duel runner, taking off as fast as they could.

Anny saw two pairs of shoes in front of her and looked up to see the boy that had the black duel runner and a woman that was about her father's age, possibly a year or so younger. She had short burgundy hair, like the streak in Anny's hair. Most of the woman's bangs were rolled up in a hair clip-like looking thing, but the rest of them were long and framed her face nicely. Her face and eyes were the same color and shape as Anny's. She had on a short black dress with puffed sleeves and sleeveless red jacket; the woman had long black gloves and stockings and red shoes. She seemed so familiar.

The boy had shaggy sandy blonde hair and green eyes. He was wearing a navy blue long sleeve shirt and blue jeans, with blue shoes. Anny racked her brain for a name. It was Kyle. One of the other boys said his that this one's name was Kyle.

"Don't you dare do that again!" the woman yelled after the four boys, "Or I'll give you four a month's worth of detention next year!"

Kyle began to help get Anny's runner off of her. She slowly sat up, feeling pain in her arm, knee, and side as well as something wet flow down her face. She looked down and saw a few little drops of blood on the ground; there was a little bit of blood on the inside of her helmet visor, too. The woman crouched down.

"Are you all right?" she asked in a voice that sounded as familiar as she looked.

"I t-think so." She responded, trying to stand up, but fell back down on the asphalt. There was a rumble of thunder and lightning flashed again before rain began pouring.

"Let's get you to my house." The woman said.

"I was told to never go with a stranger." Anny told her, "But considering you got those boys to get away from me...all right."

"My mom's a doctor," Kyle commented, "I can get her duel runner to your house, Ms. I. Then I could go get her."

"That's a good idea, Kyle."

The woman—Ms. I—put an arm around Anny and helped her up. Anny cried out in pain again. Ms. I helped her to her house that was only about a hundred feet away. The woman opened her garage, where Kyle parked the psychic's runner before he took off down the street. Ms. I helped the dark-haired girl into her house and onto her couch.

"What did you do to get those boys to make them do this to you?" the woman asked curiously.

"All I did was beat the leader in a turbo duel. They said I cheated and decided to go after me. And you can see what they did to me with their runners." Anny let out another small cry of pain as she took off her bag and helmet. The woman sat across in a chair and there were a few minutes of an awkward silence before the woman's doorbell rang. She got up and opened it, revealing the boy, Kyle, and an older woman that was mostly identical to him there in a white doctor's coat.

The doctor noticed the brown-eyed girl right away and quickly came over to her. She managed to suppress cries of pain while the doctor looked over her and tended to her injuries.

"That should do it." The doctor said as she finished wrapping gauze around her arm and put it in a sling. "It's lucky we have this stuff at our house." She turned to her son, "Tell me what happened."

Kyle nervously relayed what had happened with the other boys. Apparently they were supposed to be a duel gang, like the one Anny knew her father was in to make Satellite safer with her Uncle Jack, Uncle Crow, and Uncle Kalin, but there really wasn't anyone else that was a duel gang around.

"I wish you'd stop hanging out with those boys, Kyle." His mother told him. He just looked away. The doctor turned back to Anny, "Where are your parents, young lady?"

This time, Anny looked away, "Not here."

"You're here all alone?" Ms. I asked.

"Yeah."

"How come?" Kyle asked. "You run away?"

"No." she answered, "I'm looking for someone."

"Who?" They all asked in unison.

"My mother."

"So you don't know her is what you're saying?" Kyle inquired.

"Not really." She continued to look away from them, "I'd rather not talk about it."

"Do you have a place to stay?" Ms. I wondered.

"No." the dark-haired girl repeated, "I was hoping to find her by now."

"Well, you can stay with me if you want." She offered, "Until you're healed. Which should take how long, Elaina?" she addressed the doctor casually.

"At least a month."

Anny sighed. "All right, I'll stay here. But I want to earn my keep."

"If that's what you want." Ms. I said and turned towards the other two, "Thank you for getting me, Kyle and for getting your mother. And thanks, Elaina for tending to her injuries."

"I'm a doctor. It's my job." The doctor responded before leaving. The door closed and Ms. I turned to Anny.

"Thank you for letting me stay, Ms. I." Anny said quietly.

"Don't be so formal. Since you're staying here, just call me, Akiza."

_Akiza_. That name sounded so familiar, but Anny couldn't place it. Why was _everything_ about this woman so familiar?

"What should call you, miss? What's your name?" Akiza asked.

"My name?" she repeated and the woman nodded.

She thought for a minute; she didn't want to give away her real name just in case.

"My name...my name is Arabelle. Arabelle Fallon." She lied, "Ari for short."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Ari."

"It's good to meet you, too, Akiza."

"Let me help you to the guest bedroom." She said. Anny nodded a little as the older woman put her arm around her again and helped her up.

She felt a little bit of pain as she limped out of Akiza's living room and down a hallway. The guest room was plain. There was just a bed, dresser, closet, and a doorway to what Anny guessed was a bathroom. The older woman helped Anny over to the rather large bed.

"You should get out of those wet clothes before you get sick, Ari." She told her before leaving, "I'm going to go get changed myself before I begin cooking."

"All right." Anny responded as the door to the room closed. She heard footsteps above her as she guessed Akiza went up to her upstairs bedroom. She changed as quickly as she could with one of her arms in a sling. She tried to recall when she had dislocated her shoulder when she was nine after she had fallen out of a tree and how she had changed then. It took a while, but she managed to change out of her wet clothes and into another pair. She stared into her reflection, studying her face. Her father said she looked just like her mother, except her hair of course. She had scrapes on the bridge of her nose and on her cheekbone, which explained the blood on her helmet vision.

A knock came at the bedroom door and Akiza came back in, "Dinner's ready, Ari."

"All right." She repeated, moving away from the mirror. Anny limped out of the room and into the small kitchen area. Two plates of simple spaghetti were there. Her Uncle Leo had always said that her mother had made the best spaghetti. Her Aunt Luna said that whenever her mother and father stayed with them, her Uncle Leo would beg for it; he had always said her mother was the best cook there was. She silently chuckled at the memory.

"I hope you're not allergic to anything, Ari." Akiza commented.

"No, I'm not." Anny responded quietly. _Why does she seem so familiar?_ She wondered. She ate quietly, before remembering that what she had said was a lie, "Actually, I do have a couple allergies. I have a minor one to sleeping pills and a severe allergy to mushrooms."

"Oddly enough, I have a mushroom allergy as well. And… someone I was very close to always got sick from sleeping pills. Why are you looking for your mother, Ari?" Akiza asked casually, changing the subject. "If you're going to stay here, we might as well get to know each other."

"I'm hoping she'll be able to help my dad." Anny responded.

"Is something wrong with him?"

"He… He fell into a coma a couple weeks ago after a car ran into him." She told Akiza, tears stinging her eyes, "I'd honestly rather not talk about it."

"All right."

Anny looked at the table. She saw something glint of Akiza's hand and looked at what it was; a wedding ring.

"Are you married, Akiza?"

The older woman looked a bit startled and looked at her hand, "I was. Once. A long time ago. But I never got a divorce. I just left."

"How come?" Anny asked, curious.

"I was dangerous. I didn't want to risk hurting my husband and daughter. I've always regretted leaving them. I still love them."

"How were you dangerous?"

"I'm a psychic duelist. I came out here to learn to control my powers better and once I did that, I just felt I couldn't go back. I'm sure my husband and daughter hate me. I'd rather not think about it, Ari."

"All right. I think I should let you know, I'm a psychic duelist, too." Anny commented quietly.

"Interesting."

Neither one spoke for the rest of dinner. Anny volunteered to wash the dishes, but Akiza told her that she should go to bed and rest up. That way she could heal faster and find her mother quicker.

* * *

><p>AnimeKiwi369: Dramatic Irony ALERT!<p>

Anny: So I said my name was Arabelle?

AnimeKiwi369: Yeah.

Anny: And I'm allergic to mushrooms?

AnimeKiwi369: Yeah; I give that allergy to Akiza and all Yusei and Akiza's kids for each story universe.

Anny: And sleeping pills?

AnimeKiwi369: Same thing with the mushrooms; only that's with Yusei this time. And that's not an original idea. I got it from my good friend **RobotFish**.

Anny: And even though outside of the story, meaning the before and after conversations, I know who my mother is, I don't in the story?

AnimeKiwi369: Yeah; that's why I said "Dramatic Irony ALERT"! Because the audience knows something the characters don't.

Anny: All right. How many reviews?

AnimeKiwi369: Since I got in the twenties when I only asked for like seven, I'm going to go with I only require at least eight reviews.

Anny: Eight?

AnimeKiwi369: Eight. Oh, and since school is starting up on Friday, my updates and writing time will be significantly slowed. Especially with JV volleyball practice schedule since our practices are from 5:30-7 at night. -.-' So my updates will probably be on weekends.

Anny: Any other announcements?

AnimeKiwi369: No, but there is this.

Anny: What?

AnimeKiwi369: Please be kind and please review! **;**D I'll try to update when I can!


	8. Chapter 7

AnimeKiwi369: Again, this chapter is almost entirely dialogue.

Anny: All right. So why are you now updating?

AnimeKiwi369: Because I finally have a chance to update. But this week's been kinda miserable.

Anny: How come?

AnimeKiwi369: In the past week I pulled a hamstring, groin muscle, gotten really bad chaffed thighs, a floor burn on my elbow, and a charlie horse. Not to mention I cannot hardly chew a thing. I've pretty much been on a diet of cup a noodles and greek yogurt.

Anny: Did you get braces or something?

AnimeKiwi369: Invisalign. It hurts to chew.

Anny: That's too bad. What goes on in the chapter.

AnimeKiwi369: It's kinda a filler chapter.

Anny: Okay.

AnimeKiwi369: I had some trouble with this and the a little bit with the next chapter. But after that, the story starts to flow very well.

Anny: Shouldn't you get to the disclaimer?

AnimeKiwi369: Yeah. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's or its characters. I only own the plot and my OCs.

* * *

><p>Psychic Connections<p>

Chapter 7

Anny woke up groggily the next morning. She didn't recognize her surroundings and sat up quickly, immediately regretting it. Pain shot throughout her body and remembered what had happened the previous day with Josh's gang. She remembered lying about her name, saying it was Arabelle Fallon instead of Annylynn Fudo, and how she was staying with Akiza.

She got up and went into the bathroom to take a shower. It was difficult with the injuries she had, though. The psychic looked at the clock, revealing it was 9:30. She limped out of the room and saw the redhead in the kitchen, cooking. The older psychic smiled when she saw her.

"Morning, Ari." She greeted

"Morning." She replied. "Akiza, do you mind if I wash the clothes I have with me?"

"Sure, I'll get a basket so you can put your clothes in it and I'll do a load for you."

A wave of scents washed over her, making her mouth water. She'd been so upset about her father lately she didn't even take interest in food. Sights or smells. But now she was taking interest; her stomach growled.

"What smells so good?" she asked; Anny had only know of her father's, her Uncle Crow's, and her Aunt Dove's cooking, but none of it had ever smelled so enticing.

"It's just some bacon, eggs, and some fruit." Akiza responded. "Nothing too fancy."

"It smells _amazing_." She commented.

"I was always told I was an amazing cook." She admitted. "Do you like your eggs or bacon done any specific way?"

"No." Anny told her, "But I think I'm a bigger fan of sunny-side up that I am for over-easy."

"My husband preferred the same."

"My dad's the same way, too." She commented, absently. She bit her lip, remembering her father's condition.

"I'm sorry about what happened to him." Akiza told her.

"The worst part of it was that it happened on my birthday." Anny added.

"I'm so sorry. That must have been awful." The woman said, "I hope you're able to find your mother."

"I do, too."

_**Later that Day**_

Anny looked at her thrashed duel runner. _At least it's not as thrashed as dad's when he dueled Uncle Kalin for the first time in the Signer-Dark Signer war._ She thought quietly.

"How am I going to fix this?" she asked no one, "I don't have anything to fix it."

"I think I'll be able to help." A slightly familiar voice suggested. Anny turned towards the sound of the voice and saw the sandy-haired boy, Kyle.

"How?"

"I could provide the parts. My dad owns the local hardware store." He informed her.

"Thanks, but why are you offering to help me when you're in that duel gang?"

"I was forced into it."

"Why?"

"They don't do too well in school and I was forced to be in their gang so I could tutor them or else they'd beat me up. They torture new duelists. That's why they went after you. And they don't like it when they lose."

"Is that why you went and got Akiza? Because you knew what they were going to do." She guessed.

"Yeah. And because I did that they kicked me out. I would've left before, but like I said they forced me. But I guess it's a good thing I didn't otherwise who knows what would've happened to you."

"I guess." Anny sighed, looking at her runner, "So why do you want to help me?"

"You do want to find your mother, correct?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I don't think you can ride your runner in its current condition to find her. And I want to help you to say sorry."

"All right. You can help me." Anny told him.

"Why are you looking for your mother anyway?" Kyle asked her curiously.

"A couple weeks ago, my dad fell into a coma and I think the only person that can wake him is my mother."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Why do you think your mother can wake your father? No one ever knows how long comas last."

"My parents have a special connection." She shot back with narrowed eyes, "Before my parents ever started dating, my mother fell into a coma and my father was able to wake her up. Although it was my Uncle Jack's idea that dad would be able to wake her."

"You have an Uncle Jack?"

"He's not my biological uncle; but he and my dad's friends are like relatives."

"So where are you from originally?"

"New Domino."

Kyle whistled, "You're from the big city."

"You seemed comfortable around Akiza, why is that?" she asked curiously.

"I get along with Ms. I better than most only because she understands what it's like to be different because of psychic powers."

"You're a psychic?" she exclaimed.

"Yeah. So is my dad."

"Any other psychics I should know about in this town?"

"No."

"Well I'm a psychic, too. And before you ask, I get it from my mother, not my father."

"Oh, well, we never got properly introduced before. I'm Kyle. Kyle Simms." He said, holding out his hand.

Anny took his hand with her uninjured one and shook it, "Ari. Ari Fallon." She lied.

"'Ari'?" he repeated.

"Um…yeah."

"Funny. You don't look like an Ari; you look more like an Annie."

"Well, my name's Ari." She told him hastily.

"If you say so."

"I say so."

"Would you care to be friends?"

"Sure." At least she had another friend besides Brandon and Luke now.

"You know what?" Kyle asked.

"What?" Anny asked, beginning to get annoyed by the game of twenty questions. Yusei had always said she had her mother's temper when she got mad.

"You look really familiar."

"I get that a lot." She responded; she did. Being the duel champion's daughter, she had been in papers and on TV a couple times with her dad.

"Want me to help you find your mother?"

She thought about that for a minute, taken by surprise, "Yeah, I'd like that. When do you want to start helping me repair my runner?"

"Whenever you wanna."

"How does Thursday sound?"

"Great. It's a date."

"Yeah. A date." She repeated.

_**That Night—10 P.M.**_

Anny sat in the bed, cell phone at her ear, listening to the ringing at the other end.

"Hello?" a familiar female voice asked.

"Aunt Dove." She said, relieved someone answered.

"Anny!" she exclaimed; the dark-haired girl heard her adopted aunt pull away from the phone slightly and call for her adopted uncle, "I'm so glad we're hearing from you. We've been so worried about you. Hang on a sec." she heard her aunt switch the phone to speaker.

"Little bird, is that you?" Crow asked.

"Yeah, Uncle Crow. Is my dad any better?" she asked, anxiously.

"He's still in his coma, but his other injuries are healing well. But what about you? How're doing?"

"Well, I'm in Westerly Canyon. But I haven't found my mom, yet. I ran into a small problem."

"What kind of small problem?" Dove asked.

"I got involved in a turbo duel with the leader of a so-called duel gang."

"What happened?" Crow inquired; he knew what duel gangs were capable of, "Are you all right, little bird?"

"I beat the leader, but the others thought I cheated, so they began chasing me and ramming me. And my runner eventually fell on top of me."

"Are you all right? They didn't get your knee, did they?" Crow asked.

"Unfortunately, they did." Anny responded. Besides dueling, the dark-haired young lady also played softball and the previous season she had taken a pitch to the side of her knew when she was up batting.

"How bad are you hurt, Anny?" Dove inquired.

"Well my arm's in a sling again, I have several cuts and bruises, my ribs are killing me, and I'm limping pretty bad." She answered honestly.

"Oh, Anny!" she exclaimed, sounding tearful, due to her expectancy and hearing how much adopted niece was hurt.

"Dove, she'll be all right. She's strong and stubborn. Right, little bird?" Crow said.

"I'll be fine." She reassured, "I'm strong and stubborn." She agreed, laughing for the first time in the past few weeks. She suddenly felt tears in her eyes and wiped them away hastily, "I really miss you guys."

"We miss you, too, Ann—" Dove told her, but stopped halfway through her name.

"Aunt Dove?" she asked, "Is something wrong?"

"I'm fine, Anny."

"The baby just kicked. That's all. She was just surprised." Crow told her.

"And hoping you'll be here before the baby arrives." The woman added.

"I really hope I am, too. I wish I could see you guys. It feels like I've been away for years, instead of just a little over a week."

"Yeah." The two on the other end agreed. Anny yawned on her end. She was awfully tired. She sighed.

"I should get going. I'm really tired."

"I imagine you are." Crow said, "Good luck, little bird."

"Thanks." She told him.

"And be safe." Dove added.

"I will." She reassured.

"And," they told her in unison, "we love you."

"I love you guys, too. Bye."

"Bye." The other two told her solemnly and hung up the phone. Anny sunk onto her pillow and let her tears out; all she wanted was to be home again. As she fell asleep, she wondered only one thing, _Why did mom have to leave?_

* * *

><p>AnimeKiwi369: Sorry that this chapter is pretty much all dialogue.<p>

Anny: It's almost like a script.

AnimeKiwi369: Hehe, yeah. Like I said, sorry about that.

Anny: On a different note, this story is really getting popular.

AnimeKiwi369: Yeah! I know. Six chapters and a prologue and it already has 124 reviews! It makes me really happy. This is like as popular as **EchoGirl319**'s story "A Rose in the Stars"!

Anny: That _is_ popular.

AnimeKiwi369: It will be a lot less chapter than her story though.

Anny: Okay.

AnimeKiwi369: I'm going to get to the review request.

Anny: Sounds good to me.

AnimeKiwi369: I think I'll ask for just eight reviews. So without further ado, I'll try to update soon. So please be kind and please review! **;**3


	9. Chapter 8

AnimeKiwi369: I'm a little surprised at how much people like this story.

Anny: Why? Isn't having a popular story a good thing?

AnimeKiwi369: Well, yeah, it is. But not when you're being pressured into updating. Or when you have several anonymous reviews leaving, like, seven reviews for one chapter because they have no way to contact you.

Anny: I see. That can get annoying.

AnimeKiwi369: And I don't appreciate being pressured. I'll update on my own time, when I want to review.

Anny: You seem rather angry.

AnimeKiwi369: Because I was already pressured once this week, I don't need to be pressured in my haven.

Anny: What goes on in the chapter?

AnimeKiwi369: You'll see. The first part of the chapter is mostly dialogue, but this was the chapter where I started to get on a roll with descriptions. So from this chapter on, the story will be much more descriptive and in my eyes, better!

Anny: So you want to do the disclaimer now?

AnimeKiwi369: Yeah. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's or its characters. But I do, however, own the storyline and my OCs.

* * *

><p>Psychic Connections<p>

Chapter 8

On Thursday, Anny got up early before Akiza could. She was still limping, but it was getting better. She went into the kitchen and began cooking. The older psychic arrived downstairs soon after the dark-haired girl had set the plates up.

"You didn't have to cook, Ari. You're still injured."

"I wanted to." She replied, "I want to earn my keep. I won't take 'no' for an answer."

Akiza looked down with sad eyes; why did that look seem so familiar to Anny?

"You sound exactly like my husband when I was sick, and I didn't want him to do anything for me. He wouldn't take 'no' for an answer." She told the dark-haired turbo duelist in a low tone.

"I'm the same way. Whenever my dad or aunt or uncle got sick or hurt, I wouldn't take 'no' when I asked if they wanted help." She looked down too.

"So your aunt and uncle live with you?" Akiza asked.

"They're not my real aunt and uncle, but they're like my family. And yes they live with us." Anny answered, "Their actually expecting a child in a couple months."

"They must be happy." The elder psychic commented.

"Yeah, but they miss me and are worried about my dad." She told her.

"I would imagine they would be."

Anny stayed silent as she began eating, "I'm going to get some parts for my runner today with Kyle." She informed.

"All right." Akiza responded, "He's a very nice boy and intelligent. He was one of the smartest kids in all of my classes last year."

"What do you teach?" the dark-haired girl asked.

"English."

"I've always done well in English." Anny commented, "Although I have to say, my favorite subject at Duel Academy is dueling."

The redhead tensed up, "You go to Duel Academy, Ari?"

"Yeah. Did I say something wrong?" she asked, concerned.

"No." the other psychic looked at the clock, "You should ready for Kyle to come over."

Anny looked at the clock, "Yeah, I probably should." She got up and went back into the room she was staying in. She lied down on the bed and let out a frustrated sigh. Why was everything about Akiza so familiar? Everything about her. Her looks, her eyes, her voice… She felt like she had heard that voice somewhere before, but the question was where?

The dark-haired girl lifted the locket—her mother's locket—from the inside of her shirt. She had opened it a few nights ago, only to find a picture of her as a baby and a slightly younger version of her father in it. She figured she had meant everything to her mother and that was why she had those pictures in there. Anny wished she knew what her mother looked like.

She got up and shut the blinds to the window and locked the door to the room. She took off her locket and clothes to take a shower quietly. Her shoulder throbbed as she washed her hair, having taken it out of its sling. She studied herself in the mirror again after wrapping a soft towel around her body. She couldn't stop staring at her eyes. The cat-like shape… The dark amber gold eyes…

She sighed and grabbed a hairbrush, running over her hair over and over again. She hastily used a separate towel to dry her hair before brushing it again. Her hair had always been a bit thin. Yusei had told her a few times that her mother used to play with her hair all the time when she had been only an infant. Anny could almost feel the soft, ghostly touch of her mother's light fingers brushing against her head.

She reached up to her magenta-burgundy streak again. She tied her hair back into a ponytail and went back into the room. She sat down on the bed and took out the photograph of her and her father several months ago. Anny traced the image of her father. She longed to see him okay; she shuddered at the memory of seeing Yusei so battered up.

She silently began dress. She chuckled silently and dully as she remembered when was beginning to develop as a young lady should and how Dove was the one that helped her with it. Dove had always been the one to take her shopping for clothes or just in general. It was always awkward when '_womanly'_ topics came up with her father or Crow and especially around Brandon and Luke.

Anny heard a knock at the door as she finished pulling a blue tank-top that showed a small amount of cleavage, over her head. She had on her black jean shorts and black stockings and gloves. And she had put her locket back on, resting it on her chest. It felt cold against her ivory skin. The door opened a little and she saw Akiza's eyes through the crack.

"Kyle's here, Ari." She told her.

"I'm almost ready." The dark-haired young lady responded pulling her boots on and put her arm back in a sling. She went out of the room and into the living room, where the said boy and the older psychic were conversing a little. "Ready?" she asked when she saw a break in the conversation.

Kyle looked over at her and nodded, "Yep." He responded and moved towards the door. Before he led Anny out, he turned towards Akiza again, "Thanks again, Ms. I."

"No problem, Kyle." She responded and the two turbo duelists began to head out again, "Oh, and Ari?"

"Yeah, Akiza?" she inquired.

"I'm might be out when you get back, there's a key under the mat to let yourself in."

"All right." She responded and headed out the door. She looked at Kyle as they got outside, "How're we gettin' to your dad's hardware store?" she asked, taking out the list of parts she knew she'd need to fix her runner.

"It's in the middle of town, so I asked my mom to let me borrow her car. And she let me. So we get my mom's car for the day."

Anny simply nodded and stayed silent, remembering how her dad and honorary uncles taught her, Brandon, and Luke to drive both duel runners and cars. She was supposed to have taken her test to get her normal license already, since she already had her turbo duel license several months ago. But she hadn't. Since Yusei had been in that accident, she hadn't really been focused. Her father was supposed to help her plan a date to take it. She wished whoever it was that had rammed into him was caught. He crushed their lives.

Her father had said that she was a careful driver. And that she was also a good driver. She felt another pang of homesickness. She hoped her father was recovering well. She wondered how Brandon and Luke were doing. Maybe she should call them.

"Ari? Aren't you coming?" Kyle asked.

"Hmmm?" she asked, "Oh, coming." She responded, going over to the car.

She got into the passenger's side, staying silent. She saw Kyle slide into the driver's side with ease, putting the key in the ignition. She was silent as the sandy-haired boy pulled into the street and began heading towards the middle of town. Anny tilted her head to the side and stared out the window. It was dreary. It seemed like it was a lot in that small town. Or maybe it was just the fact that she was missing her father so much.

She always loved driving around with her father. She missed his voice and how she would laugh when he turned the radio on and sang. The psychic simply just missed him. She wanted to talk to him; she made a mental note to call one of her adopted aunts or uncles and have them put the phone to her father's ear. Even if he couldn't hear or talk back to her, at least she could speak to him.

Anny closed her eyes, remembering the good times. Like when she sat on the kitchen counter when she was little while her father cooked. Her father always laughed when she would take blueberry waffles before they were on her plate with the other breakfast foods. And how both would laugh when they were baking something and they had to make frosting. Both would always take samples of frosting from the bowl before whatever it was they were making was done.

She could remember when he first offered to Crow and Dove to live with them. Anny had been excited when they said 'yes' to the offer. She had helped them unpack their stuff, which didn't take as long as she thought it was. The dark-haired girl wondered how they were feeling about having the house all to themselves. It was probably lonely.

"Ari? Ari?" Kyle's voice snapped her out of her trance.

"Huh?" she asked, looking at him.

"I said we're here." He commented.

"Oh, all right." She had been wrapped up in her thoughts that she hadn't noticed the drive went by fast.

The dark-haired teen got out of the car. They were parked in front of a normal-sized shop with glass doors. The sandy-haired boy came around to her. He motioned for her to follow. She walked as best she could with him. Kyle gallantly opened the door for her and she mumbled a 'thank you' as she walked in. There were at least a dozen aisles in there.

The green-eyed teen came besides her and gently pulled her towards the cash register. A man with green eyes and dark hair stood behind it. There weren't very many customers at the moment. The man greeted them with a smile.

"Hey, dad." The sandy-haired boy greeted.

"Oh, hey son." The man replied and grinned, "Who's you're little friend?"

"This is Ari Fallon." He explained, "The girl that's staying with Ms. I. I told you about her."

"So you're the famous Ari that took down Josh Mittsen in two turns, was it?" he inquired.

"I don't exactly keep count." She responded a little sheepishly.

"But you got my son out of that gang, and I thank you." The elder man said to her.

"Um, you're welcome." She replied.

"I haven't introduced myself yet." He commented, "As you have guessed, I am Kyle's father, Mr. Simms. It is quite a pleasure Miss Fallon."

"Likewise, sir." She responded.

"I assume you're here for parts." Mr. Simms guessed, "Kyle told me a few days ago that he was going to help you with fixin' up your runner."

Anny nodded. She felt a vibration in her pocket, which startled her. She took her phone out of her pocket and at the number. Her heart jumped in her throat.

* * *

><p>AnimeKiwi369: Cliff hanger alert!<p>

Anny: Are you trying to torture me more?

AnimeKiwi369: Yes. It's my only joy in life.

Anny: You're twisted.

AnimeKiwi369: Yes, yes I am.

Anny: I think everyone knows that by now. So do you have a set number of reviews?

AnimeKiwi369: At least eight again. And for the anonymies (anonymous reviewers) please, only leave once review. I get that you like that story and want me to update, but I do have a life and I am busy, so you guys getting on my case with hurrying up and updating just gets on my nerves. And if you like the story that much, be patient.

Anny: You're really on a rant today.

AnimeKiwi369: Yes, yes I am. Like I said, I don't need to be pressured in my haven of FanFiction.

Anny: So, what will you do if anonymous reviewers leave more than one review?

AnimeKiwi369: As much as I hate to have less reviews and hurt their feelings, I'm going to delete them. Especially if it has any pressuring implication of updating.

Anny: You can be mean.

AnimeKiwi369: Yeah, well, I was already pressured into doing lines for volleyball because of a forgetful teammate. And I was the only one they asked/pressured, so I'm rather sick and tired of being taken advantage of!

Anny: Maybe you should get to the review request before you go more off the handle.

AnimeKiwi369: That's probably a good idea. Please do not take offense at the rant and just consider my feelings. So please be kind and please review! **;**D I will update when I can, so please don't pressure me; remember all of us are getting back to school. Please review!


	10. Chapter 9

AnimeKiwi369: I know it's been two weeks, but it's been hectic!

Anny: Sophomore year can do that to ya.

AnimeKiwi369: Yeah, especially when you have volleyball from 5:30-7 almost every night or a game, which I don't play in. It gets frustrating.

Anny: Yeah. So because you have been so busy I won't be angry. Though last chapter was a cliffhanger.

AnimeKiwi369: Thanks. Also my muse has been on vacation lately. Especially since the botched ending of 5D's-the dubbed one. Though it did leave more room for possibilities. However, I hated it. I'll get over it though. So I'm going to incorporate more of the original content.

Anny: All right. So what happens in this chapter?

AnimeKiwi369: If you're so anxious, read and find out. I'm gonna do the disclaimer. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's or its characters. I only own my OCs and the storyline.

* * *

><p>Psychic Connections<p>

Chapter 9

Anny stared at the number on the front of her screen. She was going to get it now. She looked at the two green-eyed men in front of her. Her other blonde-haired surrogate aunt and other blue-haired honorary uncle rarely called her personally when they were in France. Except when they wanted her to babysit when they visited. Usually it was through the phone at home, but this time was different. She gave a hasty bow, feeling the locket dangle a little.

"I kinda have to take this." she said apologetically, going a few aisles away from them. She walked to the other end of it as her phone continued vibrating. She finally stopped and took the call, looking again at the caller ID.

_LeBlanc._

Anny tentatively put her phone to her ear, "Hello?"

"_Annylynn Rosette Fudo!"_ her aunt Sherry scolded. The middle name card; she was in trouble now, "We fly into New Domino as soon as we're able, only to find that you've gone on a search for your mother?"

"Aunt Sherry, please listen." She tried.

"Oh, Anny, I'm just worried about you." The French duelist told her, "We all are."

"It's true, Anny girl." her uncle Bruno said sympathetically, "We know how close you are to your father. And we know how hard you were taking it when we talked to the others."

"It surprised us that you weren't there with your father when we arrived." The French duelist commented.

"I'm sorry, but I had an…an idea." She said slowly, "I thought by finding my mother, I could wake my dad. And…And that's all I want Aunt Sherry, Uncle Bruno." She could feel her voice begin to waver and tears almost well in her eyes. She still couldn't handle talking about it without tearing up.

"Anny, girl, it's okay." The mechanic tried comforting over the phone, "You don't have to talk about it."

"If it helps any, Ann, your father is recovering well physically. The doctors put his arm and leg in casts today." The blonde commented.

"I-I guess that's good." She replied, managing to suppress the tears, "Has there been anything about my papa's status besides that?"

"Sadly no." the blue-haired man told her, "But we're still praying."

"Did you guys bring Josie with you?" Anny asked curiously.

"Of course they did!" a younger voice exclaimed, "Anny, why are you trying to find your mommy?" the voice of Josephina Cherie LeBlanc asked. She was the young and only daughter of the LeBlancs. She was only about seven. For a while, like Crow and Dove, they had thought they would never be able to have a child. She looked mostly like Sherry with Bruno's eyes.

"Hey, Josie." She greeted with a slight smile, "I was, uh, hoping to find her and that she would be able to wake my dad."

"That's why you went." The older blonde commented, "We really hope you find her."

"Yeah. And that we get to see you again soon." The blue-haired man added.

"I really want to see you guys again, too." The dark-haired girl admitted, "I'm a little busy right now. Can I call you guys back later?"

"Of course." They all replied, "Bye."

"Bye, Aunt Sherry, Uncle Bruno, Josie." She told them, hanging up.

She began to feel homesick. She missed everything! She let the tears she had suppressed fall. She heard the hot droplets splash against the linoleum flooring of the shop. She felt a hand come down on her shoulder and looked back at Kyle. His eyes were filled with concerned. The psychic hastily wiped her tears away.

"What's wrong?" he asked gently. When she didn't respond because she was too afraid her voice was going to give, he pulled her close carefully, so as not to jostle her shoulder.

"I want my dad…" Anny whispered into his shoulder, "I just want my papa…"

"I know." He comforted, "And I'm going to help you find your mother so you can get him back." He pulled her back a little, "Why don't we find those parts now?"

The dark-haired girl nodded numbly as she let her companion guide her around the store.

_**New Domino General—Yusei's Hospital Room**_

Luna sat quietly next to her adopted older brother. It was her turn to stay with him. Everyone had been taking three hour at a time turns since the dark-haired Signer's daughter had left. It had been more than difficult for the cobalt-eyed man since his wife had left him all those years ago. She had helped him with coping over losing the only woman he had loved. But the young Signer had simply told him that he still had his _and Akiza's_ child.

Something _their_ love had created.

From the day she had told him that, he had more life than after the burgundy-haired woman left, but still never quite the same or as happy. At least when he was alone. He usually was happy around his daughter. Though money was a bit tight since he was a single father, he had always tried to spoil Anny just a _little_ bit. She had always been a bit of a daddy's girl, as well, not having a _true_ mother growing up.

When the older Claw Signer had left, it had left a void in all of them. It wasn't as good since she left. Especially for the former Black Rose's daughter. Luna often wondered if Akiza regretted the decision to leave her daughter. It must have been difficult for her to leave New Domino. She had loved Yusei and their daughter very much. She had usually been the one to hold the dark-haired girl. The burgundy-haired psychic had loved that little baby so much; had always been protective.

The teal-haired woman took the cobalt-eyed Signer's hand gently, "I know Anny's doing everything to help you, Yusei." She whispered to him, "She misses you very much."

There was no change in his vital signs or physical signs. But at the mention of his daughter's name, his eyes twitched ever so slightly. That was it, though. She hoped that whatever was going on inside of his head was something good or at least peaceful.

* * *

><p>"Do you think I'm…?" Akiza trailed off slightly.<p>

"I don't know." Yusei told her, "We won't know until we get the results."

"But we've been disappointed before." She pointed out, looking down at the coffee table, awaiting for the results from the test she had just taken.

"Even if you're not, I won't stop loving you." He reassured, taking her hand and giving it a gentle squeeze.

The dark-haired Signer smiled at his wife as she nervously played with the locket he had given her for their first anniversary. She hadn't been feeling all that well in the past few weeks in the morning, but it usually faded by early afternoon. But this had happened a couple times before and it had ended up being the flu. Before, though, the feelings had only been a couple days before the illness became full fledged. This, however, was lasting longer than a flu should. They had decided to chance it and take the test.

What the psychic said was true. They had been disappointed before. When they thought it was this, it ended up being a flu a few days later. That had happened three times already. Even once when they were engaged. They truly loved each other. But Akiza seemed to be a bit prone to the flu. She got it almost once a year. He would take care of her though; wait on her hand and foot until she was better. She always appreciated it and returned the favor when he was ill.

Yusei gently placed a kiss on her jaw line, wrapping his other arm around her. She looked at him nervously out of the corners of her eyes. She secretly wanted this, but was afraid of being disappointed again. He grabbed her chin with his thumb and index finger, gently turning her head towards him. He pulled her close and then placed a gentle, yet passionate, kiss on her lips. He lied back on the couch, taking her with him as she began to run her fingers through his thick hair, and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Still afraid of being disappointed?" he asked as she rested her head on his chest after they broke apart.

"Yes." She responded, looking at him again. Akiza smiled at him, "But I know you'll help me through it."

"If it helps," he started, "I want this as much as you do."

"It helps a little." She replied.

"Do you think we have the results?" he asked, softly pushing a lock of her burgundy hair behind her ear. Her expression fell slightly, growing nervous. She reached over and grabbed the test off the coffee table. She gasped slightly.

"We have the results." She told him.

"And…?" he asked, curious as a small smile formed. She showed him.

"I'm pregnant." She said, "Looks like we won't just be Yusei and Akiza Fudo."

"Soon, we'll be mommy and daddy Fudo." He smiled at her, kissing her passionately again, "This is great! You're pregnant!"

She laughed, "Yeah." She agreed, "Everything we wanted and soon we'll have a miracle of our own to add to it."

"Yes." He said, "Parents! I can't believe how wonderful this is."

"I know." She smiled, setting the test aside to wrap her arms around his neck, "I love you, Yusei."

He smiled back, "I love you, too, Akiza."

* * *

><p>Luna watched as her older brother figure's eyes twitched again slightly. The corners of his mouth did, too. Those were the first real movements the dark-haired Signer had made in the three weeks he'd been in the coma. It was good development. The green-gold-eyed woman smiled and made a mental note to tell Anny when she next called.<p>

She hoped that whatever was going on in Yusei's mind would keep up. And maybe he'd be out of his coma sooner.

* * *

><p>AnimeKiwi369: Yeah, I put that with Yusei and Akiza in there on purpose. I'm just a sap for sweetness within sour.<p>

Anny: It was sweet. I enjoyed that last part. If only I knew.

AnimeKiwi369: You'll learn soon enough.

Anny: What'll be in the next chapter?

AnimeKiwi369: Honestly, I don't rememb-OH! I like that chapter.

Anny: I'll take that as a good thing. Should I take that as a good thing?

AnimeKiwi369: Let's just call it another sweet'n'sour.

Anny: How many reviews?

AnimeKiwi369: Well, I would definitely, like, maybe ten. I got around twenty last time; I would like to get into the 200s though, since I have 180-something. I don't remember the exact; it's been awhile.

Anny: So...? Review request?

AnimeKiwi369: Right. Please be kind and please review! I really appreciate them! I'll try to update when I can, 'kay? So please review! **;**D


	11. Chapter 10

AnimeKiwi369: Well, I'm officially tired.

Anny: Why? Long day?

AnimeKiwi369: Something like that. I honestly hate how news travels so fast.

Anny: What happened?

AnimeKiwi369: I'd rather not talk about it. It's an uncomfortable subject for me.

Anny: Can I get a hint?

AnimeKiwi369: It has to do with the homecoming dance, which I'm not going to. I don't like dances. I don't like social gatherings. As many people have guessed, I'm an introvert most of the time.

Anny: Oh, all right. I'll drop it.

AnimeKiwi369: Thank you. By the way, I'd like to apologize to my readers for not updating in about two or so weeks. Like I've stated, being a sophomore is busy.

Anny: I know the feeling. By the way, when exactly are you planning to get that permit of yours?

AnimeKiwi369: ...I don't know.

Anny: All right.

AnimeKiwi369: Time for a disclaimer. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's or its characters. I just own my OCs, which you can find listed on my profile, and the storyline.

* * *

><p>Psychic Connections<p>

Chapter 10

Akiza set aside the papers she was going over for student transcripts and removed her reading glasses. It was such tedious work. She was bored. Ari still wasn't back from getting parts with Kyle. She reached for the cross necklace with the emerald she had worn since she first was in Arcadia. She would have rather been playing with the locket that Yusei had gotten for her when they had been married. She had to bite her bottom lip to keep the tears at bay. It was still hard to think about the dark-haired Signer she was still in love with.

The psychic regretted leaving him and their daughter, Anny, all those years ago. But she couldn't bring herself to pack up and go back. She couldn't even bring herself to call the cobalt-eyed man. She was sure that her former husband didn't hate her because he said that he could never hate her for anything. But she was positive that their daughter hated her. Who wouldn't hate their mother for leaving them when they were only a year old?

The burgundy-haired woman sighed. She could still hear Anny's cries ring in her ears and the soft feel of her tear-stained baby cheek. She also couldn't forget the fearful look in her brown eyes the day she had lost control of her powers. She wished that she could see what she looked like now. She figured she would probably look like Ari. The night that the other psychic had come, she had thought that Ari might be Anny. But she just couldn't convince herself that her daughter would leave from New Domino to find her. She had Yusei after all.

She could still remember when they found out about their daughter. They had both been so ecstatic. She remembered the media attention when she had finally started showing and when she would start turbo dueling again. Depending on mood swings, she did and didn't mind the attention of the baby bump. Akiza had always smiled brightly when she had felt her and Yusei's child move or kick. She had cried when she and the Dragon Head Signer had seen their daughter for the first time in the ultrasound.

She had _loved_ being pregnant with that little baby.

It was pretty funny when Anny had been born. It had been during the finals of the WRGP after about seven false alarms. She had been in the pit with the others just before the duel started when her water had broken. Luna had immediately called the paramedics for an ambulance. The team had rushed for a change in who would be dueling since Yusei was going to be there with her through all of her labor. Kalin had ultimately gotten to duel in Yusei's place. Sherry had been a little angry, but only because she couldn't duel because of a broken wrist she had gotten during practice. She and Bruno lived in France for part of the year.

The brown-eyed now-teacher had felt so protective when she first held her baby girl. She had ended up being in labor for a day and a half. She had felt guilty when she learned she had broken her husband's hand in three places. He had, of course, reassured her that it all right; it was only a reflex from the pain she had been in when she was having their daughter. But his hand had been in a cast for almost two months. She had always loved to hold Anny.

It broke her heart when she had to leave the two people she loved most.

The Claw Signer shook her head slightly. That was another life. Another world. One she missed, but this was her life now. After she had left, she had gone as far as she could before breaking down. Westerly Canyon was the closest town that she broke down near. It was a slow town compared to the hustle and bustle of New Domino City and Satellite.

After she had decided to settle there and rent the house she was currently in, she had decided on a new career that didn't involve dueling. She'd always had an interest in English and decided on being a teacher. When the classes got too rowdy, she would summon one of her monsters to get them to quiet. Being such a small town, Westerly Canyon didn't know that she was Signer or once been The Black Rose or part of Team 5D's or the wife of Yusei Fudo. She was now Miss Akiza Izinski again. Not Mrs. Akiza Fudo.

"I can never stop thinking about them." She sighed to herself.

She heard the sound of a car pull into the driveway and figured that Kyle and Ari were finished getting things for the girl's runner. The sandy-haired boy opened the door, holding a paper bag, as the brown-eyed girl trudged into the house with a solemn expression. Something must have happened that reminded her of her father and his condition. It was truly sad what had happened. Akiza had checked on the younger psychic several nights ago, and she had been crying in her sleep.

"I'll put this somewhere and we can get started on repairs on Saturday." The green-eyed psychic said to the brown-eyed one, "Is it a plan?"

"Yeah." The dark-haired teen mumbled, "Bye." She slowly went down the hall. The sound of a soft clicking could be heard as the girl closed and locked the door to the guest room.

"What happened?" the burgundy-haired woman asked as the other psychic sighed.

"Ari got a call from someone from her hometown or something." He explained, "After she hung up, she sorta broke down, Ms. I. She just wants to see her father. I feel so bad for her."

"Yeah, I do, too." She agreed, "I know my friends and parents were worried when I was in a coma…both times."

"You were in comas?" he exclaimed, incredulous.

She nodded, "It was long before I ever moved here and way before you were ever born. I was only seventeen the first time and about eighteen the second time. That was a different life, though. Thanks for taking her out and offering to help with her runner."

"It was no problem, Ms. I." he responded, setting the bag on the coffee table, "I guess I'll see you later."

"Have a good day, Kyle." She told him.

"You, too, Ms. I." he replied, "And tell Ari that I hope that she feels better."

"I will." She reassured as he left and she got up. She went to the door of the dark-haired girl's room. She knocked softly, "Ari?" she asked. She could hear the sound of a sniffle.

"Y-Yes?" the girl asked.

"Do you want anything?" Akiza inquired, trying to sound comforting.

"No, thank you." Came the response.

"If you need anything, I'm here."

There was no response this time. She gave a slight sigh and left the parentless girl alone.

_**With Anny**_

The dark-haired girl searched through her extra deck for Stardust Dragon as she fumbled with opening her locket with her good arm. She moved her locket and the card out of the way of her falling tears. She stared at the image of her father for she didn't know how long. She clutched her father's beloved dragon card. She wanted to hear his voice. Needed to hear his voice.

Anny remembered how her father would always hold her tight when she was upset as a little girl. He would always whisper sweet fatherly things to her. When she had been from about ages eight down to two, he would either let her sleep with him in his room or stay with her in her room. Yusei would always stroke her hair as he held her tight.

There had been a few times when she had wanted her mother instead of her father. Like the time she had gotten into a fight with Brandon and Luke when they had said she wouldn't understand some things since she didn't have mother. They had only been about four or three. She had just wanted a mother, so she could just prove them wrong.

Once, just once, Anny wanted to know what it was like to be held in slender arms as she cried into her mother. She had cried into her surrogate aunts plenty of times. But she wanted to cry into her own mother. She knew she had cried into her mother as a baby, but she didn't remember it. She had only been an infant.

The psychic wanted to remember a time she would be comforted by the person she'd never had in her life. She wanted to be held by arms she didn't remember. She wanted to cry into the breast of the one she couldn't recall. She wanted to feel the comforting presence of someone she had no recollection of. She wanted to breathe in the scent that was familiar somewhere in the back of her subconscious. She wanted to hear the soothing voice that was so distant in her mind.

Anny wanted her mother.

And still wanted her father.

_**New Domino General—Yusei's Hospital Room**_

The dark-haired model was taking her turn being with the Turbo Duel King. Her heart had torn in two when she had looked into the dark-haired Signer's daughter's eyes. They had been so sad. Though, her eyes had always been a little sad. Not growing up with a mother.

Misty had always acted motherly towards the girl as the other women in their extended family had. The brown-eyed girl had always accepted this act of kindness. But she knew that Anny wanted Akiza around. Secretly. She and the others wished that they had told the dark-haired girl more about her mother. And Yusei did as well. But they knew that he had trouble talking about his wife.

"I know you miss Anny." She said, though she knew he couldn't hear her, "Even though you can't tell us how much. I know you miss her a lot."

The model saw the Signer's breath hitch slightly before going back to normal.

* * *

><p>Yusei smiled gently as he watched his wife slept. Her breathing was still a little hard, but he wasn't worried. He flexed his hand as best he could in its confinement of a cast. His hand was broken in three places, but he didn't mind. It was worth taking that pain Akiza had given him. After all, she had been in more pain that he had been.<p>

He looked down at his wife's arms, his smile softening even more. The small pink bundle in her arms was wriggling ever so slightly. Though he knew the psychic's grip could be tight, he could see that in her unconscious her arms were growing tired. He removed his right glove (as his left was in the cast) and carefully took a hold of the small, now wriggling, bundle as he sat down in the chair he had near the hospital bed.

The Signer looked down at the small, sleepy face within the blankets as she opened her small brown eyes. She'd been with them for about twelve hours. It was 5:01 a.m. when Annylynn Rosette Fudo was finally brought into the world. He and Akiza were finally parents. Yusei still couldn't get over the fact that he was a father. It felt right to say it. He loved the little baby in his arms as soon as he saw her.

Anny looked up at the man called her father. She looked around slightly searching for her mother. She looked up back at the cobalt-eyed Signer and gave a small, toothless smile. He gently stroked the baby's cheek before the newborn grabbed his index. She didn't let go. Her grip wasn't that strong, but it was an adorable little gesture.

The baby looked so much like her mother. Especially her eyes. She had the same eyes as her mother. The Signer knew that he was going to love looking into her eyes as much as he enjoyed looking into his wife's. He gently placed a soft kiss on the baby's forehead. She was a little startled by the action. He could tell she almost started crying.

Yusei didn't think anything of it. She wasn't even a day old. She didn't really know anything about the world other than he was her father and Akiza was her mother. But she was going to have eighteen years to learn things from her parents. The Signer gently started rocking his daughter as he heard the unconscious one stirred in her sleep. He looked at his wife, who was slowly waking.

"Is she awake?" she asked.

"Yes." He responded, "I was afraid you were going to accidently let go of her. Your arms looked tired." He commented.

"If I could, I'd never let her go." She replied with a soft smile, "Or you for that matter."

* * *

><p>Misty watched in awe as she saw the unconscious man ever so slightly flex his hand. That was amazing! She had heard from Luna that she had seen his eyelids twitch a little the previous day. And now he had just barely flexed his hand. The model didn't want to keep this news to herself and the others. She needed to share this with Anny.<p>

* * *

><p>AnimeKiwi369: I couldn't resist putting in another little flashback. Wasn't it adorable?<p>

Anny: ...Yeah. It was. But why do I have to suffer so much.

AnimeKiwi369: Sigh. Does no one retain what I say? It adds to the story.

Anny: ...That's right. I remember...But I still don't like to be tortured.

AnimeKiwi369: Sorry, but that's the way the wheel turns.

Anny: How many reviews are you asking for?

AnimeKiwi369: Hmmm...I honestly don't care as long as it is in the double digits.

Anny: That's different than what you normally ask for.

AnimeKiwi369: Yeah, well. I'm feeling easy-going right now.

Anny: So you'll update...?

AnimeKiwi369: When I have the chance. So please be kind and please review! **;**D


	12. Chapter 11

AnimeKiwi369: Why is it that I always update in the middle of a school day, I'm sick?

Anny: I don't know. But I do know that you don't like to be sick on school days.

AnimeKiwi369: Yeah. But I guess it's better to be sick now that during the play, when I can't afford to be sick. I'm in the play both weeks.

Anny: Yeah. What happens in this chapter?

AnimeKiwi369: Not much. It's a flashback though.

Anny: Another one with my dad?

AnimeKiwi369: No, you have it this time.

Anny: Oh, then I guess let's get this show on the road.

AnimeKiwi369: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's or its characters. I just own my OCs and the storyline. Oh, and I don't own the musical _"Wicked"_ either.

* * *

><p>Psychic Connections<p>

Chapter 11

"_No good deed goes unpunished!"_

Anny was awoken from her heavy, dreamless slumber by the sharp sound of her ringtone from her phone. She dismally opened her eyes, greeted by a wall of dark bangs covering her eyes. She brushed her hair out of her eyes and looked at the clock. It was way past noon. She sighed, feeling her eyes dry and something dry on her cheeks. She had cried herself to sleep again.

"_One question haunts and hurts!"_

The psychic reached for her phone as her ringtone continued played. She had gotten interested in the theatre since she was about eight. She had seen a few plays, but she liked musicals best and she had many soundtracks she loved to listen to. The one time Brandon and Luke had come with her because of a school field trip, the blonde had ended up falling asleep during the second act, while the ice-blue-haired one had been interested. That had definitely caught her and the blonde boy off guard.

"_Was I really seeking good or just seeking attention?"_

One musical play that she had taken much interest in was "_Wicked"_. She had gotten to see it in the theatre. That had been the gift her father had gotten her for her fourteenth birthday. For nearly a month after that, she was always playing the songs nonstop. That had especially bugged her two friends. But at a talent show the following year, she had done one of the songs and sounded almost professional, making her the winner. Though her two friends she often deemed "the village idiots" had a hand in that. That was the song that was her ring tone.

Anny looked at the number. It was her aunt Misty. Why was she calling? Just a check-up? Or…had something…happened to her father? The dark-haired girl felt her hand begin to tremble as she sat up. She hesitantly put the phone to her ear.

"Aunt Misty." She addressed with an uneven voice, "Has something happened?"

"Yes." Her surrogate aunt replied. But it didn't sound bad. It sounded _good_. "Your father. Luna told me that his eyelids moved yesterday. And just now, his hand. It flexed slightly. Anny, this is the first movement. If things like this keep happening, he could be up before you get back here. You may not need your mother to wake him. But I know you won't come back without her." The model stated on the other line.

"Yes." She replied, "I'm not coming home until I find her. I'm already in her town; I just have to find her."

"I know I can't stop you." Her 'aunt' sighed, "Crow and Dove told us what happened with the duel gang. Please try to keep safe. And not just from me; from the others, too."

"I will Aunt Misty." She replied, glad the model and everyone else were concerned for her. She really missed them now, "Thank you for telling me about my papa." She told her, "I should really be getting up. Will you tell everyone I miss them and I'll try to get home soon?"

"Of course, honey." The former Dark Signer replied. She called everyone 'honey.'

"Thank you. Bye Aunt Misty." She told the other woman over the phone.

"Bye, Anny." The line went dead after a few seconds.

The dark-haired girl gave a sigh and got off the bed. She slowly changed into light strawberry-colored tank top with an unbuttoned mint green button-up over it. She decided to put on her light pair of jeans with the ends tucked into her boots. She left her hair down, not wanting to feel her arm throb as she brushed and put up.

The psychic trudged out of "her room" and into the living room, where Akiza was looking over papers in a chair near the coffee table. She buried her head in her hands a little. She was having a lot of trouble handling hearing her friend's and adoptive family's voices. She never realized how homesick she was. Though, then again, she had never been away from any of them for more than a few days. She didn't like feeling so lonely.

"I see you finally decided to get up." The older woman commented. She noticed how upset the other girl was, "You're homesick aren't you?"

She nodded, looking up at the burgundy-haired woman, "Yes. I talked to one of my surrogate aunts and told me some good news about my dad, but I just miss everyone back home."

"I can understand that." The other psychic responded, "I miss my friends and family back home."

"I see." Anny replied, standing up to head to the kitchen.

"Ari, wait a second." The teacher commanded softly. She turned back around, "It's almost one. Why don't I take you out to lunch?"

The dark-haired girl thought this over for a few seconds and eventually nodded ever so slightly. The other woman gave a slight smile. She stood and led the other psychic out to the garage. The depressed duelist slid into the passenger side of the car numbly. She didn't even register when the woman she was staying with get in the car and turn on the ignition. She stared out of the window again.

She couldn't help but think at how much she was hating that speeding driver that that nearly taken her father's life. She didn't know what she would do if she ever came face-to-face with this person. She wouldn't be surprised if she ended up going to The Facility _herself_. She had never really hated anyone in her life before, but she knew she hated that person. It was the first person she ever hated.

Although there was a time when she thought that she hated her mother. But her father had made her see otherwise.

_**-Flashback-**_

"Anny, honey, what happened?" Yusei asked as he crouched down to examine his four-year-old daughter's face. There was a large dark bruise on her left cheekbone and up right by her eye. She had been silent with her head hanging as he picked her up from Carly's care. The reporter had been the one to watch the kids that day. He hadn't noticed her injury until they had gotten back to their house.

"I got into a fight with Brandon and Luke." She replied with an angry tone.

"About what?" he asked surprised at her tone.

"They said I couldn't understand some things because I don't have a mommy." She told him, looking at him with a glare.

"Then what happened?" he inquired, surprised by how his daughter was acting and the anger behind her eyes.

"I hit them." She replied sharply, "And then they hit me and I wrestled them to the ground, screaming at them to take it back."

"Where was Carly?" he asked.

"She was making lunch and we were in Brandon's room." She told him looking at the ground again, "She stopped us as soon as she heard us." The young girl looked up at him with malice in her eyes; the same look Akiza had once held in her eyes. It looked so familiar. And it shocked him, "I hate her."

"Who?" he asked surprised, "Carly?"

"My _mother_." She snarled, "I never want to see her or meet her or anything. I hate her!"

"Anny, don't talk like that." He commanded, "I don't want you to hate your mother."

"You can't stop me from hating her!" she yelled, "She left us! She doesn't care about us!"

"Annylynn Rosette." He commanded, hardening his tone slightly as he used the "middle name card" and grabbed her shoulders, "I _never_ want to hear you say that. I don't ever want you to hate your mother as long as you live under my roof, do you understand me?"

"Yes, _father_." She replied with too much malice for a four-year-old, "But you can't stop me!" she yelled, running upstairs, "I won't follow it!"

He heard the door slam and took a deep breath to calm the pain in his heart. It was still difficult to even think about Akiza, let alone talk about her. He hated having to play the strict parent, but he was her _only_ parent. And he was still figuring out how to be a parent; his daughter had only been alive for four years, while he was in his twenties. He hated seeing that look of malice in her eyes. It reminded him of the days his daughter's mother was The Black Rose. The only time he could barely get through to her. Her eyes looked exactly like that.

Yusei sighed and sat down in the recliner that was near the fireplace. He put his head in his hands. Why did Anny have to be so much like her mother? It made things so difficult sometimes. For both of them. He gave another sigh before standing and going into the kitchen. He got an icepack from the freezer and a plate. He placed two chocolate muffins, which Dove had baked them, on it as a peace offering. The dark-haired Signer went upstairs and to his daughter's closed bedroom door. He softly knocked on it.

"Go away!" the dark-haired girl yelled from her room with a shaky tone.

He ignored her and turned the knob of the door. Unlocked. This was in both their best interests. He saw her with her back to her and her legs pulled up to her chest. He saw her take her arm and wipe her eyes before giving a yelp. The bruise she touched must be a painful one. He went over to her and kneeled on her bed.

"I said, 'Go away'!" she yelled again, tears now obvious in her voice.

The cobalt-eyed man set aside both objects in his hand on his daughter's bedside table. He gently wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his chest. She was shaking. She tried to struggle out of his grip, but he just tightened it and pressed his cheek to the top of her head. Anny breathed sharply and cried hard. She turned into him, crying into his shirt. She hiccupped as she cried and didn't stop for a while.

"Shhh." He whispered rubbing her back in circles.

"Y-You're not m-mad?" she asked, hiccupping and not looking at him.

"I'm sorry if I sounded mad earlier." He apologized, "It's just…difficult to talk about your…your mother." He said, "Please don't hate her for leaving us. She only did what she thought was best for us."

"By leaving?" she inquired, crying more.

"She thought her psychic powers were out of control." He told her, "And she thought she would hurt us." He took a breath to steady himself, "She left to protect us. She still loves us. I'm sure of it. Please…Anny. Don't hate her."

"Then what is that feeling I feel that's not hate?" she asked into his shirt, still shaky.

"Longing." He answered, "I feel it too. I want her to come back. I hope she will someday. Deep down you miss her. You don't hate her. You miss her a lot because you don't have a mother-daughter relationship."

"Brandon and Luke are right." She mumbled, "I can't understand things like they can because I don't have my mommy." She cried again.

"They are partially correct." He said, "You might not be able to understand some things that require having a mother to understand, but you can always imagine how those look from a different point of view. And you have a better relationship with me than they do with Jack or Kalin. You still have me. Anny…I will _never_ leave you. I promise."

She finally looked up at him, tears still clinging to her face, "Really?"

He gently dried her tears, careful of her left eye, "I promise."

"I'm sorry." She said, hugging him tightly, "I didn't mean any of what I said before!"

"Ann, it's all right." He responded, gently returning the hug, "You were angry and not thinking straight and you don't understand fully because you're so young, but you will."

Yusei picked her up slightly and turned so his back rested against the backboard of the bed. He set her on to his left slightly. He picked up the icepack on the bedside table and gently pressed it to his daughter's left eye.

"I love you, daddy." Anny whispered as she looked down.

"I love you, too, Ann." He told her, tipping her chin, so he could look her in the eye, "And so does your mother. If she didn't love you, she wouldn't have been worried she might hurt you and wouldn't have left."

"O-Okay." She stuttered, "I-I don't hate her, papa." She whispered, putting her hand on top of her father's on the ice pack.

The dark-haired Signer gently removed his hand and stroked her cheek before kissing her forehead. She leaned up against his side. He grabbed the plate with the pastries and offered her one. She tentatively took it and took a bite of it. He did the same.

"You feeling better?" he asked her gently when they had finished.

She nodded numbly, "Yes, I guess so, papa."

"I'm glad." He replied, "So you don't hate your mother?"

"No." she replied, "I don't hate her. I only miss her. I only want her to be here."

_**-End Flashback-**_

Anny touched her locket as she came out of her day dream of the past. She sighed. She wished finding her mother was as easy as it was to see she didn't hate her.

* * *

><p>AnimeKiwi369: I was just getting into <em>"Wicked"<em> at the time I wrote this.

Anny: I see. So will you update sooner than last time.

AnimeKiwi369: Maybe. Depending on my schedule and reviews, I might updates sooner.

Anny: How many reviews did you want?

AnimeKiwi369: I just want double-digits again. I really hope that whoever reads will review.

Anny: I hope you get better soon.

AnimeKiwi369: Thanks. I don't wanna be out for an entire week again.

Anny: That wouldn't be good.

AnimeKiwi369: No, it wouldn't. So please be kind and please review! I'll try to update when I can! So please review! **;**D


	13. Chapter 12

AnimeKiwi369: Hey, guys! Good news: I'm not dead!

Anny: You will be after your reviewers get a hold of you for not updating in two weeks.

AnimeKiwi369: I've been busy! I've had tests and essays and the play, which didn't completely fail, despite the person playing the butler saying the forbidden play_ right before the start_ of the show! We're still mad at him.

Anny: Did he know about the curse?

AnimeKiwi369: Yes! Freshmen!

Anny: You were a freshman once you know.

AnimeKiwi369: That may be true, but he shouldn't have said it! Grrr!

Anny: And what's this chapter about?

AnimeKiwi369: It's a little random, not my best. And there's a twist, a really inaccurate one, but a twist nonetheless.

Anny: Then get to the disclaimer!

AnimeKiwi369: Alrighty, then. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's or its characters. I only own my OCs and the storyline. And I think Lavi is my favorite character in -Man.

* * *

><p>Psychic Connections<p>

Chapter 12

Akiza noticed Ari touching the locket around her neck as she stared out the window. She seemed lost in thought. The redhead wondered what she was thinking about. She seemed so sad. The psychic wished she could help the girl more than just letting the girl stay with her. The Signer stopped the car at one of the restaurants she usually went to for brunch. She parked in a free parking space.

It was a nice little restaurant that was owned by a neighbor just down the street and across from her. It was the first restaurant she had discovered when she had first gotten into Westerly Canyon. Over the years, she had come to be known there. It was kind of nice. She could still remember when she and Yusei had been known at a small restaurant in Satellite. Though, then again, she and her husband had been famous. They had been even more famous when they had been expecting their child.

She noticed the girl beside her come out of her daze as the car came to a stop. She must be thinking about her friends and family again. The redhead hoped that she'd be able to get some more answers from her as they ate. It would be a good way to get to know the other psychic. Hopefully the dark-haired girl would let herself open up to her.

A waitress that recognized Akiza as the two went in took them over to a small booth near a window that overlooked a street. It was a booth that the Signer usually was at. She tried to come down to this place at least once every couple weeks. She looked at the menu as the waitress brought over a couple waters. The brown-eyed girl looked down at the menu with an intent focus.

The waitress, named Cheryl, came back over with her notepad and pencil, "Ready to order?" she asked, cheerfully.

"I am." The redhead replied, "Are you ready, Ari?" The said girl simply laid down the menu and nodded, "Okay, then. I'm going to have the grilled chicken sandwich, no mayo, and I'd also like some iced tea."

"And for you, young lady?" Cheryl asked, turning to the other psychic.

"I'm just going to have a small garden salad with the blackberry-almond vinaigrette for the dressing." She responded.

"Are you sure, Ari?" the Signer asked, concerned, "I don't mind. You can have anything you want."

"I'm not that hungry." She replied, standing, "Excuse me. Which way is the restroom?" the waitress pointed to a back hallway. She left the table hastily.

"How do you know her exactly, Akiza?" the waitress asked.

"I'm letting her stay with me while she looks for her mother." She explained, "It's complicated."

"I see." The other woman commented and then motioned to the ticket, "I'll get these in."

"All right."

_**With Anny**_

The dark-haired girl splashed cold water on her face and looked at herself in the mirror of the bathroom through her bangs. She looked scary. But she didn't feel scary. She felt pathetic. She felt bad for taking Akiza's money and having to be put up with. All because of her stupid injuries. Why couldn't it be easy to find her mother? Why didn't she know what she looked like?

She remembered what her Aunt Dove and father used to tell her. Look in the mirror and just look her eyes. She'd see her mother's image soon enough. She stared long into her eyes, but just couldn't see anything but herself. She gave up after several long minutes and sighed, going back out to the table she was at.

Anny stared out of the window out at the small street that was lined with different types of shops. A bakery, a few clothing shops, an electronics store, wine tasting, etc. All of those people were going in and out of at a steady rate. She looked at one of the clothing stores that was directly across from her, which looked like it specialized in dresses and formalwear. She didn't like formalwear. She would only wear it when it was absolutely necessary. She had refused to go to any school dances because of the formal dress requirements.

But she had to admit that the dress in the display case _was_ gorgeous. It was a spaghetti-strap dress and ended at about the knees. It was a deep cobalt blue that reminded her of her father's eyes. The dress had a sash around it that was a light shade a purple akin to lavender. It shimmered in the light due to its material, which she guessed was satin. She could almost see herself wearing that if she had been girly. But she wasn't, and she could never afford a dress that looked like that.

"Are you all right, Ari?" the burgundy-haired woman asked. She didn't respond more than a shake of her head. She heard the other psychic sigh, "Ari, please talk to me. I want to get to know you."

"What do you want to know?" the younger psychic inquired, finally looking at the other.

"Let's start with how old are you?" Akiza asked.

"Sixteen." She replied, "Just barely."

"Well, when is your birthday?"

Anny thought over if she should tell her real birthday or not. She decided it couldn't hurt, "June 21st." She saw the other woman physically cringe a little, "Did I say something?"

"That was my daughter's birthday." She replied.

"Oh." The dark-haired girl replied, letting a silence lapse between them. It was an awkward, sad atmosphere between them now. They stared like that until their food came out. Both were both glad of that. Eating gave them something to take away the silence.

The young psychic thought what she had ordered was really tasty. It actually increased her appetite a little. She savored the tastes in her mouth. Though for some reason her side started to hurt a little. It was sharp and painful, but she ignored it. The pain was probably just from not eating much in a while.

She stared out the window again at the dress as the two waited for the check. It was so beautiful. She almost wanted it, but quickly shook the idea out of her head. She'd never be able to get anything like that. Not that she really minded. She was nowhere near the girly type. She only wore skirts because it was part of the uniform for Duel Academy. And she never went to school dances either.

Plus, she could never pull off a dress like that, no matter what her father and friends told her.

The older psychic paid the bill as both of them left. Both brown-eyed women were again quiet on the ride back to the elder one's house, though Anny's was because the pain in her side was beginning to bother her more as she ignored it. Akiza pulled into the garage and closed the garage door. The dark-haired girl's runner was so banged up. It was a bit of a sad sight. But would be fixed in due time.

She got out of the redhead's car and knelt by her duel runner. She hated seeing it so damaged. It hurt. She and her father and Uncle Crow had spent so much time designing and building this. It was horrible that she had crashed it. Her runner was a part of her and felt like a part of her (other than her injuries) was injured.

Anny pressed her forehead to it as she heard the other psychic go inside, sensing awkwardness. Her side gave another pain, but ignored it again. She just wanted to spend time with one of the closest things she had to remind her of her and her father's close relationship.

_**A Couple Days Later—Saturday**_

"Hand me that screwdriver." The dark-haired girl commanded of the sandy-haired boy. They had been working on her duel runner for a couple hours now. Over the past few days, that sharp pain in her side had increased, but she didn't acknowledge it, though it was _extremely_ painful.

"Here," Kyle handed her the said object.

She took it, mumbling a 'thanks', and started to tighten a bolt by her wheel. She had decided to risk her arm and took it out of her sling to work better. Her hair was tied back and she was wearing an old, faded purple T-shirt and her black jean shorts with her boots. Her locket was tucked into her shirt. She winced as her shoulder and side and other sore spots sent sharp pains through her. Her vision was a little off, too.

"Are you all right, Ari?" the green-eyed boy asked. "Wanna take a break?"

"No." she responded sharply, "The sooner this is finished, the sooner I find my mother, and the sooner I can wake up my dad."

He sighed, "All right. If you say so."

She was about to respond with a harsh comeback along the lines of 'I do say so' when an increasing pain in her side shot through her system. Her shoulder felt numb compared to that pain. She grabbed her side, groaning. She felt herself swaying a little, but was caught by the sandy-haired boy. She gritted her teeth and pushed away from him, trying to go back to work on her runner. But the other psychic pulled her away; she struggled against him as he stood.

"Ari, no." he told her, lifting her up bridal-style, "You're not okay. Something's wrong with your abdomen. Let me just get you to my mom."

"No, Kyle, I'm perfectly—" she groaned again, "Perfectly fine!"

"No, you aren't." he responded a little forcefully as he carried her over to his house.

He balanced her in one arm as she clutched her side to open the door. Luckily his mother was home, as it was her day off. But she would know what was wrong. He rushed into the living room, searching for his mom. He carefully set the ailing psychic on the couch and rushed to his mother's study. She was in there.

"Mom!" he exclaimed frantically. She turned around to greet him, her eyes worried from the expression in his eyes.

"Kyle, what is it?" she asked, "I thought you were working with Arabelle."

"I was." He replied, "But something's wrong with her. Medically. I think that it has to do with her appendix. Mom, I know it's your day off, but she needs help." He said frantically.

"Yes." Elaina responded, getting up quickly, "Appendixes can be serious. Where is she?"

"I got her on the couch." He told her. His mother hurried out to the living room to the in pain girl. She was clutching her midsection. The pain had increased tenfold and felt like it was throbbing. She couldn't open her eyes.

"Ari." The doctor addressed, crouching down, "Please move your hands." She didn't respond due to too much pain. Why did she have to ignore it? The sandy-haired woman carefully moved the incapacitated girl's arms, "This is going to hurt a little."

Mrs. Simms lifted Anny's shirt a little above her abdomen. The green-eyed boy blushed a little as his mother did that to the girl on the couch. It was a little weird. But it was just his mother trying to help. The doctor pressed her hand gently into the area the psychic's appendix would be. The girl gave a scream of pain that caused the brown-eyed girl to pass out completely.

"This isn't good." The doctor commented, "Her appendix is inflamed. Kyle, help me get her to my office. There's no time to get her to a hospital. It takes a while to get there and longer to get into a surgery."

"Mom, what are you saying?" he asked, confused. He _did not_ understand the medical field.

"If I don't operate now, her appendix will burst." His mother explained, "And if that happens, she'll get an infection that could kill her if she's not treated quickly. Now help me and go to Akiza and tell her. And get her to come over here, she knows a little bit about medicine, and then go get both Drs. Granger down the street. I can't do this alone and you have to help too."

Kyle nodded vigorously, "Right!"

* * *

><p>AnimeKiwi369: I know that this is rushed, but I had a spur of the moment idea.<p>

Anny: I dont' think you can get weirder.

AnimeKiwi369: Would it be wrong for me to change my profile pic to the anime character I'm current fangirling over?

Anny: I stand corrected.

AnimeKiwi369: He's my current obsession! That came out weird.

Anny: Yes, it did.

AnimeKiwi369: If you knew this character, you'd be fangirling too, missy.

Anny: And who is this character? From 5D's? Or other Yu-Gi-Oh!s?

AnimeKiwi369: Not even close. My spark for 5D's is draining slightly. And I really wanna write a fanfiction for this character with an OC. The wheels are turning, but I don't know the story. Well I do, but I don't know how it's going, since the anime ended and the manga is still going on. And I only have one manga and only seen through episode 46 of the anime. And episodes 52 through the end aren't dubbed/dubbed yet. I might just watch the subbed.

Anny: Who is it?

AnimeKiwi369: I don't wanna tell you; that's too easy! I'm gonna make people guess! *Does fangirly cackle*.

Anny: You've gone off your rocker.

AnimeKiwi369: *Uses crazed tone*. Perhaps, hehehehahahaha!

Anny: Will you give anyone an inkling to who it is?

AnimeKiwi369: All I'm gonna say is he has red hair.

Anny: *Rolls eyes*. Gee, that oughtta narrow it down.

AnimeKiwi369: It might. Please leave your guess to your review. Whoever gets the answer right shall get a shout out! A specific shout out!

Anny: You really are insane.

AnimeKiwi369: Yes, yes I am. So now to my darling readers! I hope to get at least double-digits. Please be kind and please review. If I get good enough responses, meaning no slandering or being mean because I haven't updated in two weeks, I might just post the next chapter Sunday after the performance. So please be kind and please review and guess! Guess your hearts out! Hehehehahahaha! **;**D


	14. Chapter 13

AnimeKiwi369: Congratulations, **SamSam92** for guessing right on my challenge! I am so obsessed with Lavi from D. Gray-Man right now! And I have a bit of a rant at the end of the chapter. You have been warned.

Anny: You're updating sooner than normal.

AnimeKiwi369: Yes, I said that if I got double-digits before my matinee performance on Sunday, I'd update sooner. Okay, well, I said I'd update after the show, but I was tired afterward and I still had homework. So I'm updating.

Anny: I see. How did the performance go?

AnimeKiwi369: It went really well. The show didn't fail! And I hit my notes. Not to mention Friday night, my best friend and her mother, who's like my second mom, came to see it and I had no clue about it. So I was so happy, I was crying! I haven't been so happy in such a long time.

Anny: That's great. How about the chapter?

AnimeKiwi369: Yes, it's not as good as I thought when I first wrote it, which I'm finding a lot lately.

Anny: All right then.

AnimeKiwi369: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's or its characters; I just own my OCs and the plot. And I apologize if any character is OOC.

* * *

><p>Psychic Connections<p>

Chapter 13

Anny groaned, not wanting to open her eyes. Her abdomen hurt so much; though this wasn't a sharp pain as much as a sore pain. Either way, she did _not_ want to open her eyes. What had happened anyway? She knew she'd been having an acute pain for several days and ignored it. And when she was working on her runner, she'd collapsed, but had been too stubborn to let it get to her. Until Kyle picked her up and took her to his house.

The pain in her shoulder, knee, and ribs were numb as she clutched her midsection. Why did this have to be painful? She felt something she didn't expect to feel. She felt bandages around her abdomen. Why were there bandages around her? She didn't understand. Did she have surgery? No, she couldn't have! It cost money! She didn't have that much! She'd have to call Crow and Dove and her cover would be blown!

Anny didn't want to be in the hospital if her father was. It wasn't fair she was in the hospital when she was trying to find the only person that could help her father!

Not to mention, she didn't feel the fabric of her shirt. She brushed her uninjured hand up to her chest, thankfully feeling the smooth fabric of her bra. She brought her hand down hoping to feel both shorts and underwear, but only found the latter. At least the important _(awkward)_ parts were covered.

She continued to move her hand around, not opening her eyes. She felt the fabric of sheets around her. She thanked the Egyptian God cards that at least there was _something_ _else_ covering her extremely exposed body. It took her several moments to realize she was lying back in pillows and just barely propped up.

The sheets and pillowcases on the bed smelled and felt fresh, like they were just out of a dryer. But these sheets didn't feel thin or super starchy and sterile, like a hospital bed was supposed to be. They felt inviting and warm and comfortable. Was she back in "her room" in Akiza's house? If so, how did she get back? Did Kyle carry her back? And how did she end up in just wearing her undergarments? She really hoped the other young psychic _didn't have anything_ to do with it.

That would just be weird and perverted if he had taken her clothes off of her. She blushed as she continued to keep her eyes closed. She turned her head to her left and was greeted by her dark hair being around her. Even her hair wasn't tied back with that small fabric hair tie. She tried to clutch her locket, only to find it not resting on her chest.

She hoped no one had opened it and found the picture of her as a baby and her father when he was younger. Her cover would be majorly blown if that happened. Or could she have lost it? Anny prayed that wasn't it. She'd rather be exposed than lose her mother's locket! Anything but losing the thing her mother had loved so much!

The dark-haired girl bit her lip to keep from crying, but couldn't stop the tears at the thought of losing her mother's locket. That pain would be too much to bear. Her father entrusted that to her! Losing it would leave a gap in her. That small object made her feel close to her mother. She tried to take a few deep breaths to keep from sobbing, but failed miserably. She couldn't help it as she let herself cry in what seemed like a while.

The dark-haired girl felt someone brush their fingers against her closed eyes, though she didn't completely recognize the hand, "Shhh…" a voice told her gently. That sounded so _familiar_... Where had she heard that soft tone before...? "It's all right." The voice, she was now recognizing as Akiza's, gently cooed, "Easy, easy. It's okay. Nothing to be afraid of. You're okay now. You're safe…"

The younger psychic opened her eyes slowly to look at the redhead, who was sitting on her left of the bed she had claimed in the small house. She really hoped her picture and her father's dragon hadn't been seen. She was lying in the bed in the room she was staying in at the older psychic's home. She felt so awkward lying there, wearing nothing but her undergarments. She noticed her clothes lying by her bag.

And her mother's locket was on the bedside table. She felt herself cry a little harder seeing it. She was so glad she didn't lose it. The dark-haired girl carefully reached over and grabbed it, bringing it close to her heart. She felt so relieved to have it close to her again. Anny took a few slow breaths as she refused to let go of the necklace and put it back around her neck.

Then the sore pain in her side and abdomen came back. She clutched at them again, groaning in pain. The woman next to her grabbed a glass of water and what looked like a capsule from a small bottle that were both on another bedside table. She kneeled on the bed and helped the dark-haired psychic into a sitting position.

"Ari, take this. It'll help." She told her, offering the capsule and glass of water. The young girl took both and popped the pill in her mouth and drank the water quickly as it was painful to remove her arms away from her stomach. "That's a good girl. Easy now." Akiza told her, helping her lie down again.

There was a soft knock at the door and Dr. Simms popped her head in. "Sorry about letting myself in, Akiza. Came by to check up on her before I headed into work." She apologized, "How is she?"

"It's fine, Elaina," she reassured, "She just woke up."

"How do you feel, Ari?" the doctor asked her, coming in the room near the bed. She had a doctor's bag with her.

"My abdomen." She moaned, "It's so sore. What happened to me?"

"In short," The doctor started, "You had appendicitis yesterday. Your appendix was inflamed severely. I had to perform emergency surgery before it burst and spread an infection that could have made you fatally ill or caused you to die."

"Why am I not in the hospital?" she asked.

"There was no time if I wanted to stop your appendix from bursting." The sandy-haired woman replied, "I did the surgery in my home office with a couple of other doctors that live down the street and with Akiza and Kyle. I'm not going to charge you."

"Thank you." Anny responded with a breath of relief.

"But, it'll take a little longer to heal because it was a home surgery," the younger psychic nodded, "And I would like to speak to you in private for a couple minutes." She told her. The doctor looked at the redhead who nodded.

"I'll go make you something light for your stomach." She told the dark-haired psychic before leaving and shutting the door.

Kyle's mother sat in the chair the other psychic had just been in and started to rummage in her bag. She pulled out a stethoscope and put it on. She grabbed the covers from around the brown-eyed girl and pulled them back. The dark-haired psychic tried to cover herself as best she could with her arms, feeling embarrassed.

The doctor then put two fingers on her inner wrist checking her pulse. She put the stethoscope on her chest and listened to the heartbeat. She followed that by putting the cold instrument on the girl's stomach area before gently probing that area with her hand. The psychic gave a slight gasp of pain from the sore spot being probed. Mrs. Simms took out some gauze and helped her to sit up, beginning to unwrap the bandages to replace them. The dark-haired girl saw there would be a not-so-nice-looking scar on her abdomen.

"I thought you were going to talk to me or something." The psychic commented.

"I am." Elaina responded, "I know your name isn't really Arabelle Fallon."

Anny's head snapped around to face the older woman, "H-How do you know?"

"As I was getting your clothing off of you," she started, "Your locket fell off and opened. I saw your father's image and your baby picture. I know your father is Yusei Fudo and you're his daughter Annylynn." She told the girl, "And this may be a small town, but I come from a small suburban area from New Domino, so I know who he is. That's how I know who you are, Anny. But I moved out here before your parents married. I don't know who your mother was."

She couldn't close her mouth. She just sat there with her mouth gaping as she realized was exposed by a doctor. "Please. Don't tell anyone." She finally whispered, "I need to find my mother."

"I won't tell." She replied. In truth, Mrs. Simms was lying. She knew who Anny's mother was. But it was obvious that the dark-haired psychic needed to find out for herself and not from anyone else. "For now, you need to rest up to get better and find her. All right?"

She nodded. "Okay. Am I going to be bedridden?" she asked, grimacing. She never liked being stuck in bed for long periods of time.

"For two days at the minimum." The doctor replied. "I'm going to be checking in on you each day until I know you're completely healed. And you shouldn't eat anything heavy or hard on your palate for the next few days."

"Fine." She agreed, sighing. "As long as I can find my mother afterwards, fine."

_**Later that Day**_

She positioned her laptop on her lap, sitting up on the pillows. She grimaced a little as the soreness in her abdomen. She had managed to get her sleep shirt back on, but it had been a little difficult with her sleep shorts without standing. And she was only supposed to stand or get up to use the bathroom, so she just didn't bother with them.

So there she was, sitting up in the bed with only her undergarments and sleep shirt with her laptop and headset as she tried to connect to a video chat with the two village idiots she knew and loved: Brandon and Luke. She was finally able to connect after what seemed like forever. Their faces popped up on the screen, with surprised looks on their faces seeing her. She had tried the Kessler computer first, since both Atlas children always seemed to be there.

"Well, I'll be." The ice-blue-haired teen said over the computer.

"It's our little Anny-kins." The blonde greeted, "How are ya, Miss-Doesn't-Call-Us-But-Calls-Our-Surrogate-Aunt-And-Uncle?"

"I had an appendectomy yesterday." She responded with a grimace at the blonde for adding 'kins' to the end of her name. She hated that, "And I crashed my duel runner so that my knee and ribs are killing and dislocated my shoulder slightly. So I'm just dandy."

"Oh, no." the ice-blue-haired boy replied, showing the soft side he had, "You gonna be okay?"

"I'll be fine." She replied, "Thank you, _Luke_." She emphasized.

"Hey, I'm worried, too." The blonde one exclaimed, "I just show it differently."

"I know, Brandon." She told him. She smiled at them, "I miss you two a lot. No matter how much you're like village idiots."

"Hey!" they exclaimed. She giggled softly, though she felt something trail down her cheek again.

"Anny," the golden-eyed boy started softly.

"You're crying." The violet-eyed teen commented quietly, "Are you all right?"

"I m-miss you g-guys!" she sobbed out, overcome by her bottled up homesickness and emotions from the past couple weeks, "Y-You don't know h-how m-much I want to t-tackle you in a monster h-hug right n-now!"

"What did you two idiots do?" The two younger, feminine voices of the sisters of the two boys on the screen exclaimed coming into view. Sierra Kessler and Kellie Atlas.

The daughter of the former Dark Signers looked more like her father, but with her mother's eyes. And same went for the other girl. They were only a few months apart and inseparable. But there was an obvious height difference between them, unlike their brothers. They were three years younger than their brothers and the psychic. They both had sibling rivalries and wished that they had Anny for a sister.

"We did nothing!" the other two boys retorted.

"They didn't do anything," she told the two girls quietly, amused though her voice was wavering, "I just miss you guys so much. And the closest I can get to you is this video chat."

"Don't worry." The blonde replied, "You're going to be home soon, right?"

"I don't know." She whispered back, not trusting her voice to be stable.

"Just be safe and we'll see you as soon as possible, right?" the ice-blue-haired girl inquired.

"Yeah." She whispered, her voice was stable again, still with tears. "I should probably give Uncle Crow and Aunt Dove to let them know what's happened, okay?" they nodded, "But it was so good to see you and hear your voices again." Again, they nodded, "Bye guys."

"Bye, Anny." They all said in unison.

She closed out the video chat and laptop. She placed it aside and grabbed her cell phone as she sunk down into the pillows. She still felt tears from her eyes. She took a deep breath and dialed the home number. Dove had to be home at least. She just had to be… The phone rang and rang and rang. But she didn't get an answer. It finally reached the voicemail. She listened as the machine went through the message that she, her father, and surrogate aunt and uncle had made. The psychic finally heard the beep.

"Aunt Dove." She said, "Uncle Crow. Please. Please pick up. I want to talk to you. I _need_ to talk to you. Please…" she whispered, trailing off as she let her head turn to one side on the pillows.

"Anny?" she heard from the other end, the phone being picked up. "Anny, honey, is that you?"

"Aunt Dove!" she cried, "I miss you so much! So much more than before! I don't wanna act like an adult! I just wanna be home!" she cried, tears pouring from her eyes.

"Shhh…" the bleach-blonde comforted, "I miss you too. So much. I've been waiting for you to call for days. You don't have to act like an adult; just cry all you want. You need to. I'll listen as long as you need."

She poured her heart out tearfully to her surrogate aunt. She couldn't stop herself. She relayed everything that happened to her. She hysterically told the blonde about her appendectomy and how she didn't want to be injured while her father was in the hospital.

"Aunt Dove!" she cried, "I just want to be with you and Uncle Crow and my papa! I just want to be home!"

* * *

><p>AnimeKiwi369: So, if it's not obvious, I didn't kill Anny.<p>

Anny: Yeah, it's obvious.

AnimeKiwi369: You should be happy about it.

Anny: I am. What was your rant about?

AnimeKiwi369: I'm just a little annoyed that some people don't like that I talk to my characters and audience in my 'Author Notes'. Now I won't name names, but I just want to say that Fanfiction is my safe haven from pressures of outside life, which I have quite a bit of. If I want to be a little crazy, wild, insane, and vent/speak to characters I will. I am a complete, obedient, quiet girl who usually keeps her insanities to herself. So if I wanna do something like this, I shouldn't be judged for doing so. I also think that talking to characters is clever and takes a lot of imagination and relieves stress when you argue with the character. I can't do that with just myself, well I could, but it wouldn't be as funny. The only times I don't do this with characters is if I'm new to another area of Fanfiction and it's a one-shot. So I'm sorry if you don't like it, but I'm not gonna stop my before and after conversations.

Anny: Anything else?

AnimeKiwi369: Yes. I wasn't happy with some reviews. I'm sorry if Akiza was out of character and such, but I'm trying to depict her as best as I can with what I'm trying to add to her. I'm trying to add that pain of having to leave a loved one and whatnot, so I'm sorry if I'm living up to expectations. But I really don't want to deal with what I ranted on and if I'm not living up to expectations. I'm also not too good with criticism, I know that; I feel paranoid and insulted, but I'll try to work on that. All I can say is that: I'm no professional yet. I want to be, but I don't have all the time in the world to type. And that I'll try to keep improving and try to get people back in character if they're OOC. I'm sorry.

Anny: And...?

AnimeKiwi369: About review requests. I really only ask for a certain number because if I get a ton for one chapter and like two for the next I become and annoyed paranoid person. Not to mention it hurts my self-esteem, which I am lacking in most areas of life especially when I work hard and it doesn't pay off.

Anny: You're referring to volleyball, aren't you?

AnimeKiwi369: Yes. That and I didn't get very many reviews when I was first starting out, so now that I'm more experienced, I get more. If I don't get many, I feel like I haven't improved and that people aren't liking the work I post and take pride in. So I'm sorry if it annoys you. I'll try not to sound pushy. But I might just have to go on strike if I get too many reviews like that. That won't happen for a while, hopefully. Plus, when I get a lot of reviews, it makes me feel good and want to write more, along with inspiring me _to_ write.

Anny: Anything else?

AnimeKiwi369: I'm sorry for ranting. I'll try to update soon. Please be kind and please review kindly. Thanks.


	15. Chapter 14

AnimeKiwi369: Day one of finals is complete!

Anny: It's been nearly three weeks since you've updated!

AnimeKiwi369: I've had tests, essays, and now final exams! Can you blame me?

Anny: I guess not, but if it's finals week, shouldn't you be studying?

AnimeKiwi369: I finished around four-ish. It's only math and social studies tomorrow and those are my best two classes this year. I feel good about it.

Anny: If you say so.

AnimeKiwi369: I have almost or over 100% in those classes!

Anny: All right, all right. I'm just a little annoyed you haven't updated in a while.

AnimeKiwi369: All right, all right. But the good news is I haven't gone on strike. Winter break starts Thursday after my last two finals. So hopefully there will be a couple updates then. And hopefully I'll finish "Psychic Connections" over the break.

Anny: It's almost at an end?

AnimeKiwi369: Well, kind of. It's going to end soon, but I still have a few more chapters to finish, but those are much later than this chapter.

Anny: All right. Disclaimer?

AnimeKiwi369: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's or its characters; I only own my OCs and the plot.

* * *

><p>Psychic Connection<p>

Chapter 14

Dove Hogan quietly hung up the phone as her adopted niece was forced to hang up the phone because her phone was almost dead. She wiped away a tear that escaped her eye as she placed the phone in its cradle. She couldn't tell if the tear was due to her pregnancy or not, but she had a feeling it wasn't. She could still remember when Anny's mother had been pregnant with her. Akiza had been her best friend and she missed the psychic.

It had taken her and Crow years to have a child and she had grown to feel like the dark-haired girl was a daughter to her. She had helped Yusei to raise her and spent so much time with the girl as she grew up. She had watched her grow into the beautiful, wonderful young woman she was. But under the surface, she was hurting and missing her mother. And she was obviously a wreck because she was homesick.

She went into the living room and sat down, missing the young psychic. She placed a hand on her abdomen as she felt her and Crow's own child move. She hoped that her adopted niece would be home by the time she went into labor.

_**With Anny**_

The dark-haired girl curled into a ball, wanting to be home. She wanted to be next to her father with him holding her closely to his chest. She wanted to cry into someone familiar. Anyone. She just wanted to be home. She didn't care about her mother at the moment, she just missed everyone she knew and loved. Her heart was fragile and she knew it.

There was a faint knock on the door. She uncurled herself and sat up in the bed, drying her tears. She took a few deep breaths to calm her shaking voice.

"Who is it?" she asked quietly.

"Ari, it's Akiza." The other psychic said softly. She cracked the door slightly, "I came in to see how you were doing and bring you something. May I come in?"

"Yeah." She responded quietly.

The dark-haired girl lied down in the pillows as her abdomen started to throb slightly. The redhead came into the room with another bowl of broth on a tray. She seemed to notice the girl's distress as she set down the tray on a small table that wasn't by the bedside. The young psychic turned her head to hide her face. The brown-eyed woman came over to the bed.

"Ari, are you okay?" she asked, though she knew she wasn't.

Anny shook her head, "I want my family, Akiza." She whispered, "And I promised my papa I wouldn't come back without my mother. But, Akiza, what if I can't find her and my dad's in a coma forever?"

"Don't think like that." She told the girl, kneeling on the bed.

The burgundy-haired woman gently put her arms around the distraught girl as she began to cry again. The other psychic wrapped her arms around the older woman's waist and cried into her abdomen. She just couldn't stop herself. She needed to cry into something other than a pillow. She needed a physical, comforting presence with her. This was what she needed from someone…Anyone.

"Shhh..." the older psychic gently comforted.

This… This felt familiar somehow to the dark-haired girl. But she couldn't place why. Was it because she had cried like this into her "aunts" before? Or was it somehow that she had cried like this into her mother when she was a baby? Whatever it was, this felt so familiar…

"You're going to find your father…" Akiza continued comforting, "Everything is going to be all right."

"I-I r-real-really h-hope," she started, hysterically, "y-you're r-right."

_**With Kyle**_

The sandy-haired boy walked around the store, looking for the items his parents had sent him out to get since they were both extremely busy that day. He wondered if Ari was all right. He had helped his mother with the other psychic's surgery the previous day. He had nearly fainted from the blood and organs he saw. He definitely wouldn't be going into a medical field any time soon.

Since he had helped with the surgery, he had been thinking of the dark-haired girl in a different light. And it was not just because he had seen her in her bra and underwear only. He felt a little like a pervert for even seeing her like that before she was covered with a cover that was used in surgery. She had looked so vulnerable unconscious.

He felt a little heat come to his face as he thought about her. As much as he wanted to deny it, he found himself attracted to the dark-haired girl. She was beautiful, smart, knew how to duel and turbo duel, and wasn't afraid to speak her mind. Although that frightened him just a little bit. Her fiery personality reminded him of Akiza's when his English class, which she had taught, got out of control and she got mad.

"Oh, Kyle!" a high-pitched feminine voice called. He turned to see Lexis Jaron, one of his female classmates, who also had Akiza's English class the same period as him, running towards him. She had long, dirty blonde/golden hair and bright, baby blue eyes. She was of average height. She was also very popular at their school.

"Oh, hey, Lexis." He greeted, "What's up?"

"I'm going to be having a party this Saturday from five to eleven." She said, handing him a cream-colored envelope.

"Saturday?" he asked, she nodded. "I promised someone I'd help them."

"Well, it's from five to eleven, so you can work with this person until five." The blonde told him, "And if you want, you can bring this person. The more, the merrier!"

"All right." He responded, "Thanks."

"Yeah, no problem." She replied sweetly, "Pretty much everyone from our class is invited."

"I see." He responded, "Well, I'll see you then."

"Yeah." She replied before going on her way.

Kyle wasn't sure if Ari would want to go, but he'd at least at least ask her.

_**A Few Hours Later**_

Anny sighed and blew bubbles in the warm, bubble-filled bathwater she was sitting in. She didn't want to get out. It was so warm and the water was so inviting even after finishing washing herself. It made her forget all her fears and worries for just a few moments. Though her abdomen was bothering her a little, it felt nice to be somewhere other than the sheets of the bed.

She took a deep breath and submerged herself in the water again. She kept her eyes closed as she resurfaced and felt the water drip from her hair. She inclined her head towards the sink and counter, where her clothes and locket resided. A small radio also resided there. She focused her psychic powers and managed to turn the knob, so that she turned it on. It was on a random station. She thought it was pop station from the lyrics and beat of the song.

There was a knock on the bathroom door.

"Yes?" she called out.

"Ari," Akiza started, "I just wanted to let you know that Kyle wants to come see you and will be here in a few minutes."

"Okay." She replied.

Anny sighed again and unplugged the bathtub with her foot. She lifted herself out of the now draining water and stepped onto the bathmat. She wrapped a towel around herself, grimacing slightly from her sore areas. She dried as quickly as she could before putting on her undergarments and sleepwear. She put her arm back in its sling before going out of the bathroom and lying back in the bed.

She really wished she could do more. Being bedridden was the absolute worst. She had always protested when she was sick.

Another knock came to the door.

"Yes?" she inquired again with a bored tone.

"It's Kyle." The somewhat familiar voice of the psychic next door replied, "Can I come in?"

"I guess so, but leave the door open." She told him.

He came in with a slightly flushed face. She could understand if he was embarrassed. He was going to be _alone_ in a _bedroom_ _with a girl_. Without adult supervision. And while she was lying in bed; at least she had on something other than undergarments. Though that was the reason the healing girl had told him to leave the door open.

She knew what hormones did to a boy, having grown up with Brandon and Luke. The tall, blonde idiot that was Jack and Carly's son had been just inches away from being with one of the other girls in their class. It has been the previous year in his bedroom while the rest of his family was out when he threw a party he wasn't supposed to throw.

He had been in so much trouble! She and the ice-blue-haired boy had dragged him and the other girl away from the bedroom and immediately called his parents. She and Luke were smart enough to not go to the party, until they had gotten a freaky vibe saying that their other friend was in danger of making _that_ big mistake before being of age. They both got it while they were over at the now married former Dark Signers' apartment, working on a project they had for the one class they didn't have with the blonde.

Anny smiled internally at the memory of how grounded Brandon had been. She'd never seen Jack, let alone _Carly_, that mad.

"How…How are you doing?" Kyle asked her, catching her attention. He wasn't looking at her.

"I'm sore all over." She told him, feeling a slight blush creep onto her face, "I…um…am sorry for scaring you like I did. I just wanted to finish my repairs so I can find my mother and go home." She explained.

"It's, uh, fine." He responded, "If you don't mind that I, umm, kinda saw you in, uh…" he trailed off, too embarrassed to continue.

"Saw me in _what_?" she asked, becoming embarrassed herself.

"Well, I kinda saw in your bra and underwear." He said hastily, "It was before the sheet was put over you. I'm sorry!"

The dark-haired psychic felt her face flush to scarlet. "I…umm, it's okay." She told him quietly.

"There's also something that's going on Saturday." He commented, changing the subject.

"And what would that be?" she asked.

"One of my classmates is having a party." He told her, "And she said I could bring you since I told her I was helping you Saturday."

"Oh." Anny replied.

"Do you want to go?" Kyle inquired.

"As a date?" she asked.

"No. No." he responded, "Just as a friend."

"Okay." She said, "That sounds like fun."

* * *

><p>AnimeKiwi369: The next two chapters are kind of small in the larger plot, but play a big part in my subplots.<p>

Anny: I'm not sure I like the sound of that.

AnimeKiwi369: It'll work out in the long run. Trust me.

Anny: I'm a bit afraid to.

AnimeKiwi369: You haven't read my other works.

Anny: Yes, I have. And you always torture your characters before the happy ending.

AnimeKiwi369: Why did I even bring this up? I knew you'd bring that up.

Anny: You should. Just out of curiosity, will there be another duel?

AnimeKiwi369: Yes! That reminds me! I have to get someone to write that for me.

Anny: Why not ask who you normally ask?

AnimeKiwi369: He's busy. But I have some people in mind.

Anny: All right. As long as I'm kept out of it.

AnimeKiwi369: *Innocent tone*. Whatever you say.

Anny: Reviews?

AnimeKiwi369: Oh, yes, those. Well, I was please with the feedback I got in my last update, so I'm just going to ask this time around for whoever read this chapter to please review.

Anny: That's it?

AnimeKiwi369: Yeah. I'll try to update soon. Please be kind and please review! **;**D


	16. Chapter 15

AnimeKiwi369: Merry Christmas! Or Hanukkah or Kwanzaa or whatever you celebrate this time of year.

Anny: It's Christmas Eve, but yeah. Merry Christmas.

AnimeKiwi369: This is my gift to all my wonderful readers. The next chapter in "Psychic Connections"!

Anny: Does anything traumatic happen to me?

AnimeKiwi369: Nope. But there is a twist at the end.

Anny: Good or bad?

AnimeKiwi369: You decide that.

Anny: Disclaimer?

AnimeKiwi369: Thank you. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's or its characters. I only own my OCs and the storyline. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Psychic Connections<p>

Chapter 15

Anny was nervous as she hesitantly slipped her arm out of its sling. It was Saturday. The day of the party Kyle had invited her too. They had worked on her duel runner from about ten to about four. Then they decided to get ready for the party. Two hours was enough to get ready and over her nerves. That's what she thought. But she was still nervous.

At least her abdomen wasn't bothering her very much since a week ago from that home surgery; she did have a nasty scar though. Everything was getting better, though. She wasn't limping as much as she had been. Her shoulder was getting a lot better and so were her ribs. Her runner was coming along nicely too. Hopefully she'd be healed enough and get her runner fixed up completely soon to find her mother.

She chewed the inside of her lip, slipping her cell phone in her pocket. She grabbed her jacket and went into the living room, waiting for the sandy-haired boy to show up. The teacher was also there, reading a novel, with the news muted. She looked at the news, which was showing Team Unicorn, who had recently won a European championship. She'd only met them a couple times, and found them to be okay people and talented duelists. But she definitely preferred her own Team 5D's, as she did know every one of the members personally.

The redhead looked over her a little. She knew why. Her outfit was a bit conservative and not exactly flashy. She was in her red v-neck T-shirt with a pair of normal jeans that were tucked into her boots again. She also wore a light jacket. Her hair was pulled into a braid again.

"You ready for the party?" Akiza asked her.

"As I'll ever be." She sighed, "I'm beginning to wonder if going to this thing is a good idea."

"It's not too late to cancel plans, you know." The other psychic commented.

She shook her head, "I can't do that. I promised Kyle I'd go with him. I can't break a promise."

"All right." The other woman replied as the door rang, "Look like Kyle's here."

"Yeah." She replied, standing, "I hope I'm not out too late."

"Well if the door is locked, you know where the spare key is." The redhead told her.

She nodded again and went out to the hallway. She opened the door to meet the sandy-haired boy wearing a black T-shirt and blue jeans with tennis shoes.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

"As I'll ever be." She repeated.

He led her outside to the car. She slid into the passenger's side as he got into the driver's seat. She carefully watched every turn to get to wherever this party was in case anything happened and she needed to bolt out of there. She'd always had a semi-photographic memory. It was a blessing and a curse at times.

The ride seemed to last at least twenty minutes and the houses started to get rather large and fancy. This person throwing the party seemed to have money to burn. She felt a little out of place in such a rich neighborhood, just like she had always felt out of place at dances and gala events. She noticed balloons in the distance and heard blaring music. And she could see colored lights and lines of cars in the distance. The party.

Kyle parked the car as close as he could to the house, but there was still a bit of distance from the house. The two walked towards the home as other teenagers from around the area unfamiliar to the brown-eyed psychic made their way to the house. They walked in silence. The male psychic sensed the girl's unease. It was awkward.

They made their way up to the house. As they reached the door, it automatically opened. A girl with dark golden hair that was pulled high into a ponytail and bright blue eyes opened the door for them. She was in very short jean shorts and light pink halter top. She was also in sandals. The dark-haired psychic could hear the sound of splashing from the back and saw a pool in the back. She wouldn't be able to swim anyway.

"Kyle!" the girl exclaimed, "I'm glad you were able to make it!"

"Hi, Lexis." The boy responded. This must be the classmate that was throwing the party. The blonde looked at the brown-eyed psychic. Her expression went neutral.

"Is this your friend?" she asked monotonously. "The one you were helping earlier and said you'd bring?"

The sandy-haired boy nodded, "Yeah. Ari, this is Lexis. Lexis, this is Ari."

"Nice to meet you." The dark-haired girl commented, a bit unenthusiastic.

"Likewise," the other girl said in the same tone, "You look familiar somehow."

"I get that a lot." she replied hastily.

The blonde motioned the girl inside and then turned towards the green-eyed boy. "I thought you were going to bring your friend that you were working with on a duel runner?" she asked.

"I was working with her on her duel runner." He replied, "Why is it such a big deal?

"I thought you were going to bring some hot male turbo duelist or something. Not a girl." She complained.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you didn't like Ari when you don't even know her." he commented. "It's not like she' gonna upstage you or something."

Lexis sighed, "You're right. I'm just surprised. But she does look awfully familiar. Oh, silly me!" she laughed, dragging him inside, "You shouldn't be standing out here, come in!"

Anny stood alone within the crowd. She felt awkward and knew people were staring at her. They didn't recognize her. She wasn't a part of their class or their school. The house was filled with laughter and talking and music. It was pop music and blaring inside as well as outside. And it sounded like karaoke outside or something. The kitchen was near the sliding glass door that led out to the back, where a pool was.

People were dancing outside, and some of it didn't see appropriate for the age group. Same went for the couples in corners that were kissing. She looked into the back at the pool where a couple boys had gone and undone the bikini tops on a few girls, who giggled in response and reached for their trunks. Her nose twitched. She looked around at some of the couples that were making out and found a few that were touching each other in more than inappropriate ways and spots. This was an extremely inappropriate party.

Balloons were all around the ceiling and tied up outside. Colored lights were going around outside and inside. There were video games and duels going on inside and out as well. There were food tables lined up in the kitchen. They were a bunch of regular party snacks. She could smell barbeque outside. Her stomach churned; her Uncle Crow cooked he best barbeque.

Honestly she was a bit afraid to try any of the food in case someone had snuck in some alcohol and put in the food and drinks. She'd heard a lot from classmates. Though she wasn't popular, she did talk to her other classmates. They had told stories of inappropriate things. And being in a big city, things could get out of hand.

She went into a little corner where no one was. She was regretting coming to this inappropriate party. But then again, she didn't know it was going to be so inappropriate celebration. She thought back to the route she took to get her with Kyle. Someone came up behind her and tapped her shoulder. She spun around to see her companion.

"I did not know that the party would be like this. Honest." He insisted.

"I know you didn't; if you did, you would have told me, and I wouldn't have come." She replied, "I grew up with idiotic boys who always tell what's going to be there, so idiotic girls will go with them."

"You seem to know about these things pretty well." He commented.

"Yeah, well, one of my friends threw a party like this last year and me and another friend didn't go because we knew what was going to be there." She replied.

"I see." He responded, "Just let me know when you want to go and we'll go."

She nodded, "If things get really out of hand, we should go."

He nodded in response. He was dragged away by that blonde girl, Lexis, to the living room where many people were dancing. Anny pulled at her collar, feeling hot. She made her way outside into the cool air. There weren't as many people out there as there were inside. It was cooler too. She found an empty spot on some grass away from the pool and sight of the other people outside. No one seemed to notice her.

She lied back in the grass and stared at the sky. She tried to find shapes, but couldn't with all the lights that were flashing around. She covered her ears, trying to drown out the music. The psychic closed her eyes so she didn't have to look at the lights. She wanted to work on her duel runner. The dark-haired girl could see her father in her mind's eye; the way he was before the crash. She didn't know how long she laid there.

She was interrupted a while later when she sensed someone hover over her. She opened her eyes to see a lavender-haired girl with braces looking at her with orange eyes. There was a curious and yet mischievous look in her eyes.

"Can I help you?" the psychic asked.

"Can I interest you in a turn at the karaoke machine?" she asked in response.

"No thank you," she replied, as she sat up. The lavender-haired girl grabbed the dark-haired one's wrist and pulled her up, dragging her to the area where people were watching others do a karaoke version of popular songs. The current boy that was on the makeshift stage got off and went into the crowd, "Hey! Let go!"

"Come on, just one turn." The other girl replied as she pushed the brown-eyed girl.

"Hey! I don't wanna do this!" A familiar male voice replied. The dark-haired girl saw Kyle getting pushed onto the stage. He looked over at her, "Ari? You got forced up here too?"

"Yeah, I don't think we can get out of this." She replied, sighing.

"You got that right!" Lexis's voice resonated from the machine as she turned on a song.

Anny recognized the song immediately. She'd listened to it over a thousand times and sang it so often it bugged Brandon. It was the most romantic song she'd ever heard. And it was the most romantic song in her favorite theater production. The one she had a song from her ringtone from. "_Wicked"_.

_Why this song?_ She thought in slight horror. She looked at her partner with a blush, _There's no turning back._

"_Kiss me too fiercely. Hold me too tight. I need help believing you're with me tonight."_ The psychic sang with her eyes closed, knowing the song by heart. Her voice was so soft and sweet. _"My wildest dreamings could not foresee. Lying beside you, with you wanting me."_

Everyone was in awe of her voice. She cracked an eye open and looked out at the crowd. They were all staring wide-eyed at her. The sandy-haired boy was staring at her himself. He never thought that she was such a beautiful singer. She sang like an angel. He felt himself blush at his thought. The green-eyed psychic realized that he officially had a crush on the dark-haired girl.

"_Just for this moment_." She continued to sing, drawing out each of the last words in each sentence, _"As long as you're mine. I've lost all resistance. And crossed some borderline. And if it turns out, it's over too fast. I'll make ev'ry last moment last. As long as you're mine."_

Kyle blushed and looked at the screen with the lyrics. He didn't feel that his singing would be on a same level at all, _"Maybe I'm brainless, maybe I'm wise. But you've got me seeing through different eyes. Somehow I've fallen under your spell. And somehow I'm feeling, it's "up" that I fell."_

The dark-haired girl was surprised at the sandy-haired teen's voice. It was slightly deep and harmonized with her light voice perfectly. They looked at each other and the brown-eyed girl felt a blush start to spread across her face. Her heart started to beat faster as she realized she was starting to like the green-eyed boy. But she couldn't fall into a relationship when she was trying to find her mother! She couldn't…help herself. He was just so kind to her…

"_Every moment. As long as you're mine."_ Their voices blended perfectly as they sang the duet, _"I wake up my body. And make up for lost time."_

"_Say there's no future."_ The sandy-haired psychic sang the solo softer than before, _"For us as a pair."_

Anny wanted to say that. That there was no future for them as a pair. They couldn't be together. There was no way they could be together; she was trying to get out of there as fast. She had a goal. And she was going to complete it no matter what. She wasn't going to lose her father; she was going to get her mother back. But she did want to be with Kyle; they couldn't be though.

"_And though, I may know,"_ they sang together again, _"I don't care. Just for this moment. As long as you're mine. Come be how you want to. And see how bright we shine. Borrow the moonlight, until it is through. And know, I'll be here, holding you. As long as you're mine…"_

Lexis watched in slight jealousy as the song ended for the sandy-haired teen and his friend. Ari looked familiar. But why did she look so familiar. Her voice sounded familiar, too. Her voice kind of sounded like a girl she had heard when she visited her cousin in New Domino, when he had been MC-ing a talent show at his school, which was Duel Academy. The winner of the contest had been Annylynn Fudo, the daughter of Yusei Fudo, who had done another song from _"Wicked"_. The blonde closed her eyes, picturing the Duel King's daughter. She was identical to the girl onstage. It clicked.

Ari Fallon _was_ Anny Fudo.

* * *

><p>AnimeKiwi369: Talk about a twist, right?<p>

Anny: You're telling me.

AnimeKiwi369: I couldn't resist updating since it had the song from "Wicked" in it. And I got to go see the show last week. It was SPECTACULAR!

Anny: Sounds like you enjoyed.

AnimeKiwi369: You bet I did. It was the best show I've seen yet!

Anny: At least you enjoyed it.

AnimeKiwi369: Yeah. Since it's the holidays, I'm not going to set how many reviews I want. I'm just going to say please be kind and please review! I'll try to update soon, but for now, have a HAPPY HOLIDAY! **;**D


	17. Chapter 16

AnimeKiwi369: Anime shows have some of the best music I've ever heard.

Anny: What have you been listening to all week?

AnimeKiwi369: The openings and endings of D. Gray-Man. I swear, it has the absolute best music I've ever heard. But that's just my humble opinion.

Anny: Of course. Why haven't you updated since Christmas?

AnimeKiwi369: Been busy. I just got back into school and then I had the sophomore retreat from Thursday to Friday. Not technology allowed.

Anny: And how was that?

AnimeKiwi369: Not as bad as I thought it would be.

Anny: What goes on in the chapter?

AnimeKiwi369: Well, now that I've reread the chapter, I feel it's not my best and a bit scattered around and possibly a little rushed.

Anny: I guess that means it's time for the disclaimer?

AnimeKiwi369: Yeah. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's or its characters. I just own my OCs and this storyline. And I apologize if Akiza is OOC at all. Please enjoy!

* * *

><p>Psychic Connections<p>

Chapter 16

Anny was blushing as she hastily got off stage and went out of the room. Lexis followed her silently so she wasn't noticed. She found the brown-eyed girl in a hallway. The girl was still blushing and had her hands on her heart. She heard footsteps come from the other side of hall, saw Kyle come up behind the brown-eyed girl, not being noticed either. The dark-haired psychic looked at the non-psychic.

"Can I help you?" the dark-haired duelist repeated for the second time that night at the party.

"Why are you hiding your real identity, _Anny_?" the blue-eyed girl asked.

_What is she talking about?_ Kyle wondered. _Anny?_

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." She replied, "My name is Arabelle Fallon."

"Whose first and last initials happen to coincide with Annylynn Fudo's first and last names." The blonde pointed out, "Give up the secret identity. You're Annylynn Fudo, daughter of Yusei Fudo!"

Anny gasped. Her cover was done, blown, caput. She felt tears in her eyes again. Lexis was probably going to tell everyone, "So what if it's true?" she asked.

"Ari, what's she talking about?" the sandy-haired boy inquired.

The dark-haired girl spun around and her eyes widened. She turned on her heels and ran out of the house as fast as she could with her bad knee. She ran down the street as far and fast as she could, hearing footsteps behind her. She didn't look where she was going. She didn't pay attention to where she was going.

She tripped and felt asphalt. She slowly got up, feeling numb, tears running down her face. She put her face in her hands and cried. The psychic didn't hear any car coming towards her until she heard the screeching of tires coming by her. She looked towards her left and saw a small convertible trying to stop. Her life started to flash before her eyes as she was paralyzed in fear.

The brown-eyed girl saw every moment she had shared with her friends and family. She could see her father and his wonderful smile. She could feel his warm embrace and gentle kiss he always placed on her forehead or cheek. The dark-haired girl saw every event with her father.

"Papa…" she whispered, "I'm sorry."

"Anny!" she heard the green-eyed psychic's voice call out before she felt herself pushed out of the way of the car.

She rolled several feet with the person that pushed her out of the way. She and her savior rolled until they came onto concrete. She groaned feeling more pain in her injured areas. She felt her savior on her and looked up. The brown-eyed girl looked up and saw Kyle with a wild look in his eyes. His position on top of her made her blush madly, but she looked away.

"What the heck are you trying to do?" he exclaimed, "Get yourself killed?"

"No…" she whispered.

"Why are you running away?" he asked, "Is what Lexis said true? That you're actually a Duel King's daughter?"

She sighed heavily and looked away, "Yes." She whispered, "My name isn't Ari Fallon. It's Annylynn Fudo. Remember how you said I looked more like an 'Annie'?" he nodded, "That's what I'm called. Anny. With a 'y'."

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked somewhat fiercely.

"Because I didn't want anyone to know who I was until I found my mother." She replied.

Kyle brought his head closer to hers, his chest against hers, "You didn't have to hide it from me. I'm your friend."

She looked away again, "I…wasn't sure…I could…trust you." She replied, "But…I know…that I can."

The boy above her blushed, "Well, I, umm…uh…I-I feel honored, if that's the right word."

The dark-haired girl blushed a bit in return, "That's great." She replied and then noted their still-awkward position, "Now can you please get off of me?"

"Oh, right," he responded, blushing madly as he got up. He watched her as she got up and blushed even more, accidently looking down her shirt as she sat up. He felt like such a pervert now. He looked away.

"I want to go home now." Anny whispered.

The sandy-haired boy nodded and stood, offering his hand to her. She took it, and he helped her stand. She tried to walk a couple feet, but stumbled, grimacing. Her knee hurt worse than before! That fall, or being knocked over, must have done a number on it. She looked down and saw her knee was bleeding from when she tripped on the ground.

The male psychic noticed and put an arm around her shoulders. They walked a few feet before the brown-eyed girl's knee gave out completely, causing her to jerk down to the ground. The green-eyed psychic noticed and easily set her on the ground. She gently gripped her knee, trying to ignore the pain. Her companion crouched in front of her. The dark-haired psychic didn't need a verbal word to tell her to get on his back.

Anny blushed as she wrapped her arms around Kyle's neck and the entire time he was carrying her back to the car. She wished they could be _more_ than friends.

_**A Few Days Later**_

Akiza watched Ari as she tried to work on her duel runner with her busted knee. The young girl had already taken aspirin, but it hadn't seemed to kick in yet. She was grimacing slightly as her knees resided on the ground of the garage. Despite what had happened with the young girl over the past few weeks, the runner was coming along very nicely. It wasn't very banged up and in hopefully just a few more days, would be up and running.

The burgundy-haired psychic was impressed with the younger psychic's skills. She wondered if Yusei had taught their daughter as much mechanics as the young girl before her knew. She shrugged off the subject and went into the kitchen to make the dark-haired girl something to drink. She found herself humming a slightly familiar song as she made lemonade. But she couldn't exactly remember what the melody was. It took her a moment to realize what it was.

She was humming the first lullaby she had ever sung to her own daughter. It was also the same lullaby she sang to her daughter the day her powers went out of control. The last lullaby she sang to her baby girl.

_**-Flashback-**_

The female Signer instinctively sat up in bed as she heard the baby crying. She wasn't annoyed or tired. The one-year-old hadn't woken her up from her sleep in almost a month. The brown-eyed woman looked at her clock only to find that it almost time for her to get up anyway. She glanced to her husband's side of the bed to find him gone, and she heard the shower running. The burgundy-haired woman got up and went to the baby's crib with a gentle smile on her lips. She carefully lifted the dark-haired infant into her arms and sat in the rocking chair that was nearby.

"Anny, baby," she cooed softly, stroking the soft cheek, "What's wrong?"

Akiza gently rocked her child in her arms as she rocked back and forth in the chair. She wiped the little eyes with her thumb. She gently hummed a soft melody that always calmed the baby down when she was upset. The dark-haired child crying stopped as her mother kept singing the soft lullaby. The Signer placed a loving kiss on the infant's forehead as she finished singing. The baby smiled.

But as the redhead continued to rock the baby back and forth, she shivered slightly feeling a strange feeling creep into her heart. It made her feel like this was going to be last time she would sing to her daughter.

_**-End Flashback-**_

The teacher snapped out of her thoughts of the past as she realized sugar was spilling over the measuring cup for the lemonade. She sighed as she cleaned up the spilled crystalline substance and finished making the sweet liquid. She wiped the stray tear trailing down her cheek with her wrist. She poured the drink into a couple of ice-filled glasses with another sigh.

"I'm never going to let go of the memories." She muttered to herself as she started back to the garage, putting a slight smile back on. She heard both Ari and Kyle's voices as she went in. The other two psychics looked at her, "I made lemonade for you. Ari, you should take a break and rest your knee."

"That sounds like a good idea." The dark-haired girl replied, sitting back a little and taking a glass, "Thanks."

The redhead simply smiled and set the tray down before leaving. The sandy-haired psychic continued working on the runner as the owner of the vehicle sipped at the cold liquid. She savored the sweet taste. There was a slight awkward silence between them. The green-eyed boy was still in a bit of shock that his companion was the daughter of a famous duelist.

"Ari." He started, "Er…I mean, Anny?"

She swallowed the sweet drink and looked at him, "Yes?" She saw him blush.

"When we get finished with your runner or almost finished, would you ever consider going…never mind." He said hastily.

She leaned forward, "What is it?" she inquired curiously.

He swallowed and looked at her full on. A deeper blush spread across his face, "Would you go out with me? As maybe an apology for what happened at Lexis's party?"

Anny blushed and sat back a bit, "I'd go out with you even if it wasn't an apology."

He looked at her, gaping slightly, "So that's a yes?"

"Yes."

_**Several Days Later**_

The brown-eyed psychic had mixed feelings. She was ecstatic because her duel runner was almost restored. But she was extremely nervous about her date. She had never been on one before. She wasn't exactly popular with boys her age or they just weren't interested in her. Save Luke and Brandon. That was it though.

There was an even bigger thing she was worried about. She didn't have anything real classy to wear. Kyle had told her that they were going to a restaurant, and she wanted to something nice than what she had. She'd never felt she had a crisis before, but this came close to it. How was she supposed to look nice when she didn't have anything nice to wear and no money to buy it with?

She stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her. Thankfully she was healing quickly, so she could finally take a shower instead of a bath. Her knee was a lot better, though her sides and shoulder were still bothering her a little, but it was a bearable pain. She put on her undergarments along with her purple T-shirt and black shorts. It was the best she had to wear. She sighed as she started to pull on her stockings.

She pulled her gloves on as there was a knock on the door of her temporary room. Akiza popped her head in, "Kyle just called and said he would be over in about half an hour." She informed. She looked over the young psychic, "Is that what you're wearing?" she asked curiously.

The dark-haired girl shrugged, "I have nothing else I can wear. This is the nicest thing of all my clothes."

The burgundy-haired woman thought for a moment then snapped her fingers, "I think I might just have something you can fit in. I'll be right back."

The brown-eyed girl waited patiently for several minutes on the bed. The burgundy-haired woman came back with a few articles of clothing. There was a red blouse was a little bit low cut, scooping about an inch and three quarters off the collarbone and shoulder with a small triangular dip in the middle. She also had a black miniskirt along with a red choker and a pair of red-colored high heels.

"I think these should fit you." The brown-eyed woman commented, "I haven't worn them for years, except the necklace, but it would complete the outfit. And you and I are probably about the same size. Would you like to try them on?"

Anny nodded, "Thank you." She told her, taking the clothes from her, before going into the bathroom again.

She discarded her clothing again. She slowly pulled on the black skirt and zipped it up from the back. She carefully pulled the shirt over her head and smoothed it against her stomach and chest. The dark-haired girl fumbled with the choker necklace a little; it complimented her locket beautifully, like they were meant to be together. She easily slipped on the high heels. The psychic blushed a little seeing her visible and noticeable cleavage, but also thought it completed the outfit.

She studied herself in the mirror just in her borrowed clothing. The fabric of the clothing was _familiar_ as she ran her hands over it. She could almost see Akiza in this outfit. As she imagined the redhead in the outfit, she could see the silhouetted image of her mother in this outfit as well. She shook her head and touched her mother's locket again. She sighed and went out of the bathroom.

The other psychic, who was now sitting on the bed, looked over her as she came out, "Ari, you look beautiful."

The dark-haired girl smiled slightly, "Thank you."

"You're welcome." The burgundy-haired woman replied as a doorbell rang, "I think your date is here."

"I would say you were right." She agreed.

The older woman smiled softly at her, "Go have fun."

* * *

><p>AnimeKiwi369: And that's all she wrote...for this chapter anyway.<p>

Anny and Kyle: We're going on a _DATE_!

AnimeKiwi369: Yeah, so? It's part of the plot.

Anny: Why?

AnimeKiwi369: Because I want it to be. There's no law against it.

Anny: ...

AnimeKiwi369: Okay, different subject. So my life's gonna start getting a bit hectic. Softball starting, I still have to get my permit, which I'd like to get before my birthday in March, and so my time will become limited for writing and updating. So I may go on hiatus after I finish "Psychic Connections".

Anny: So the story's gonna be ending soon?

AnimeKiwi369: Within ten or so chapters, I think. So I'll update when I can. And please be kind and please review! I really appreciate them guys! **:**D


	18. Chapter 17

AnimeKiwi369: *Sighs and groans*. Anny, do the disclaimer...

Anny: What's with you?

AnimeKiwi369: Please do the disclaimer...

Anny: You like having conversations with me before and after the chapter, though.

AnimeKiwi369: I know. But I'm just not in the mood.

Anny: What's happens in the chapter?

AnimeKiwi369: *Sigh*. Though I know everyone was excited to see how the date between my lovely couple of Anny and Kyle goes, I had trouble with it, so I made it into a kind of Yusei chapter. Now please do the disclaimer.

Anny: *Sigh*. All right. AnimeKiwi369 doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's or its characters. She only own the storyline and her OCs, like me.

* * *

><p>Psychic Connections<p>

Chapter 17

Akiza watched Ari and Kyle through the curtains of the living room window as the car the sandy-haired psychic brought pulled away. She let the curtains fall as she wiped her eyes before tears fell. She had never had the privilege of helping her own daughter get ready for a date. She helped someone that wasn't her own daughter get ready and lent her clothing so she looked nice.

If only she knew the girl she was helping _was_ Anny.

_**With Anny and Kyle—A Little Bit Later**_

The dark-haired girl blushed lightly as her date pulled out her chair to allow her to sit down, like a gentleman. She felt a bit awkward since she had never been on this type of thing before, unlike Brandon and Luke, who had girls throwing themselves at the two village idiots. But no boys had ever been all that interested in her. She had a feeling they were mostly intimidated by her and her father since he was famous. That and no boy really wanted to go out with a girl that could kick their tail in a duel.

The waiter they had set down a couple menus on the table along with some silverware and glasses of water. The restaurante wasn't very fancy, but was very nice looking. It was about medium sized and seemed to fit quite a few people. She picked up her menu and started to look at it, also hiding her blush behind it. She honestly wasn't sure what she should get. She didn't want anything that was too juicy or sloppy for two reasons. The main was so she didn't seem like a pig on her date and the second was she didn't want to get anything on Akiza's outfit.

She put the menu down and glanced at her date, who was also behind his menu. He looked rather nice. He was in a light green, long sleeve button-up shirt that complimented his eyes and dark slacks with dress shoes. His shaggy hair was pulled back into a small stub of a ponytail. The brown-eyed psychic had to admit he was very handsome and was attractive to her. She'd found almost no one attractive, except her father, but that was given since she always admired every part of her father.

Anny made a mental note to call her Aunt Dove to see if her father was any better.

"You have any idea of what you'll get?" Kyle asked her, looking at her, putting his menu down as well.

She shook her head, "No. But I will soon enough."

"I'm just hoping you have a good time." He said nervously.

The dark-haired girl smiled a very soft smile and reached across the table to take his hand, making them both blush, "I'm sure I will."

_**New Domino City—Yusei's Hospital Room**_

There had been no change in his mental state. He was still in a coma for almost a month and a half now. And currently no one was with the dark-haired Signer. Everyone was concerned for him and for his daughter, who still wasn't back. Every part of the Signer was just about healed though. There were times he just laid still in the bed, but other times he grew tense, and a few times there was movement. A twitch of the eye or corner of the mouth. A slight flex of the hand.

Everyone was amazed at the slight movement. Though they were still concerned. They wished they knew what was going on inside his head. Whether it was good or bad. Happy or sad. For the cobalt-eyed man, he felt like he was reliving everything that had happened since he and Akiza found out that she was pregnant. And unfortunately, the good came with the bad, and was constantly repeating in his head.

* * *

><p>Yusei felt his phone vibrate softly as he listened to the associates he was having lunch with to close a deal. Lunch was actually over and paid for; they were still talking over the deal. The deal was so he, Kalin, Jack, and Crow could expand the duel runner shop they had. He was the one that had to close the deal because the shop couldn't run itself and the blonde demanded too much. The former Dark Signer was a bit of the same way, too and might have talked his way around in circles. And the ginger wasn't there because he was on a delivery run. If this deal went through, it would bring them a lot more money with a bit less hours. Which was a good thing because then he could spend more time with Anny, who was currently four.<p>

He took out his cell phone and glanced at the caller ID, finding it to be Dove, who was babysitting his daughter. She knew about this deal, and he told her to call if there was an emergency. His eyes widened slightly; she promised to not call unless there was a crisis. He looked at his associates, who were in a gap in the conversation.

"Excuse me for a minute, gentlemen." He apologized, "A friend of mine is babysitting, and she said she'd only call if there was an emergency."

"Of course." The tallest of the three replied as the dark-haired Signer stood up.

He quickly went over to a hallway that had a telephone and hastily answered it, "Hello?"

"Yusei!" Dove exclaimed frantically on the other end, "I on my way to take Anny to the hospital! She's having an…an allergic to something I made for her! She…She can't breathe! And she can't stop coughing! Or stay awake! She and I are both scared; she wants you! Please, I know you have the deal to seal and everything, but Anny needs you!"

His eyes widened slightly and nervously, though he kept composure, "Dove, you need to calm down first. I'll meet you at the hospital. Anny comes first; we can find another company to help us expand. I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Okay! Please hurry!" she exclaimed before hanging up.

He hung up his phone and calmly went back to the table where the associates were, but didn't sit down. He gave a slight apologetic bow, "I'm sorry, but I have to go. My daughter is on her way to the hospital. She needs me there. She has to be frightened. I'm sorry for the inconvenience."

"We understand." The tall one replied to him again, "We'll be in touch with our decision."

"I understand." He responded before hastily, yet calmly rushing out of the restaurant.

The Signer hurriedly mounted his duel runner and sped towards the hospital. He was able to keep composure, but he was worried about his child. Whatever the allergy was to, it was serious. He himself didn't have any food allergies; however, sleeping pills made him absolutely sick to his stomach. And Anny never had any allergies that he knew of. Until now. On the ride over, he remembered that Akiza had a severe allergy to mushrooms. Was that the cause of his daughter's newfound allergy? It sounded as severe as her mother's allergy.

Yusei spotted an empty parking space near Dove's car and parked in it. He dismounted hurriedly and went into the ER, where he spotted the Crow's emerald-eyed girlfriend quickly. But the brown-eyed four-year-old wasn't with her. The woman looked terrified and was shaking. The dark-haired man went over to her, and she looked nervously at him.

"Yusei, I'm so sorry I let this happen." She apologized hastily and nervously, "I didn't know she was allergic."

"Dove, it's all right." He reassured, "I didn't know either. How did this happen?"

"I made her some spaghetti for lunch, and a couple minutes after she started to eat, she started coughing and was getting tired but told me she was having trouble breathing. I'm so sorry!" she apologized again.

"Were there any mushrooms in the spaghetti?" he asked calmly.

"Yeah." She replied nervously.

"She must have her mother's allergy to that." He told her with a reply. Dove's eyes widened.

"I forgot that Akiza had that allergy. I wasn't thinking. I'm so, so sorry!" she told him tearfully.

He put a hand on her shoulder, "Dove, it's all right. You were right to start getting Anny here before calling me. You did the right thing, and you didn't know about her allergy. Neither did I. I never gave her mushrooms before in case she was, so I never chanced it. I don't blame you. It's okay."

The bleach-blonde wiped her eyes, "Okay."

"Where is she any way?" he inquired.

"The doctors took her away to a stomach pump because her allergy is so severe. They had to put an oxygen mask on her because of how badly she couldn't breathe." She explained.

He nodded, sitting in the chair next to her and waited. It felt like it was days with how slow the hours were going. He didn't think he was ever so worried about his daughter, though he wasn't showing it. His little girl was tough, but he couldn't help but worry. The Signer made a note to call Kalin to say he wouldn't go into work for a couple days. He was sure that the former Dark Signer would be all right with that, especially since Anny was all he had. A doctor finally came over to them as Yusei was starting to nod off a little. It was almost seven, but with how slow the day went, it felt more like eleven.

"Is she going to be okay?" Dove asked nervously.

"She'll be fine." The doctor replied and looked at the cobalt-eyed man, "You're the father, Mr. Fudo?" he asked formally. It was easy for him to be recognized with his fame.

"Yes," he replied, "Anny is my daughter. Dove is just my babysitter and good friend."

"I believe she mentioned that." He commented.

"How is she?" the blonde asked calming down slightly.

"She's going to be fine." He replied, "We had to use the stomach pump to get whatever allergy she had out of her system. We think it may be mushrooms."

"It is." The dark-haired duelist told the doctor, who looked at him funny. "My wife was allergic to them."

The doctor nodded, "We're going to keep her for a couple days just as a precaution, and because she was still having breathing problems she'll be hooked up to the oxygen mask."

"I understand." He replied, "Do you mind if I stay with her? She's probably scared and wants me."

"I'm sure we can do that." The doctor replied, "She'll be on the second floor, room 235. I need to contact her physician so they can prescribe some medication in case this happens again." He told him before leaving.

The dark-haired father looked at his friend's girlfriend, "Dove, you should go home and get some rest. You'll just feel more guilty if you see Anny."

"But Yusei—"

He held up his hand, "I'll be fine. I'll let you know when Anny wakes up. Just come back tomorrow, she'll be thrilled that you came, but she'll just feel bad for worrying you if she sees you so upset tonight. Okay? Just go back to your and Crow's apartment. She'll be fine." He gave her a reassuring smile as she nodded.

"All right, Yusei." She replied, "You're right. Besides Crow needs me."

The emerald-eyed woman composed herself a little more as she left. The Dragon Head Signer made his way up to his daughter's hospital room. She was in a private room, probably so the hospital staff could observe her easier. The four-year-old was asleep in the hospital bed with a peaceful look as she slept. He looked a little sadly at her seeing the oxygen mask on her face. There was a heart monitor that was nearby as a precaution, he figured. He pulled a chair next to the bed and gently took his child's hand, giving it a gentle squeeze before letting go.

"Yusei?" a familiar male voice asked, causing him to look up to see Hideo and Setsuko Izinski. He hadn't heard from his in-laws since a few months after Akiza left him and their daughter.

"Hideo? Setsuko?" he inquired, surprised, "What are you two doing here?"

"A friend of ours had surgery." The Senator replied, "We were leaving when we saw you come in here. Why are _you_ here?" then the couple noticed the little girl in the bed.

"Is that Annylynn?" the redheaded woman asked and received a nod from her son-in-law, "She's gotten so big."

"It's been a while since you last saw your granddaughter." He replied.

They both nodded, "Why is she in here?" his father-in-law asked, "Is she all right?"

"She's fine." Yusei replied, "She had an allergy attack when a friend of mine accidently made something with mushrooms. She has Akiza's allergy. This was the first attack because we never knew before. Anny's going to be fine though."

"I wish we could be more present in her life." His mother-in-law commented sadly, "But it would be strange because Akiza…because Akiza isn't with you anymore."

"I know." He replied, "She's never asked about her grandparents though, not even my parents. I don't even think she thinks you're alive. I'm really sorry about that."

"It's all right." The brunette-haired man replied, "We aren't even playing a role in her life."

The Signer heard a small moan from the unconscious girl and looked over at her. She had a slight pained look on her face as her eyes twitched before slowly opening. She still looked tired as she looked over at her father.

"Daddy…?" she asked hoarsely. He gently took her hand.

"I'm here, Anny." He told her, "Everything's okay. How do you feel?"

She groaned a little, "My throat's scratchy." She complained, "And my insides feel yucky. What happened to me?"

"You had an allergic reaction to the mushrooms Dove put in the spaghetti." He explained, "You're in the hospital now. You needed your stomach pumped, so that's why you feel so bad, but you're all right."

"'Allergic reaction'?" she repeated, "What's that?"

"It just means that mushrooms don't agree with your system and make you really sick." He explained as simply as he could.

"Oh." She replied. She noticed the oxygen mask and started to panic slightly, "Wh-Wh-What's this?"

Yusei moved closer to the bed and put a hand on her cheek, "Calm down. It's just an oxygen mask to help you breathe easier. You couldn't breathe earlier, right?" she nodded against his hand, "This is going to help you until you can breathe easily again, okay?"

She nodded again and looked over towards Hideo and Setsuko, "Papa, who are they?"

He looked towards his in-laws with a silent understanding between them and then back to his daughter, "These are just a couple of good friends of mine, who saw me come in here and wanted to know why. These are Hideo and Setsuko. And they wanted to wish you well, right?"

"That's right, Yusei." The senator replied, going along with the lie.

"Oh." Anny replied softly, "Thank you."

"We're just glad that you're okay, Anny." The redhead commented sweetly and softly.

"You should rest up," the senator told her quietly. "You'll need it after that attack. And we should get going, too. It was good to see you again, Yusei."

The couple left and the young girl looked back at her father, "They were nice." She commented sleepily, "Will I ever see them again, daddy?"

He smiled softly, "Maybe someday." He leaned over her and gave her a gently kiss on the forehead, "Now why don't you rest up some?"

"Okay." She whispered, her eyes closing.

"I'll be here when you wake up."

* * *

><p>Yusei's closed eyes quivered slightly. Though he didn't know that his daughter was miles away or that he was in a coma, he felt that worry all over again. A tear slipped from his right eye and down his cheek. His hand trembled slightly, his subconscious wanting to be near his daughter, even though he didn't know he was in a coma. His lips quivered as well.<p>

"_Anny…"_

* * *

><p>AnimeKiwi369: There you have it; Yusei made more progress.<p>

Anny: Seriously, what's wrong?

AnimeKiwi369: Nothing exciting in getting my math and history grades anymore.

Anny: That's bad?

AnimeKiwi369: No, the grades are that good. I keep getting the same grade for the classes.

Anny: Wow...

AnimeKiwi369: It's sad and I'm bored. I'll update when I can and when I feel like it. And please be kind and please review. I really appreciate them. **:**]


	19. Chapter 18

AnimeKiwi369: Happiness is warm toes and peanut butter crackers.

Anny: What the heck? You don't update for two weeks and that's how you start the update?

AnimeKiwi369: I tried to update earlier, but I couldn't get to the login page. It just kept saying that the server was unable to connect.

Anny: Then why didn't you update like yesterday?

AnimeKiwi369: Two words. I'm lazy. I didn't feel like it and I got sucked into my "Over the Nexus" game, which I finally beat.

Anny: What about before that?

AnimeKiwi369: I was hoping to get more reviews before I updated, but I only got 12.

Anny: Sigh, what goes on in the chapter?

AnimeKiwi369: Let's just say that a few major things happen, so it may seem jumbled. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's or its characters. If I did, I would have continued the series with the plot of one of my future stories. I do, however, own my OCs and the storyline.

* * *

><p>Psychic Connections<p>

Chapter 18

Anny felt a strange feeling creep into her heart as she walked beside Kyle through a park after their dinner. She stopped and wrapped her arms around her. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before realizing the feeling in her heart. It felt like her father…was calling out to her. But that was impossible… Her father was in a coma; there was no way he could call out to her. Was she just imagining things? She had to be; she was just feeling homesick and missing Yusei. Still…

The sandy-haired boy noticed her distress and stood next to her, "Anny…?" he asked, "Are you okay? Do you need to sit down?"

She nodded, and he guided her to a nearby bench, where she sat down slowly. She shivered slightly and let some tears of missing her father fall. Why was she just now feeling this? She felt something draped around her shoulders and looked to see her date had put his jacket on her. He sat down next to her and put an arm around her shoulders, pulling her to him a little. She blushed at the contact.

"What happened?" he asked her softly, "One minute we're walking, the next you're shaking and white as a ghost."

"I felt as if… My papa was…" she trailed off slightly, "Calling to…me… In… here…" she placed a hand over her heart. Her date blushed seeing that since there was no way to avoid looking at her chest as she did that.

"Oh…" he replied lamely, "You two must have a really strong bond."

She nodded slightly and then looked down, "Kyle, would you mind just taking me back to Akiza's?" she asked, "I'm kinda confused right now and think I just need time…to think…"

He nodded, "Sure. I don't mind. I understand."

He stood up and offered his hand; she took it, standing up. The green-eyed psychic led her back to where they had parked the car. The ride back to the burgundy-haired woman's house was yet another silent one. The dark-haired psychic kept her eyes closed and her head inclined towards the road. She didn't want to look at the green-eyed boy because she had ruined their date. But he was a nice guy and didn't seem to mind.

They reached the brown-eyed woman's house, but they didn't get out. They just sat there parked in front of the home. They sat in another awkward silence and didn't look at each other. The dark-haired girl took off the jacket around her and held it up to the boy in the driver's seat. He looked at her and took the jacket, their hands brushing against each other. They looked back at each other and blushed.

"Thanks for letting me use this." she told him.

"You're welcome." He replied.

"And thank you for taking me on my first date." She said.

"You're welcome." He repeated, "It was, umm, my first too."

Both Kyle and Anny looked into each others' eyes, their blushes increasing. But neither could stop themselves from slowly bringing their faces closer. Their eyes started to close, knowing what was coming next. Neither of them had experienced this feeling towards each other. Even though they hadn't known each other very long, they had become friends fast, but there was more than just friendship feelings. These _were romantic_ feelings.

They opened their eyes ever so slightly as their lips were less than half an inch apart. They were so close in such a short amount of time, even though they also didn't really know each other. The sandy blonde started to move a little bit towards the female psychic. Her eyes went from just barely open to completely open. She started to panic slightly. What was she doing? Why was she doing this?

She pulled back and hastily reached for the car handle, scrambling out once it was open. "I'm sorry!" She yelled out as she opened the door of Akiza's house and went inside, hiding behind it as is slammed shut. She pressed her back against the door and sunk to the ground. She touched her lips, almost feeling his lips on hers. Tears slipped.

She wanted to kiss him. She really did, but she couldn't. Not with her dad…But that was just an excuse she had been using for the past several weeks. It took her a moment to realize that her summer would be over in just a few weeks. And she still hadn't found her mother. She didn't understand why she was letting herself get distracted with a guy, even if he was smart, sweet, kind, and a little on the clumsy side when it came to talking to a girl.

Anny made her way back to the room she was staying in and crawled onto the bed. She let her tears fall onto the pillow. She regretted stopping. She had clearly hurt Kyle. And she would probably never get to apologize for it. Stopping had been a mistake. She honestly with all her heart wanted to kiss him. And not just a friendly kiss like she had always given the Brandon and Luke. She wanted it to be a loving, passionate kiss on the lips.

She clenched her hand into a fist and hit the pillow. None of this would be happening if her mother hadn't left! She shook her head. No! She couldn't think like that. She couldn't be mad at her mother if she wanted her to come back home. She thought of something positive that came out of her mother leaving and her father going into a coma. She wouldn't have met Kyle.

She smiled just a little before letting her eyes close and drifting into sleep.

_**The Next Morning**_

The dark-haired psychic slowly opened her eyes and heard the sound of rain on the roof. She slowly sat up yawning a little. She shook her head, remembering the previous night and sighed. She would apologize to the green-eyed psychic the next time she saw him. She rubbed her eyes slightly, and then looked down to find she was still in Akiza's clothing.

_I need to get these back to her_. She thought.

She got up and changed into her own clothing. She folded the blouse and skirt and took off the choker necklace. The psychic quickly easily slipped off the high heels. She left the guest room and went out to the living room only to find it empty, as well as the kitchen. On the counter of the sink there was a note, telling the dark-haired girl that the redhead was out doing grocery shopping.

"I'd rather not wait to give these to her when she gets home." The brown-eyed girl said to herself, deciding to go up to the other psychic's room and put the clothes on the bed.

Anny went up the stairs that were near the front door. There were a few rooms upstairs, so she had minimal trouble finding the redhead's bedroom. She opened the door to the older psychic's room. She placed the clothing on the bed that was pushed against the wall and the shoes on the floor. She was going to leave right after that, but multiple things caught her eye. All photographs on a dresser that was set beside a window.

All were framed. And she couldn't help herself, but go to look; they looked like they were taken before Akiza had moved to Westerly Canyon. The first one she saw was just a close up of the older woman. She had been in the shirt that the dark-haired girl had worn the previous night with the same choker necklace as well. But she had on another necklace. It was a locket. It was heart-shaped, and gold and red with a scarlet 'A' on it; it dangled from the psychic's chest as she leaned forward for the photograph. The necklace was identical to the young girl was wearing.

She looked to another photograph that made her gasp and stumble back. It was a wedding photo. The burgundy-haired woman looked beautiful in a stunning floor-length gown with beautiful red bodice on the white material. She held roses in her bouquet and she looked lovingly into her husband's eyes. But it wasn't all that that was making Anny nervous and nauseous at the harsh truth she was starting to realize.

The man that was staring back at the older psychic was none other than the dark-haired girl's father, Yusei. She started to tremble as she looked at the other photos. Most of them were more of the burgundy-haired woman and dark-haired man. There was a couple of Team 5D's. But the one that made the dark-haired girl fall backwards on the floor was one of Akiza in the hospital with a small dark-haired infant in her arms; she recognized the infant as herself.

The brown-eyed girl shook violently, "A…Akiza is…" she trailed off as everything fell into place. The familiarity, the similarities, everything. _"My mother."_

She stumbled to her feet. It all made sense with how familiar the burgundy-haired woman. Why her name was familiar. Why crying into her was familiar. Why everything was so familiar. Why hadn't she realized it sooner? She ran out of the room and down the stairs, almost tripping. She heard the sound of an engine cutting. She ran out the front door not wanting to face the woman she'd been living with now that she knew the truth.

She felt rain start to fall as she ran down and across the street. She ran as far and fast as her legs would carry her. She didn't really know where she was going. The psychic almost fell several times do to the wet conditions. She felt grass beneath her feet as she finally stopped. She was in the small park that she and her date had been in the previous night. She found a tree and slumped against it, images of the photographs playing through her head, her heart pounding, and her breath hard.

"I've been…with my…_mother_…this whole…time…" she trailed off, "I _can't_ believe this!" she yelled, "I've been with her this _whole_ time! Why didn't I see it? All the signs and familiarities and similarities and I still didn't realize it!"

She hit the tree in front of her with her fist. She let a few tears fall to the ground. She brought her head up, realizing that she had an internal wish that the redhead was her mother while she had been there. But she didn't think it would actually be true. Her dream of living with her mother was true, but she hadn't known. How was she going to explain this all to Akiza? The older woman would think she was crazy. Or would she?

She heard a pair of footsteps squish in the grass behind her and turned around to see Kyle holding an umbrella. He looked concerned and still hurt from the night before. Anny trembled seeing him, but threw herself against him, crying and screaming how it wasn't fair. He slipped one arm around her waist and held her tight as he held the umbrella.

"It's not fair!" she cried, lightly pounding his chest with her fists.

"What's not fair?" he asked, asked, surprisingly not surprised by the contact.

"Akiza is my _mother_!" she sobbed into him, continually pounding her fists on him, "I've been with her this whole time, and I never thought to even think she could be my mother! If she had never left this would have never happened! How did I not see it? Why didn't I ask her about her past? Why didn't I just tell her the truth?"

"Anny, calm done." He told her softly.

She sunk to the squishy ground slowly, slightly taking the male psychic down with her. She continued to sob for several minutes. The sandy-blonde just held her against him as she continued to let her angers, frustrations, and sorrows out. She kept mumbling why she hadn't seen it before. She clutched his shirt, and he eventually let go of the umbrella to put both arms around her.

Her sobbing eventually stopped, but she continued to cling to him, like if she didn't she would drown in her tears and sorrows. They were both soaked to the bone by now and freezing. The male psychic ignored it, while the other didn't even notice the cold with her already shaking frame. She stared absently at the rain as she started to hear a rhythmic sound that she'd only listened to in her father, Uncle Crow, and Aunt Dove. A steady thumping of a heartbeat she realized was Kyle's after a minute. She wanted to hear more and pressed her ear against his chest, listening, not even paying attention that she was pushing them down into the grass.

She brought her head up and looked at him. She unconsciously started to bring her head closer to his. There was a crash of thunder and lightning, breaking the dark-haired girl out of her slight trance-like state. She looked at the boy beneath her and blushed at their position. She rolled off of him, blushing intensely as she stood up. She had almost kissed him again. But didn't. The green-eyed boy got up and took the umbrella that was now on the ground. Feeling a sense of awkwardness, he started to make his way back to his house.

Anny watched him as he went out of view. She started to make her way back to _her mother's_ house. Her clothes felt heavy as she trudged back to the house. The rain was coming down in constant cold, heavy sheets. Every part of her was soaked to the bone. She had trouble seeing in front of her and she almost slipped several times. She felt her eyelids start to grow heavy as well. Her movements were slow as she got closer and closer to the house.

She shakily opened the door to Akiza's house. She didn't care if she was sopping wet. She heard the sound of the TV on and went to the doorway of the living room, where the redhead was absently watching the news. There was a story of Team Ragnarok currently on. The brown-eyed woman heard her footsteps and looked at the girl. Her eyes widened at how soaked she was.

"Ari, what happened to you?" she asked seemingly worried.

"Why?" the young psychic inquired, glaring slightly.

"What do you mean?"

"Why did you leave?" the brown-eyed girl asked, starting to shake, "Why did you have to leave me and dad!" she yelled.

"Ari, wh-what are you talking about?" the burgundy-haired woman asked, confused.

"My name isn't Ari Fallon, Akiza!" she exclaimed, hot tears streaming down her face, "My dad is Yusei Fudo! I'm Annylynn Rosette Fudo! Your daughter!"

"A-Anny?" the older woman stuttered.

"Why did you have to leave us? Dad could have helped you! You should have let your friends and family help you!" she yelled hysterically, her vision fading and her legs giving out, "Why, mom? Why?"

Akiza trembled as watched the teenager before her fell to her knees and to the floor, "Anny!"

* * *

><p>AnimeKiwi369: As some of you have guessed by Anny's realization and confession to Akiza, the story will be ending soon.<p>

Akiza: So how many more chapters will there be then?

AnimeKiwi369: Less than ten, but I think more than five. I can't remember.

Akiza: Then when will you update?

AnimeKiwi369: Well, I would like to get more reviews than I got for the last chapter. It might give me motivation to update in my busy schedule.

Akiza: What busy schedule?

AnimeKiwi369: School, projects, the play, softball, and getting my permit within the next couple weeks.

Akiza: Okay, that is a busy schedule.

AnimeKiwi369: I told you. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. So please be kind and please review. I'll try to update when I can! **:**)


	20. Chapter 19

AnimeKiwi369: I really need to update more.

Akiza: Yes, you should.

AnimeKiwi369: But I wanted to save an update for today.

Akiza: Why?

AnimeKiwi369: Because, just like how Anny turned sixteen at the beginning, I turn sixteen today.

Akiza: I see, then happy birthday.

AnimeKiwi369: Thank you. So, since I have really nothing else to say, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's or its characters; I just own the storyline and OCs. Besides, if I did own 5D's, I would have definitely made Yusei and Akiza kiss.

* * *

><p>Psychic Connections<p>

Chapter 19

"Anny!" Akiza exclaimed as the dark-haired girl fell unconscious on the floor.

She rushed over to the girl, who had just confirmed she was the Signer's daughter. She knelt down and cradled the girl's head. The original thought she suppressed was right. This was her daughter. This was the baby she had left fifteen year ago. She was all grown up practically. The girl looking for her mother to wake her father from a coma was her own daughter. Her own flesh and blood.

That meant that Yusei was the one in a coma. The man that she still loved was the one in a coma this time. The entire time she believed her daughter was Ari, the dark-haired Signer had been in the hospital. She saw how her daughter would come looking for her. The cobalt-eyed man had woken her from her first coma. She could see how her daughter thought she would be able to wake him.

The burgundy-haired woman trembled. She was seeing her daughter again! After fifteen years! If she never left… If she never left…She would have seen her baby grow up. She could have been there for every emotional turmoil, every injury, and what was happening now. The brown-eyed woman let tears sting her eyes and let them fall as she pressed her child's head against her chest.

"A-Ann…Anny…" she whispered, though she knew she couldn't hear her. She impulsively brushed her hand on the girl's cheek. It felt warm, "I'm sorry… I'm so, so sorry…"

She slipped her arm under the dark-haired girl and slowly stood, dragging her slightly to the room she'd been staying in. She slowly and awkwardly pulled off her daughter's sopping wet clothing off of her, replacing them with dry pieces of clothing. She carefully put her daughter in the bed and pulled the blankets around her before her knees buckled. She fell to the ground and buried her head on the bed, her tears pouring.

Akiza forced herself up and retrieved a bowl of cold water and cloth. She went back to the room and gently soaked the cloth before placing it on her forehead to cool the fever that started forming. She gathered the wet clothes and put them in the dryer before going back to the guest room again.

The burgundy-haired woman had hated herself before for her _powers_. But now she just plain _hated_ _herself_. She left them. The two people she loved more than anyone in the entire world. Yusei and Anny.

The dark-haired man had been her savior for years. He had been her best friend, confident, tutor, encourager, and lover. They held each other's hearts in the other's hands and hearts. They loved each other so much that they lived together during the year they were engaged and done more than just sleeping a few times. They _trusted_ each other. And she had broken all of that when she left. Even if they still might love each other, she had broken everything they had.

And their daughter… She had left their child—a product of their love—motherless and alone. And now she was almost all grown up. She hadn't had a real mother-daughter relationship. The brown-eyed woman had carried that girl inside of her for nine months and she broke the closeness they had between them that they had when the girl had been only an infant.

She just stared at the woman her daughter had become. She was so beautiful and over the past few weeks, shown she was strong, determined, and confident. And loved her father very much. The burgundy-haired woman kept asking herself why she let her powers get out of control. Why didn't she just let her spouse help her instead of rashly leaving behind everything and everyone she cared about? The brown-eyed woman let herself fall again to her knees and cried like tomorrow would never come.

Akiza didn't think she would ever forgive herself for the pain she left on Yusei and Anny.

_**Several Hours Later**_

The dark-haired psychic groggily opened her eyes and felt something slip from her forehead. She reached up and felt a damp cloth on her head. Was she running a fever? She felt sluggish and completely exhausted like she was. She always hated having fevers. She felt so helpless. She felt weak. The room was dark, and she felt another presence in the room. She let her eyes adjust to the dark before she looked at the side of the bed, only to find it was the burgundy-haired woman, who seemed to be asleep.

"M-Mom…" she whispered, her eyes starting to well up in tears again, "You're my mother, Akiza. I-I've found you. I finally get to see you… Meet you… Know you… Mom!"

She let herself cry in an unconsciously loud tone. The female Signer stirred hearing a cry that she hadn't heard since she had been in New Domino City. She lifted herself up slowly, her eyes dry, and turned her head towards the sound. She turned the light on and looked at the dark-haired girl, who was sobbing uncontrollably. The brown-eyed woman blinked a couple times, seeing the little baby she had left briefly.

She couldn't help herself and went up on the bed, pulling the sixteen-year-old close to her. Both psychics tensed a little because the last time they had been this close was over fifteen years ago. But both relaxed after a few moments, and the teenager threw her arms around her mother, crying into her chest, while the brown-eyed woman stroked her child's hair. Emotions from the past flooded into both of them. The familiarity of being held by a mother and the familiarity of holding an upset child in arms—it all flooded back to them.

The dark-haired girl cried even harder into her long lost mother as all the things she ever wanted from her mother, she was finally getting. Comfort, being held by, and every other thing she ever wanted she was getting as she cried into her mother's chest for the first time she could remember. Cried as hard as she could until her eyes were dried out, but she still held onto the burgundy-haired woman.

Akiza held her daughter tightly and rocked her, trying to give her daughter as much comfort as possible to make up for the lost years. She stroked her hair as her child cried into her breast. She hadn't felt this motherly feeling in so long. New tears formed in her eyes. She was getting to be a mother again. After fifteen years. She was getting to be a mother all over again.

"Anny…" she whispered in her daughter's hair, tears slowly continuing to fall, "My baby girl… My little baby is all grown up… Anny, I am so sorry for leaving you…"

"I've always missed you…" the girl murmured, her eyes watering again, resting her head on her mother's chest as she listened to the long lost, familiar heartbeat, "I wanted you so, so much…"

"I never wanted to leave." The burgundy-haired woman said, "But I couldn't live with myself if I hurt you… My only little baby… Or if I hurt your father… I couldn't live with myself… That's the only reason I left… To protect you… Please, Anny, forgive me…"

"Mama," she mumbled, turning her head back into her mother's chest, "Just come back to us. Please, just come back. Wake daddy up and stay with us. Come back! Please, mom! I want you back! Papa wants you back! He's never looked at another woman. He loves you so much! I love you!"

The female Signer reeled back a little. Her husband still loved her. Her daughter still loved her! "Anny," she whispered, nuzzling her head in her hair, "I love you, too."

The young psychic felt her heart skip a beat. Her mother loved her. She actually heard her say the words she'd always wanted to hear from her mother. She buried her head even more into her mother, not wanting to lose the lost intimacy between them. Her grip tightened as she started to feel warm, though not from the hot tears on her face.

"Don't leave me, mom…" she begged, her vision starting to fade again, "Don't leave me again…"

"I won't." the redhead told her, "I won't."

Akiza held her daughter tightly as she felt the girl fall unconscious again. She stroked the girl's hair continually after feeling her forehead, which was a little warmer than before. The girl slept peacefully though. The Signer gently laid her daughter down after a while and went to make her something to eat for when she woke up again, putting the cloth back on her forehead.

As she heated up some soup, she thought about what she would do. She wasn't sure if she wanted to go back to New Domino. If she was ready to see everyone she left. But she couldn't leave her daughter all alone while Yusei was in a coma. She had to try to wake up the man she loved. He woke her up from her first, so she was sure to be able to do the same.

She went back to the guest room where her daughter was still sleeping. Her face was still flushed from her fever, but other than that, she was peacefully. The young girl stirred a little before looking up at her mother with her identical brown eyes that were glazed over. She looked up at the redhead with slight disbelief, though it was probably from the fever. She slowly sat up again and latched onto her mother's waist again.

"I can't believe it." she whispered.

The Signer put her arms around her daughter again, "Me neither. I missed you so, so much."

"Please tell me that you'll come back." The young psychic begged, "Please."

"Anny…" the brown-eyed woman responded, "I…I will. I'll go back with you. But—"

"'But' what?" the dark-haired girl exclaimed, "You _can't_ leave after that! You can't! I _want_ you to come back and _stay_ for good. I _always_ wanted to have my _mother_ arou—"

"Anny…" Akiza told her, placing a finger gentle on her child's lips, "Anny, baby… I was saying that because we can't leave yet. You're running a high fever."

"Oh…" the younger psychic whispered, "I just don't want you to leave again."

The burgundy-haired woman tenderly pressed her daughter's head on her chest and stroked her hair, "Don't worry. I won't." she told her softly, "Now get some rest."

_**A Few Days Later**_

The dark-haired girl slowly stirred and opened her eyes. It was dark in the room as she sat up. She looked at the clock by the bedside table. It was past ten o'clock in the evening. She felt a lot better than she had been. She didn't sense her mother's presence in the room, though. The psychic swung her legs off the bed and slowly stood up. The brown-eyed girl still felt a little weak, but that was probably because she hadn't been up much in the past few days. She moved slowly to the door of the room. She opened it and saw a slightly sickly yellow glow of the light in the living room of her mother's home. She used the wall to make sure she was steady as her made her way to the living room.

She looked at her mother, who was sitting on the couch with a scrapbook in her lap. The redhead sighed as she turned the page in the book. The dark-haired girl wished she knew what was in the book. She slowly made her way to the couch, causing Akiza to look up at her. She smiled softly as the younger psychic carefully sat on the couch next to her. The brown-eyed girl looked at the scrapbook. They were filled with images of her when she was a baby. She closed the book before the dark-haired psychic could get another look.

"Are you feeling better?" the redhead asked, placing a hand on her forehead, "You're fever is just about gone."

Anny's eyes lit up, "Does that mean we'll get going back to New Domino soon?"

Her mother nodded slowly and a little hesitantly, "We'll leave tomorrow afternoon."

* * *

><p>AnimeKiwi369: I know it seems a tad short, but hopefully, it will get you all excited for the next chapter.<p>

Akiza: I'm anxious to see how the rest of this story pans out.

AnimeKiwi369: It's going to end just fine. Trust me.

Anny: I hate to admit it, but she has a point. Her stories usually do turn out pretty good.

AnimeKiwi369: Thank you. Now that that's straightened out, I'll try to update again by next Saturday, if I remember. ^^'

Anny: Reviews?

AnimeKiwi369: I'm not setting a number. I just hope that whoever read will review. Especially since today is my birthday. So I hope you enjoyed the chapter, I'll try to update soon, and please be kind and please review. I really appreciate them! **;**)


	21. Chapter 20

AnimeKiwi369: I know, I know, I know.

Anny: You haven't updated in weeks.

AnimeKiwi369: I have trouble finding time to update. Please just bear with me a few more updates. The story will be over soon.

Anny: That's why you should be updating more.

AnimeKiwi369: Sigh. Yeah. I really do just forget to update.

Anny: And why is that?

AnimeKiwi369: I keep telling you it's homework and softball and I'm easily distracted.

Anny: Whatever.

AnimeKiwi369: I'll try to reason with Anny while you fans read the next chapter. It's a good one. I think. Well, it's one you've all been waiting for. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's or its characters. I only own the storyline and my OCs.

* * *

><p>Psychic Connections<p>

Chapter 20

Over the next several days it took to get back to New Domino City, Anny informed her mother about everything that happened in her life. Akiza just listened a bit absently as she drove her car down the road. She hadn't left Westerly Canyon since she had arrived there fifteen years ago. She was honestly more nervous than she had ever been. She was afraid of what her friends (if they even still were her friends) would say to her or think of her. She had left without a word really to anyone. The Signer didn't understand why her daughter forgave her so easily. She hadn't forgiven herself yet.

Though she didn't show it because she wanted to get close to her daughter again, she was angry at herself more than ever for leaving New Domino and everything and everyone she loved. She wasn't sure if she could let Yusei forgive her for what she had done to their marriage. She didn't want him to forgive her for what she did. But she couldn't leave. The burgundy-haired woman had made a promise to her daughter she wouldn't leave again, but she didn't think she could keep that promise.

The dark-haired girl was just excited that she had gotten to find her mother and was returning to her city. Her runner was fixed up and being towed behind the car. She could see her friends again. She could hopefully be there in time for her Uncle Crow and Aunt Dove's baby. And she could see her father again. If everything went according to her plan, her mother could wake up her father, and they could be a family again.

The brown-eyed teen only had one regret. She hadn't made amends with Kyle, who she was sure she had feelings of love for. She'd never get to see him again either. Though she still had his number… Maybe she could call him sometime to apologize for their rough ending. However, that was far from her mind as she excitedly watched the road become closer and closer to New Domino despite it still being two days away. That was she was going to see her father again.

Anny couldn't wait.

_**In New Domino City**_

Dove was worried. Her adopted niece hadn't called her in a couple weeks. She knew she shouldn't worry since the dark-haired girl could take care of herself. She'd proved that several times. But the blonde couldn't help it. She had some motherly feelings for the girl because she'd known her so long. Akiza was her real mother though. The emerald-eyed woman wondered if the brown-eyed girl had found her mother as she folded laundry as Crow finished up in the shower.

Probably most of the reason she was so worried was because she was bored. She'd started maternity leave a week ago, though she still hadn't had the baby. That also worried her; that her own child hadn't come yet. She gently rubbed her extremely swollen abdomen. She laughed inwardly a little, remembering how the burgundy-haired woman had been when she and the cobalt-eyed man were expecting their daughter all those years ago. The bleach blonde remembered feeling so happy for her friend and also a little jealous of her.

That seemed so long ago. She smiled a little as she felt a gentle kick from the baby. But she winced as she felt sharper kicks and something trail down her leg. Her eyes widened slightly before she groaned in pain.

"Crow!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah?" he asked, opening the door to the bathroom, "What is it?"

"Crow." She stated more calmly, "It's time."

His eyes widened, "The baby's coming?"

"Yes."

_**A Couple Days Later—With Anny and Akiza**_

The dark-haired girl excitedly led her mother into the hospital. She hadn't felt this hopeful in so long. This was the first time in a few months that she felt hope. But at the same time, she was nervous that this wouldn't work. This idea was crazy. It was the only idea she had though. She shifted nervously from foot to foot as she and the redhead made their way up the elevator to Yusei's hospital room.

The older psychic's bottled up worries and anxieties were all starting to manifest as she ascended the floors. She glanced at her daughter, who held such a hopeful expression, that it made her heart hurt. What if her child's idea didn't work? What if she couldn't wake up the cobalt-eyed Signer she was in love with?

The elevator stopped and a slender hand tightly closed around her wrist. She looked at her daughter whose eyes were glistening with hopeful tears. As the elevator doors opened, the dark-haired girl pulled her mother to her father's hospital room. She was so excited to come back and see her father. She quietly opened the door to her father's hospital room, though it wouldn't really disturb him. No one was currently watching him. She found that curious, but she didn't care.

She let go of her mother's wrist and went by her father's side. He looked still pretty battered up, though the cuts and bruises on his face had long since healed. His leg was out of a full cast, but his ankle was still in a cast. And his right arm was still in a splint, but not a full cast. He wasn't hooked up to the oxygen mask, but was getting oxygen still from tubes that went up his nostrils. She knelt down by the chair on his right. Anny pulled out Stardust Dragon from her deck and placed it in his hand before putting it back in his deck. She took his hand gently.

"Dad." She whispered, "I kept my promise. I brought mom back." She turned to her mother, "Mom, I know you can wake him up."

Akiza came by her daughter's side as the young lady stepped aside. Her knees threatened to buckle as she came over to the bed. She felt a few tears as she looked at her one true love in the hospital bed. It had always been her in the hospital bed, but it was reversed now. Yusei's face was peaceful as he lay there. He looked exactly like he had fifteen years ago, though his highlights weren't as gold as they once were.

She carefully knelt on the bed, delicately put her right hand on her former lover's chest and used the other to stroke his cheek softly, "Oh, Yusei." She whispered. The burgundy-haired woman brought her face close to his, "I'm so sorry." She gently placed her lips on his, tasting that old, familiar taste of his lips.

The dark-haired Signer's breath caught slightly, feeling something he hadn't felt for fifteen years. He tasted something familiar, and his Mark throbbed gently. His eyes twitched as the familiar presence slowly detached from him. His eyes twitched a little more before they slowly started to open.

The dark-haired girl's eyes widened as she watched her father's eyes slowly start to open after her mother had removed her lips from his. She was now standing on the other side of the young psychic. She felt something salty and wet start to form in her eyes. It had worked! Her mother had been able to wake up her father! They could be a true family again!

Anny couldn't stop herself from throwing her arms around her father as carefully as possible, "Dad!"

The dark-haired Signer was startled slightly as the familiar slender arms of his daughter go around his chest, "Ann…Anny?" he asked unsure of what was happening.

"Dad!" she exclaimed, tears falling as she buried her head in his chest, "Papa! I've missed you so much!"

"Anny, what's wrong?" he asked, concerned, though still groggy. He hadn't even noticed his wife yet, "Wh-What's going on…?"

Akiza looked at the scene of her daughter and husband. They had such a good relationship. She smiled sadly as her heart clenched. She hadn't been there for fifteen years. Everything crashed down on her. The emptiness she must have left. Half a life her daughter knew nothing about. Half of her was missing. And she couldn't give that to her daughter. She quietly moved out of the room as the scene continued to unfold.

"Anny? What's going on?" the cobalt-eyed man repeated, becoming more aware of his surroundings.

The girl looked up at him, "Dad, don't you remember? You were hit and run over. You had surgery that lasted hours. You…You've been in a coma for a couple months."

"'A couple months'?" he reiterated.

"Yeah," she replied, "And I left to go find—" she turned to show her father her mother, but the redhead wasn't in there, "…Mom…?" she whispered.

"Who did you go find?" he inquired slowly.

She looked back at him and gave a soft, sad smile, "I meant I never left your side. I'm just so glad you're awake again." She hugged him carefully again.

Yusei smiled softly and carefully hugged her back, feeling pain. He grimaced and laid back on the bed, "How bad was I injured?"

"Everywhere." She told him, "Daddy, just lay back and relax. You just woke up. We have to let everyone know!"

"Anny?" another familiar, masculine voice asked from the doorway. She looked over to Crow, "You're…back…?"

"Uncle Crow!" she exclaimed, getting up and tackling him in a hug. She had missed everyone so much, "Yes! I'm back!"

He looked up as he reciprocated, "Yusei!" He cried out in surprise, "You're awake."

The said man just nodded slowly, "Yeah."

"This is great." The ginger replied, "Little bird as much as I know you want to see your dad, can I steal you away just for a little bit?"

"Why?" she inquired, tilting her head to one side.

The gray-eyed Signer looked at the bedridden one, who nodded, understanding the question. He began to pull his adopted niece out of the room, "There's someone Dove and I want you to meet."

"Okay…?" she responded a little skeptically, "I'll be back, papa!" she cried over her shoulder.

The ginger led the dark-haired psychic towards a different part of the hospital. She was initially confused at first, but then something hit her. The baby must have come. She smiled softly as the ginger led her into a room that was dimly lit. A comfortable-looking chair was near the bed, where Dove was lying peacefully in the pillows with a small bundle in her arms. She didn't look asleep, but she wasn't completely awake. She noticed Anny as she came slowly in the room and sat in the chair next to the bed. The blonde smiled softly at her.

"Anny…" she greeted tiredly, "You're back."

"Yeah." She responded in a whisper to not disturb the newborn, "I woke my papa up too."

"That's great." She replied.

"Is this the baby?" the brown-eyed girl inquired, looking more at the little infant.

The blonde nodded slowly, "Would you like to hold her?" she asked.

The dark-haired girl nodded; her surrogate aunt carefully held the bundle to her. She carefully took the baby girl. She gingerly held her; the little baby was beautiful with small tufts of bleach blonde hair. The baby opened an eye, feeling a transition from her mother to another. Her eyes were gray, but had a light mixture of emerald green in them. It was beautiful.

"She's so beautiful." The brown-eyed girl commented.

"Her name is Owl." Crow told her, "Owl _Annylynn_ Hogan."

Her head snapped up a little, "'_Annylynn'_? You guys named her after me?"

"Yes." The new mother replied, "You're such a big part in our life. You've always been like a daughter to us. And your name complimented hers very well."

Her eyes watered again, but she wiped them away after giving the baby to her ginger-haired father. The emerald-eyed woman touched her arm, causing her to look up. The blonde woman smiled and held her arms open. The psychic took the invitation and went onto the hospital bed, hugging her adopted aunt.

"I missed you guys." She whispered.

Dove stroked Anny's hair and hugged her a little tighter, "We missed you, too."

The psychic pulled away, smiling softly, "I think I'm going to go back to my dad. I haven't seen him in months. And you need rest."

The ginger nodded and so did his wife. She each gave them a kiss on the cheek and on Owl's soft one before leaving the room and going back to her father.

* * *

><p>Anny: So is <em>that<em> it?

AnimeKiwi369: Of course not. I still have a few more chapters and the epilogue.

Anny: Will those be published any sooner than this chapter?

AnimeKiwi369: Oh, God, I hope so.

Anny: What's that supposed to mean?

AnimeKiwi369: It means I hope I can get myself to update and get out of my slight writer's block.

Anny: You seem to get that a lot.

AnimeKiwi369: Yeah. Unfortunately. Well, I hope you all liked the chapter and will review if you read. I really appreciate reviews. And I really will try to update sooner. So please be kind and review! **:**]


	22. Chapter 21

AnimeKiwi369: I'm in a rather good mood this evening. I got to see two movies I haven't seen for several years, "Black Butler II" is finally out on the internet in English, and I'm getting over my writer's block. Therefore, I'm updating at 9 o'clock at night while watching "Chopped".

Anny: You sure are talkative tonight.

AnimeKiwi369: I'm just in a good mood.

Anny: So you said. What goes on in the chapter?

AnimeKiwi369: Well, the chapter seems a little redundant, but we do find out something important. And it's a good thing.

Anny: So, you're going to do the disclaimer?

AnimeKiwi369: Who else does it unless I'm hiding in my bomb shelter?

Anny: Good point.

AnimeKiwi369: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's or its characters. I just own my OCs and the storyline.

* * *

><p>Psychic Connections<p>

Chapter 21

Anny sat curled up in a chair watching with a soft, intense gaze as doctors did several tests on Yusei. He still couldn't be released from the hospital for another couple weeks. But they needed to check on his vitals, since they were all surprised he woke up. They were glad though. It was considered a miracle he was even alive.

The dark-haired man just lied in the bed as he got blood taken, blood pressure taken, pulse and heart rate. He was patient. However, he honestly wanted to catch up with his daughter since he apparently hadn't seen her since her birthday. He felt bad that she had been completely parentless for the past couple months. At least she could start her junior year at duel academy without being completely parentless.

Although she was still sad that her mother broke her promise to never leave again, the young psychic was too excited that her father was finally awake again. In her head, she was already coming up with plans for an elevator-like lift for her father. The doctor's said that until he was completely healed, especially his spine, he'd be in a wheelchair and not allowed to drive his runner. But he could drive a car as long as he didn't stress anything, but not for a good two more months after he was released.

Good thing she was going to get her license within a couple days. However, the Signer wouldn't be able to get up the stairs while in a wheelchair and there weren't any spare rooms downstairs, so the brown-eyed girl was going to make a lift so he could get up and down the stairs. He didn't need to be sleeping on the couch or in a chair while he was still recovering. He needed his large soft, comfortable bed to have enough room so that it would be more contented as he recovered.

After a while later, the doctors finally left the room. Both the dark-haired father and daughter were happy by the time the doctors left. They could finally be alone. They had a lot to catch up on. The brown-eyed teen moved closer to the bed and leaned down, lightly hugging her father again. It had been so long since she had contact with him.

"I missed you so much." She told him for the twelfth time, "I don't want to let you go."

"I can understand." He replied, "I would feel the same way."

"I wanted you to wake up every moment." She whispered as she took his hand as she sat down in the chair. She smiled more. She couldn't think of anything else to say and just sat there quietly.

"It's getting late you know." Her father commented.

"Yeah." She sighed, "But I don't wanna leave."

He rubbed her hand, "I'll still be here in the morning. But you need to get some sleep. And you should go back to the house and keep it running."

She sighed again, "All right. But I'm coming back tomorrow. I think I'll go see Dove first though since the baby came. Oh, dad, their baby is so beautiful. I'm so happy for them."

He smiled softly, "As am I."

Anny leaned over and kissed her father's cheek as she stood up, "I love you, dad."

"I love you, too, Ann." Yusei replied, only able to reply with a smile.

She turned back as she stood in the doorway, "I'll see you tomorrow."

_**A Little Bit Later—Finally Back at the Fudo/Hogan Household**_

The psychic was still smiling by the time she got home. She pulled into the garage, and pulling the door closed. She saw the door that led to the kitchen was open and the light was on in the living room. She only had one thought in her head: an intruder. She was now terrified. No one had ever broken into their house before. She looked around frightened until her eyes rested on her softball bat.

She reached for it and closed a hand tightly against the handle. She slowly opened the door to the house and made her way into the house. The dark-haired girl saw a silhouetted figure on the couch and silently and stealthily slinked to the couch behind the person. She hastily raised her bat, preparing to strike the person with all her might, knock them out, and call the police. She tightened her grip on the handle and started to move her arms to deliver the blow.

"I honestly wouldn't mind if you hit me with that." A familiar feminine voice from the silhouette replied.

Anny's arms froze in their position and trembled, causing her to drop the bat, "Mom…?"

The redhead sighed heavily, "Yes."

"But I-I thought you…you left…" she trailed off.

Akiza sighed again, "I was going to. But I couldn't bring myself to do it, Anny… Not after telling you I wouldn't leave you again… Not after seeing Yusei again…"

"Mom…" the psychic whispered.

"I'm a terrible person." She commented, "I did terrible things when I was young and now because I left you. Anny, I'm sorry. You shouldn't forgive me. I don't forgive myself. No matter how much I say I'm sorry, it doesn't feel like it's enough."

"Just try and say it again." The dark-haired girl said, coming around to her mother. She could see her clearly in the moonlight that illuminated the room, "Just say it one more time if you don't believe you haven't said it enough."

The burgundy-haired woman looked up at her daughter with tears glistening in her eyes, "Anny, I am so, so, so sorry for everything I've put you through by my not being here. I'm sorry I missed you growing up. I'm sorry I left you and your father alone. I'm sorry I wanted you to forget me. I'm just so sorry!"

The brown-eyed girl let her knees buckle under her to allow her to fall to the floor. She put her head in her mother's skirts again. She bunched the fabric up in her hands tightly and shook violently. She felt emotions she never thought she'd feel mixed together at once. She felt longing for her mother. She felt anger that her mother almost left again and that she couldn't accept her own apology. She felt sympathy for her mother because she was so torn up. And she felt happiness that her mother hadn't left.

"Mom, you're forgiven. From me. I'm not angry that you left anymore." She told her, turning her head so she wouldn't mumble. Her dry eyes watered again slightly, "I just want you to never leave. Please. I forgive you. I don't want you to be sorry anymore. Just stay." She begged, wrapping her arms around her mother's waist.

A trembling hand ran its way down her hair. Another hand did the same thing. Both her mother's hands went around her shoulders slightly and pulled her head into her, lifting her slightly as well. She looked up at her mother and felt her mother's tears fall on her face. She commiserated with her mother. It had to be difficult for her. No, not had to be—it was.

"I love you, mom." She whispered, unable to say anything else, however it made her mother tremble even more. The redhead held her tighter to her; the young psychic let herself cry more with her mother.

_**A Couple Hours Later**_

Anny lied on the couch slightly with her head in her mother's lap as the redhead sat back on the couch. The older psychic continually stroked her child's hair in a trancelike state. Both were finally cried out with red eyes. The living room was still dark with only moonlight illuminating it. The dark-haired girl was close to nearly falling asleep, but didn't want to let her mother leave her sight and grip.

Akiza stopped stroking her daughter's hair and placed her hand on the girl's cheek. Her skin was still so soft, "The last time… The last time I laid back like this with you was… The day I left… Before my duel. I still remember everything. I remember I was sitting right here when I found out I was pregnant, when you first kicked, when we brought you home from the hospital… That seems so long ago…"

"This feels so familiar." The dark-haired girl commented in a slight daze, "And now I know the feeling again. It feels good. I feel like the part of me that's been missing is finally in the puzzle."

"And it feels like a part of that's been lost has been put back in place." The mother commented.

"Don't let go." She whispered, "Never let me go."

The redhead sank down on the couch a little more and pulled her daughter up closer to her. The young girl let her head rest on her mother's chest and faintly heard the heartbeat—that long lost familiar heartbeat. The Signer's arms went around the girl more, tightening a little. Both of the psychics closed their eyes, feeling at ease again.

"This time, Anny," her mother replied, "I mean what I say. I _truly_ promise I will not leave you _ever_ again."

She sighed contentedly again, "I believe you."

_**The Next Day**_

The dark-haired psychic looked up curiously at the door as she paused in her measurements of the height from the ground up to the top of the first set of stairs. There was another small set, but it was only three, so she could just build a ramp. But she had to be precise with her building of the lift. She'd already spent the morning sketching out the blueprints; her mother was out, going to see the dark-haired man. She wasn't going to leave, she promised that. Anny pulled the measuring tape back and walked down the stairs to the door.

She opened it and found herself tackled to the ground by a familiar little blonde. Josie hugged her tightly. She looked up to also find both sets of Kessler and Atlas siblings in the doorway, grinning at her. She managed to get up with the little girl still attached to her legs. She was not expecting them to come. She hadn't even told them she was back in the city yet! The youngest girl let go of her, allowing the psychic to tackle her other friends in a tight hug.

"How did you guys know I was back?" she exclaimed, "I just got back last night."

"Let's just say a little birdie told us." Brandon told her.

"Uncle Crow called us all with the good news about you and Uncle Yusei last night." Kellie elaborated.

"We were so excited you were back!" Sierra told her, "We missed you."

"Yep. That's right, Anny." Luke told her, "It's been lonely without you to keep us on track. And we were worried about you since school's starting up in just a couple weeks."

She grimaced, "I know. Man! This summer has gone by fast and I still have a ton of things I have to do. I still have to get my license! And build a lift for dad!"

"Ha!" the older blonde exclaimed, "I got my license before you! Just got it last week."

"Shut up." she muttered, "I'm still older than you Brandon."

"I'm sure one of our parents will take you to get your license." His sister replied, "I'll give my dad the puppy dog eyes to take you if you want."

"It's all right, Kellie." The dark-haired girl told her, "I'll get it soon. Right now I just need to focus on getting my project done."

"What project?" the ice-blue-haired girl asked, tilting her head.

"I'm going to build a lift for my dad since he has to be in a wheelchair." She explained.

"That's a good plan." The two boys replied.

"You guys wanna help?" she asked, giving a sly look towards them.

Each of them grinned, "You bet!"

* * *

><p>AnimeKiwi369: And the story gets a little closer to the end.<p>

Anny: So what will happen in the next chapter?

AnimeKiwi369: You know I can't give that away.

Anny: Fine. So when will you next update?

AnimeKiwi369: Hopefully sometime this week since I'm on break. But I still have to do my history and English homework and softball practice later this week.

Anny: I see.

AnimeKiwi369: Again, I say, I really appreciate the reviews, especially the last chapter's. They were all really kind. So I say thank you. I hope I get as kind of reviews as the previous chapter's.

Anny: That's good that people are giving good reviews.

AnimeKiwi369: Yeah. Please be kind and please review. I'll try to update soon! **:**]


	23. Chapter 22

AnimeKiwi369: My only excuse is that I've been busy with softball and schoolwork. Namely English because we are rapidly going through _**1984**_.

Anny: That's no excuse.

AnimeKiwi369: I know. But I haven't had much will to update lately. So I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's or its characters and I only own my OCs and storyline.

* * *

><p>Psychic Connections<p>

Chapter 22

Crow stared out of the window, cradling Owl in his arms. The lights in the room were off, but there were enough lights from the sun to illuminate the dark room. The newborn yawned and snuggled slightly into her father's jacket. He smiled down at her. He was very proud that she was his child. His wife was still exhausted and sleeping soundly. He could understand though, both were not as young as they used to be. They'd been married ten years and in their early to mid-forties. It was dangerous to have a child at that age.

He was glad that they were finally blessed with their own child, but he was glad they also still had Anny. The ginger was glad she was back and safe. And the fact that Yusei was awake again was phenomenal. It was a shame though that the young psychic hadn't managed to find Akiza. But at least she had her father back.

He went back to wear his wife was resting sat down in the chair. He yawned a little and watched as Dove stirred before she opened her eyes. She looked at him sleepily and smiled. She lazily lifted her hand out to him and rested it on his knee. The little baby whimpered slightly before crying softly. The ginger smiled slightly and gave the infant to her mother. The new mother stayed in her position and let the baby rest on her chest, so she could listen to her mother's heartbeat. The baby soon fell back asleep.

There was a very soft, almost timid, knock on the hospital door. It cracked open slightly and familiar brown eyes peeked through. But they weren't the same light, full of life eyes and not at the same height of the dark-haired girl. Through the crack in the door, they saw a few locks of burgundy hair. Both of their eyes widened as their long lost friend walked into the room. She had guilt in her eyes.

"Akiza?" the blonde asked, "You're…You're back?"

The redhead looked ashamed and looked down at the floor, "I'm sorry for leaving. I missed you guys." She commented, "I'm back for good."

"Oh, Akiza, I've missed you so much!" the new mother exclaimed, startling the baby, who began to cry. The blonde quietly calmed the newborn by rocking her gently.

The redhead smiled a little, remembering when she had done the same to her own newborn, "You two are very lucky. You're parents. How many does this one make?"

"One." Crow replied; the brown-eyed woman's eyes widened, "She's our first. You probably didn't expect that, huh?"

She shook her head, "No. I would have thought that she would be your third or fourth." She remembered something Anny had told her, "Wait. You guys live with Yusei and Anny, don't you?"

"Yes." The blonde said.

"Anny told me about you when I didn't know that she was my daughter…" she trailed off slightly, "I'm happy for you guys."

"So she did find you." The ginger commented, "And I'm guessing you're the one that woke up your husband."

The Claw Signer nodded with a sigh, "After waking up Yusei, I left, planning to leave the city again. But I couldn't bring myself to do it. Anny found me and finally convinced me to stay for good. So I am staying."

"Yusei will be glad about that." Dove told her softly, "He's really missed you. But he's not angry, because he understood how you felt about your powers."

"I guessed as much." She replied, "He almost never gets angry. And he's never gotten angry at me."

"Are you going to see him and let him know the good news?" Crow asked her, looking straight into her eyes.

"Yes, but I wanted to see you two after Anny told me about you two." She replied, "But I'm still nervous about seeing him; I haven't seen him in…in fifteen…years."

"He's going to be surprised." The blonde told her.

Akiza nodded, "I know."

_**With Yusei**_

The dark-haired Signer kept his eyes closed, though he was awake. He had been given a rather heavy dosage of painkillers as he was still in quite a bit of pain. But after hearing what his injuries had been, he wasn't surprised. He was a bit surprised that he was out of a coma, and he wondered what caused him to come out of it. He hoped that his daughter was going to come soon; there was a part of him that hadn't believed her when she said she'd stayed with him the entire time. He was just glad that they could be together again.

The door to his hospital room opened and a pair of footsteps come inside the room. He didn't open his eyes, thinking it was his daughter. But she didn't say anything to him as she came over to him. The footsteps weren't like his child's though. They were a bit slow as they came over to him. And it sounded like high heels were on the tiled flooring. His daughter didn't wear those very often. But he didn't think anything of it; she could wear something she normally didn't every now and then.

"Did you already see Crow and Dove?" he asked. His visitor remained silent for a few more moments before putting a hand in his. It _wasn't_ Anny's. It was similar though with its slenderness, and he knew it right away. He opened his eyes and turned his head to a familiar burgundy-redhead, "Akiza?"

She looked down, ashamed, "Yes."

He moved his hand away from hers and brought it up to her chin. He tipped her chin to look at her. Her beautiful amber brown eyes were sad and glistening with unshed tears. She looked away from his gaze. But that didn't stop him from sitting up and pulling her to him. He put his hands on her face and pulled her face to him. The cobalt-eyed man placed his lips on his wife's. Her eyes widened in surprise, but she didn't want to pull away. The longer the kiss lasted, the longer she wanted it to last as her eyes closed, spilling her tears. She buried her hands in the dark-haired duelist's hair, drinking all the lost feelings that were flooding back to her. Oh! She had missed all of this so much!

Yusei was in partial disbelief that his _wife_ was back. He had missed her so much. Despite some pain, he felt at ease as he continued to kiss her. He still loved her as much as they day they bound themselves to each other in holy matrimony. Her leaving hadn't affected his love for her. He had missed everything about her in the fifteen year gap from each other. He still tasted cinnamon in her kiss. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest as the kiss continued on longer. He wrapped one arm around her waist and used his free hand to wipe away her tears. As much as they didn't want to end their kiss, they eventually pulled away from each other.

"Akiza." He said, "You came back."

She nodded slowly, "And you can thank Anny for it."

"Anny did?" he asked, "Our little girl?"

"Yes." She whispered, "She brought me here when she told me about you." She closed her eyes briefly, "Oh, Yusei, I'm so sorry I ever left you. I should have let you help me. I'm so sorry."

"Akiza," he started, "I don't blame you. I'm just glad to know that you're back."

She kissed him gently and briefly, "So am I."

_**A Few Hours Later**_

The two Signers didn't notice the time passing as they started to tell each what they had been doing the past fifteen years. Though it was mostly the dark-haired man telling his wife what she had missed in their daughter's life. She listened intently, although their daughter had told her most of what she heard from the man she loved. She honestly almost couldn't believe that he was in the hospital and that _she_ was the one visiting _him_. It was hard to see him in this condition, but she was glad that he was no longer in a coma, like everyone else.

"You've raised her so well," she commented.

"It's been difficult without you to help." He told her, "She's so much like you."

"Who's like her?" a feminine voice asked from the doorway. Both of them looked to see their daughter, whose hair was a bit wild and held a wild excitement with a slight mischievous look in her brown eyes.

"You're so much like your mother, Anny." he repeated.

She smiled, "Yeah, I know. So you two are getting reacquainted?" she asked.

Her father nodded, "And I hear you're the one responsible for bringing her back."

She nodded sheepishly, "Yeah. That was what I was going to tell you last night, but when she left the room, I didn't."

The dark-haired Signer eyes widened slightly, and he looked from his daughter to the woman he loved, "Akiza, you were the one who woke me, weren't you?"

The redhead nodded slowly, "Yes, Yusei. And again, it was our daughter's idea."

Again, Anny relayed why she thought it would work. But strangely enough, she felt different telling it this time, like it had happened a long time ago instead of just a couple months ago. And as she finished telling her father, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her into a tight embrace. She embraced him back. She was surprised though.

"What is this for, dad?" she asked.

"For never giving up on the love of your mother and I." he told her, "That means so much to me, Annylynn."

Her mother touched her arms, causing her to look over, "It means a lot to me, too."

The young psychic smiled softly from one parent to the other.

* * *

><p>AnimeKiwi369: I really need to re-watch 5D's to get my spark going again. It worked with "Beyblade".<p>

Anny: If that's what it takes, do it.

AnimeKiwi369: Well, softball ends next week, and I'll probably start doing that. Along with driver's training.

Anny: So reviews?

AnimeKiwi369: I really appreciate the reviews I've gotten and I really do appreciate them. So please be kind and please review. And also, please be patient with me. I'll try to update as best I can. **:**]


	24. Chapter 23

AnimeKiwi369: For those of you who thought the story was over, I have a surprise for you!

Anny: It's not over?

AnimeKiwi369: Nope, not for a few more chapters.

Anny: Oh, really? Then what's going to happen in these next few chapters?

AnimeKiwi369: Adjusting back to life and to new people essentially.

Anny: Okay. How about the disclaimer?

AnimeKiwi369: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's or its characters; I just own my own characters and the storyline.

* * *

><p>Psychic Connection<p>

Chapter 23

Anny brushed her hair up into a high ponytail. Her shoulder was completely healed and felt so much better. She buttoned up her school blazer and smoothed her skirt. She was so surprised that summer had come and gone so fast. But at the same time, it wasn't hard to see. She was so shocked that she was starting her junior year. She was one step closer to going to college. At least she didn't have to go another school year without her mother. However, Akiza wasn't going to be home for a few weeks because she was packing up her house.

This was going to be an interesting year, getting used to two new people in the household. Her mother was one and not to mention Crow and Dove's new baby, Owl. And with her father in a wheelchair, it would be difficult at first. The lift was nearly complete. It'd be completed that night; good thing that there was never any homework on the first week of school. It'd be completed for when he got home the following night. But for now she was on her own. Her surrogate aunt and uncle were still in the hospital just to make sure everything was all right with both the newborn and the bleach blonde.

She grabbed her helmet and went downstairs. She was going to take her duel runner as she often did. Luckily she wore shorts beneath her skirt so she could ride it. She made herself a couple pieces of toast and put butter and jam on them. She absently ate them as she grabbed the newspaper for Crow and her father for when they came home. The psychic grabbed her bag and locked up the house. She made her way to her runner and started her way to school.

_**With Akiza**_

The redhead looked around the house she'd been living in for fifteen years. It was time to say goodbye to it. She had only another day or so of packing before returning to the city. However she was surprised to see that the Simms home was up for sale. She wondered if Anny had ever made up with Kyle. She hoped so. They had been awfully cute together. It was sad that the dark-haired psychic had never given him a proper goodbye. Her daughter had often blushed when he was around.

The redhead felt strange packing up her 'home'. But it felt good, though. It was like she letting go something horrible she'd been holding on to. She took a deep breath as she walked to the kitchen, packing up the silverware. She smiled slightly when she finished. A knock came to the door suddenly. She went back out to the foyer and answered it. It was the principal of the school she'd been working at for the last ten years. She was a petite brunette woman with glasses.

"Ami," she greeted, "I'm sure you're here about my letter. I'm so sorry it was so short notice. But my life has turned around in such a short amount of time."

The principal sighed and pushed her glasses up her nose, "Is there anything that would make you change your mind and stay?"

The redhead smiled sadly and shook her head slowly, "No, Ami. It's time I returned to my home and family. I've been away for too long. My husband and daughter are expecting me back as soon as I'm done with my packing. I made a promise, and I'm going to keep that promise."

The principal sighed again, but then smiled, "Then I'm going to miss you. As a teacher and as a friend. I wish you luck, Akiza."

"Thank you, Ami." She replied, "I'll miss you, too."

_**At Duel Academy**_

Anny sighed as she approached the building. There was a part of her that was really missing Kyle. School didn't start for another forty-five minutes, but she needed to get her books, locker, and schedule. That usually took a while with all the students in Duel Academy. But it had just donned on her that she hadn't made up with the sandy-haired psychic. She blushed at the memories of almost getting her first kiss…Twice. She touched her lips. If only she had taken that chance with him. She didn't even notice two tall figures come on either side of her.

"Hey, Anny." Brandon greeted.

"Why do you look so down?" Luke asked, "You're life's great now."

"Your mom's back." The blonde pointed out.

"Your dad's awake and nearly out of the hospital." The other added.

"Your parents are going to renew their wedding vows." The violet-eyed teen said.

"Uncle Crow and Aunt Dove are also almost out of hospital with Owl." The golden-eyed boy put in.

"And it's junior year!" they cried in unison.

"I know that." She sighed, "I'm just missing someone I met while I was in Westerly Canyon. I never got to make up with him."

"_Him_?" the two boys asked teasingly.

She sighed again, "Yes, it was a 'him'. He's a psychic like me. He was a good friend."

"But you wanted to be more than friends," the blonde stated with a smirk.

"Didn't you?" the golden-eyed teen asked with sympathy.

Anny stayed silent and looked at the school. She started walking towards the building again, slower this time as other students also started to pour into the grounds of Duel Academy. The brown-eyed girl stopped as she got to the doors. She took a deep breath, though it was more of a sigh, before starting to go inside and follow the village idiots inside. But she stopped just before she stepped, hearing something that caught her attention.

"Anny!" a familiar male psychic's voice called out, "Wait up!"

She turned around and her eyes widened as she saw a familiar sandy-haired teen running towards her, dressed in a Duel Academy uniform. Her mouth dropped open ever so slightly as she watched him coming towards her. Her lips formed into a smile in a matter of seconds. She ran towards him and threw her arms around him, and he caught her by the waist and swung her around.

"Kyle!" she exclaimed, "What are you doing here?"

He smiled, "My mom got a transfer to New Domino General. She wanted to get a transfer to a bigger city for a while, and she got it. And I didn't complain one bit. I begged her and dad to let me come here. Just so I could be with you."

She smiled softly and wiped her eyes before soft tears made themselves appear, "Oh, that's so sweet."

"Oh, Kyle, I'm so sorry I didn't reconcile with you before I left. My life got hectic after I found my mom."

"Anny, it's okay, I forgive you." He told her. He embraced her tightly and then pulled back, "There's been something I've been meaning to do." He commented.

"What's that?" she asked, tilting her head slightly.

The male psychic took her face in his hands and pulled her to him. He gently, yet fiercely, placed his lips against hers. Her eyes widened and then slowly closed, drinking in the kiss. She buried her hands in his hair. This was an amazing experience. She liked this. No. She _loved_ this. She could hear Brandon and Luke calling to her, since she had left them, and could hear them drop their bags in disbelief. She mentally smirked at them as they continued to kiss. She was already breathless, but she didn't want this to end between them. The female psychic almost wanted this kiss to delve deeper into a French kiss. But that was probably a bit much for a first kiss.

The two psychics broke the kiss, gasping for breath. The sandy-haired teen swung the dark-haired one around again. The brown-eyed girl giggled, as she was off the ground and when she was set back on the ground. She didn't think she'd ever been this happy. She hugged the green-eyed teen tightly again. This was perfect. Kyle's presence made this all perfect. She pulled back from him and grabbed his hand.

"C'mon!" she told him, "You have some Duel Academy ropes to learn. And I'm gonna teach you!"

_**Later that Day**_

Anny spent nearly the entire day with her boyfriend (they really didn't need to say it since they felt it), helping him get settled into the routine of Duel Academy. And, as if fate was playing a hand, they had every single class together. That especially made her happy. But they didn't have lockers all that near each other. He was close, just a few rows down. She was so happy that she could finally see Kyle again and repay him for the help he had given her. As she closed the door to her locker, both her arms were snatched by two separate, familiar hands. The hands started to drag her away.

"What the heck are you two doing?" she exclaimed to Brandon and Luke as they dragged her out of the building.

"You have been ignoring us all day, Missy." The blonde stated indignantly, "Just because this 'Kyle' person shows up, it doesn't mean you can ignore us, like we don't exist."

She twisted her arms free from them and pinched their ears in a manner like Martha's, "You idiots!" she exclaimed, "Just because I haven't been with you all day doesn't mean I'm ignoring you! Hello! He's new at Duel Academy, and I haven't seen him in a while! Not to mention I really like him you idiots! You two are such village idiots!"

"Anny?" a separate masculine voice asked at the doorway of the school. She looked over at her new boyfriend. She let go of her friends' ears.

"Kyle, these are my two idiot friends, Brandon Atlas and Luke Kessler." She told him, pointing to them as she said their name.

"Oh," he replied, rather shyly, "Hi. I'm sorry I took Anny away from you."

"Don't apologize, Kyle." She replied, going over to him and hanging on his arm, resting her head on his shoulder. "You shouldn't have to. We're a new couple, and you're new to the city and need a tour guide." She sighed, turning away from her friends and taking her boyfriend with her, "Let's get out of here, we still have to find our classes for after lunch. And you wanted to see the duel runner track. I'll see you guys later, Brandon, Luke."

"Wait, Ann." The golden-eyed boy said, catching her attention.

She looked back at them, "Yeah?"

Both blonde and ice-blue-haired boys smirked and grinned respectfully and both gave her thumbs up. She smiled and gave them a thumbs up back. She and Kyle had their approval.

_**That Night**_

The dark-haired psychic couldn't wipe the smile clinging to her lips off. It had been a very good day. Too bad it had to end. There was always tomorrow to bring it back. And the next day and the next and so on. She pulled into the garage and dismounted her runner. She pulled the garage door down and sauntered into the house happily. After her friends gave her their approval, she had continued to show Kyle around. He led her back to the house he and his family had bought. It was just a couple streets over.

She had gone to the hospital to visit Yusei, only to find him in conversation with Crow and Dove, who was holding Owl. He was doing so much better. He was so much happier now that Akiza was back. She was too. He had been glad to see his daughter. She spent a couple hours there before coming home. This day had been just about perfect. And hopefully the following day would continue off of it.

She went into the kitchen and started to make herself something to eat before she finished the lift. As she popped some leftovers into the microwave, she heard a car pull into the garage. The dark-haired girl felt her smile widen on her lips as she remembered what was supposed to happen that night. Her surrogate aunt, uncle, and the new baby were coming home. That was good. Then her ginger-haired adopted uncle could help her finish her project.

"Hey, little bird," Crow started with a grin as he came into the kitchen. "How's everything?"

She grinned back, "Everything's great. Just like it was at the hospital earlier."

"Anny," a feminine voice said softly. The psychic looked over to see the bleach blonde, who was looking at her while she held her newborn, "It's so good to be back."

The dark-haired girl went over to the blonde, "It's great to have you guys back." She replied hugging her surrogate aunt her from the side careful not to disturb the baby, "I know I keep saying this, but I missed you guys so much when I was away."

"We missed you, too, Ann." The other woman told her. The new mother kissed her adopted niece's forehead, "We missed you, too."

_**The Following Night**_

The dark-haired psychic was very pleased as she rolled her father's wheelchair into the house. She had completed the lift the previous night with her surrogate uncle's help. It had been a good day for her as well. Classes were promising, she got to spend time with her boyfriend and friends, got a call from her mother saying that she would be home soon, and there had been no homework from anyone. She also got a call from some old family friends, Hideo and Setsuko Izinski; she saw them once in a while, though not often. They had asked if they could come over to see her and Yusei; they had sounded excited when she had told them of course they could come. She was the most happy to have her father back and Crow and Dove, too.

Yusei was glad to be back with his daughter and be out of that hospital. He was even more glad that Akiza was coming back in a few days after packing up her home back in Westerly Canyon. After fifteen years of waiting and praying, his wish was finally coming true. His wife was coming back home.

* * *

><p>AnimeKiwi369: I hope this met your guys' expectation. But sadly, there is only a couple more chapters and the epilogue left.<p>

Anny: And there's no more torture?

AnimeKiwi369: Originally there was going to be, but then I was just so stuck I couldn't work it in. So I took it out and re-wrote it.

Anny: Will there be a sequel?

AnimeKiwi369: I honestly don't know yet. I may have one, but I have so many other stories I'm working on and everything.

Anny: I see.

AnimeKiwi369: Well, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. I really appreciate all the reviews I've received from you guys. So I'll try to update soon. And please be kind and please review! **:**]


	25. Chapter 24

AnimeKiwi369: Hello everyone! I am celebrating today!

Anny: Celebrating what?

AnimeKiwi369: Yesterday was my two year anniversary on FanFiction.

Anny: Oh, congratulations.

AnimeKiwi369: Thank you. It's been a good two years since I joined. So to celebrate, I updated my profile and am updating "Psychic Connections".

Anny: All right.

AnimeKiwi369: So I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's or its characters. I only own my OCs and the storyline. Enjoy everyone!

* * *

><p>Psychic Connections<p>

Chapter 24

Anny kept her head buried in the chemistry book she was reading for the homework that was assigned over the weekend. It was easy enough. Just to read over the first couple sections of the first chapter. That was what a lot of her first week's homework was. Except for her calculus class. She had a few review problems from trigonometry and pre-calc to do. And for her duel class she had to separate her deck by card type for the lecture that was going to occur the following week.

She was at the school's library, getting the work done, while it was still open. She was just about done. She didn't need homework when she had a party to prepare the following day. It was a going to be the following night as a welcome back party for both Yusei and Akiza. For obvious reasons; the cobalt-eyed Signer was out of the hospital and the brown-eyed one was finally back in New Domino. Not to mention it was a surprise party. Both the married Signers were going to spend the day with each other and all of their friends. The Signers, former Dark Signers, Sherry, Bruno, and all of the other kids were going to keep them distracted as the young psychic set up the welcome back party. Hideo and Setsuko were going to come over, though they were coming over for Yusei, since they didn't know the redhead was back. The dark-haired girl was excited to see them; she didn't know why, but she'd always felt a connection to them, though she didn't know why.

She carefully read the last line of the last section she was supposed to read and shut the book. She grabbed her calculus book and opened it to the page where the review problems were. Having had to repair her duel runner back in Westerly Canyon, she'd had to use some trig problems for when she reassembled it so it didn't fall apart because of its shape. A lot of classes were easy, but she had always had some trouble with physics and a little bit with trig. But with her father's help, she was able to understand it.

The dark-haired girl tucked her hair behind her ear as she hurriedly, but carefully worked each problem. She shivered slightly as a slight breeze came from behind, which was weird. She wasn't really near a window. But she shook it off, thinking it was the air conditioner since it was still fairly warm. The breeze or whatever it was blew behind her again, causing her hair to fly in her face slightly. She pushed her hair back behind her ear again. Another breeze blew her hair again.

Now annoyed, she turned around to see where it was coming from, but didn't see anything. Anny turned back around, tying her hair into a ponytail to prevent her hair from going in her face again. She went back to her review problems, finishing them up quickly. That had been the last of the homework. As she shut that book, a pair of hands covered her eyes from behind. Just a little confused she grabbed one of the hands with her own and then smiled.

The brown-eyed psychic entwined her fingers with Kyle's as she stood up slowly, turning around. The male psychic removed his hands from her eyes and wrapped one arm around her waist. The heard a slight cough that got their attention. They looked over at the librarian, who was giving them a slight warning look, causing them to separate from each other. Neither one of them wanted to get a demerit for public display of affection, even though they did want to have a little PDA. They had very deep feelings already. Both hoped that those feelings would last.

The brown-eyed girl packed up her things and left the library, heading to her locker while the halls were still open. As she put her things into her locker, her boyfriend slipped an arm around her shoulders. The dark-haired girl looked up and down the locker hall, finding nobody there. She smiled slightly as she closed her locker. The two of them walked out of the hall to an outside bench to spend a little time together before they decided to leave.

"I'm glad we met." The sandy-haired teen told his girlfriend, "Because I don't think I've ever been so happy. Especially since I just had to move here."

"I know the same feeling." She replied, putting her hand on his shoulder, "This is one of the good things I can see from my mom leaving. If she hadn't, I would have never had to find her, and I wouldn't have met you."

"Yes," he said.

The two of them simply sat there for a few minutes enjoying each other's company. The two eventually pulled away from the other after the dark-haired girl's phone started to vibrate in her pocket. She took it out, looking at the text message on her phone. It was a simple message from her mother saying that she would be home soon. She replied by saying she was glad.

"It's probably about time I got going." She commented, slightly wistful, "I need to help my mama get settled in. And I have to get ready for the party that's going on for my parents tomorrow."

"I understand," he responded, placing a kiss on her cheek. "My mom's tired of having boxes around the house, so I have to do some unpacking. But it's only me tonight since mom started her new job and dad has an interview about now."

"Okay," she replied in return. "I'll help if I have free time tonight."

He grinned slightly, "Sounds good."

Anny stood and waved goodbye as she left her boyfriend to go to her runner. She couldn't stop smiling again. It was going to be a good weekend. Nothing could spoil her day. She made her way to the student duel runner parking lot towards her vehicle. The psychic saw a familiar redheaded figure at her runner and smiled even more. The person heard her coming and looked over at her.

"Mom!" the brown-eyed girl exclaimed, reaching the Signer, "I thought you were going to be back _tonight_."

"I said I'd be home soon, didn't I?" Akiza responded, smiling, "I wanted to surprise you by picking you up, even though I knew you brought your runner."

"This is a great surprise, mom." The young psychic replied, "Dad can't wait to see you. Even though he knew you were going to pack up, he still missed you."

"I know," the Signer told her daughter. "I've missed him too, but I called him earlier, telling him I would pick you up."

"Oh, all right." The girl responded. She smiled, "Let's get going then."

_**A Little While Later—At the Fudo Household**_

Yusei heard the sound of a car pulling into the driveway, making him look up from the paper he was reading. He smiled softly; he knew who was back. Akiza, his wife. And probably their daughter, too, since the female Signer said she'd be picking the young psychic up as a surprise. Dove was upstairs catching up on sleep she'd lost because of the baby. The dark-haired Signer remembered how his wife used to do the same thing when they were first starting out with their child. Crow was at work with Jack and Kalin. In truth, the Satellite native felt useless being stuck in the wheelchair for a couple months. But he knew it was the price to pay for having been in such a bad accident.

That didn't matter now, though. Just as long as he could still be with the ones he knew and loved, he'd be fine. He set the newspaper down as his wife and daughter walked through the doorway, both of whom were smiling. He was glad to see his daughter in a good mood, and was more than happy to see his wife smiling again. He'd missed that smile. Both the psychics came into the living room once the spotted him.

"How are you doing, dad?" Anny asked, "Feel okay?"

"I feel fine, Ann," he responded, "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine, dad," she returned, "I'm great actually."

"That's great," the Dragon Head Signer replied. He looked over at the redhead and took her hand, "Akiza."

"Yusei?" the brown-eyed woman asked in return.

"It's great to have you back." He said softly.

She smiled softly and leaned down, gently touching her lips to his, "It's great to _be_ back."

_**The Following Day**_

Anny lied down on the couch, exhausted. Everything was set. All decorations were in place. All the food was prepared with the welcome-back cake was out of the oven and decorated. The living room was rearranged, so many people could be in there. The guests of honor just had to show up with everyone else. It had been a productive three hours setting up. The psychic was ready for the gathering to start up and be over. Though she knew she should finish what she started by taking down the decorations and everything, she was going to ask Brandon and Luke to do it. Or put it off for a couple days.

She heard a knock at the front door and forced herself to get up. She was a little confused since she hadn't called the adults to tell them it was all right to bring Yusei and Akiza. She wanted a few more minutes of peace and quiet. She knew it couldn't be Kyle, since he still had homework and unpacking to do. She went to the front door, yawning a little. She looked through the peephole and was surprised to see Hideo and Setsuko Izinski.

She opened the door with obvious surprise on her face, "Hideo, Setsuko, what are you doing here so early? I was just about to call my Uncle Crow to tell him that he could bring my parents back here for the surprise."

"I know we came early, but we wanted to tell you something important," The former Senator replied.

"Umm, okay…?" She responded a little hesitantly, "Come in, please."

"This is something we should have told you a long time ago," the redhead commented as the three went into the living room. "But because your mother wasn't around, we never told you."

"You knew my mother?" the brown-eyed girl questioned. The couple slowly nodded, "You know she's back, right?"

"Yes," the brunette-haired man replied without hesitation. "Your father called us a few days ago to tell us that she was back. That's why we need to tell you this while you're alone."

"We wanted to tell you sooner," Setsuko commented.

"What is it?" Anny inquired.

"Annylynn," Hideo said with a serious tone, getting her attention more, "Setsuko and I are your…" He trailed off a little. He took a deep breath before continuing, "We're your grandparents."

The psychic blinked a few times, "Wha?"

"We are your grandparents, Anny," the redhead reiterated her husband's words, "Akiza is our daughter."

The dark-haired girl blinked a few more time before letting herself fall over on the couch in pure shock. She'd known her grandparents for years without even knowing they were her grandparents. That made her a little dizzy. But it made her happy to know that she did have actual blood-related relatives other than her parents. Still, she was shocked. She wasn't expecting _that_ to be the news though. Or to get it like that.

"You're my grandparents." She said, looking at them from her sideways position. She smiled brightly at the couple across from her, who smiled back, "I have grandparents!"

"We're sorry to have kept that from you for so long," the redhead told her again, "But we thought it would be strange if we got to know you as grandparents since your mother wasn't around for so long."

"I understand Setsu—Grandma." The dark-haired girl replied, "I completely understand."

* * *

><p>AnimeKiwi369: Okay, that was a little slow, but at this point it's the beginning of wrap up.<p>

Anny: So how many more chapters?

AnimeKiwi369: One more chapter plus the epilogue. So only two more updates for this story.

Anny: Oh, all right. Will there be a sequel?

AnimeKiwi369: Don't know yet. I'm thinking about one.

Anny: All right.

AnimeKiwi369: I will try to update soon since there are only two more left. I really appreciate the reviews I've received this far, making "Psychic Connections" my most popular story yet. So please be kind and please review! **;**)


	26. Chapter 25

AnimeKiwi369: Hello all. Have you missed me?

Anny: I have because I want to know how this is going to end.

AnimeKiwi369: Well, fear and/or wonder no more. This is the last chapter. It has quite a satisfactory ending if I do say so myself.

Anny: Well that's good news.

AnimeKiwi369: Since I really have no more to say, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's or its characters. I only own my OCs and the storyline. Enjoy the last chapter.

* * *

><p>Psychic Connections<p>

Chapter 25

Akiza looked at all the people around her. Jack, Carly, Crow, Dove, Kalin, Misty, Leo, Luna, Bruno, Sherry, Yusei; they were all there. Her friends and husband. The people she knew and loved were there, getting her caught up on the years she missed. She had missed all of them so much in the past fifteen years. So much had happened. But she was learning what happened. She was just glad her friends were still her friends. They were all gathered around the Atlas living room.

They were all glad she was back. And she was glad she to be back. It felt like her life was whole again. During those fifteen years, there was a constant hole in her life. One that she created. By coming back, however, that hole was filled in. Everything was great. Everyone was still the same people they had been when she left. Though when she left, the former female Dark Signers each had only one child, and they had each had a daughter since then. And then Team 5D's' mechanic and blonde female duelist had been only dating when she left. Now they were married with a young daughter. Not to mention that neither of the twins had been seeing anyone. Both were now in relationship with the other female Signer recently engaged.

Whatever happened with her leaving was in the past. Her friends didn't blame her. They had all just missed her. At one point in her life, the burgundy-haired woman wouldn't have thought that possible. That people could miss her. Now, though, she could. And she was glad of it. She was so glad she had such good friends. She was glad for what happened to them while she was gone. Their lives seemed to be going well. Just like hers was going now that she was back.

There was the ring of a cell phone suddenly. Everyone looked at the ginger-haired Signer as he pulled his phone out of his pocket. He quickly answered it. He responded to the person on the other end with a couple one-word responses. He hung up the cell phone after about a minute of everyone staring at him.

Crow grinned at his friends, "I think it's time we get these two back to the house."

Yusei and Akiza looked at each other confused. What did their friends have planned?

_**A Little Bit Later**_

The lights in the Fudo/Hogan household weren't on. That made the two married Signers a little suspicious. But they played along. Whatever their friends had planned was intended to be a surprise. Their friends opened the doors for them and someone in the house switched all the lights on. Their daughter stepped out of the shadows.

"Surprise!" she told them.

All around the house were streamers and other decorations. Strung across the archway of the kitchen was a banner: _Welcome Back_. Both the Signers got that the banner was meant for both of them. They were both back. They looked at their friends surprised. Each of them merely smiled at them.

"Welcome home, you two."

_**That Night—Midnight **_

Akiza smiled as she flipped through her daughter's scrapbook that had been given to her as a gift from Jack's wife. It was a timeline for her. It let her see her daughter grow up. A lot of the photos were of Anny by herself. But there were a lot of photos of her daughter with her friends, Brandon and Luke, and a lot of her and her father. It was almost strange to see the different stages of her daughter's life. It was great at the same time, though; she could see how her daughter had become such a beautiful young woman.

The burgundy-haired woman had been so surprised earlier with the welcome back party. She almost cried because she felt so loved and welcomed back into everyone's lives. Her friends were still as kind as they'd always been. She knew the party hadn't been just for her; it was for the Dragon Head Signer as well. He had been surprised as well that his friends had been so worried and so glad to have him back.

The psychic knew that her daughter had been the one to come up with the idea. She didn't know how she knew; she just did. She probably knew because her daughter had been grinning ever since the two Signers had been reunited after so long. That was a good thing to see. Her husband had even commented that he'd never seen the girl so happy. He said that the way she smiled these days was the brightest he'd ever seen.

"Akiza?" A masculine voice asked, "What are you still doing up?"

She turned around to look at her husband, who was rolling his temporary wheelchair by the couch, and smiled, "Oh, Yusei. I didn't hear you come down the lift. I was just looking at some photos of Anny."

He looked over at the album and smiled at the photograph. Their daughter was young and had her arms around Brandon and Luke's necks in an embrace. They were all standing in front of each of their father's duel runners just before Team 5D's' race. If he was recalling correctly, that had also been her ninth birthday, and all she'd wanted was to ride with her father on his runner around the stadium after they won. She always believed that no one could beat Team 5D's.

"I remember when Carly took that." He commented.

The redhead turned the page to see a picture of her daughter as a baby covered in flour from her head to her toes. She laughed, "I remember when that happened. Dove and I were making Leo and Luna a cake, and Anny wandered into the leftover flour."

"Yeah," he chuckled a little back, "It took us _hours_ to wash all the flour out of her hair."

"Crow thought she was a ghost when he came in and saw her." The psychic replied, laughing harder.

The cobalt-eyed man grabbed her hand, getting her attention, "I missed hearing your laugh."

She looked him in the eyes and placed her free hand on his heart, "I missed hearing your voice."

Yusei grabbed the female Signer's chin and leaned forward, planting his lips on hers. She sighed contentedly and leaned into the kiss. She still couldn't get enough of her husband's kisses. He couldn't get enough of kissing her either. Fifteen years was far too long. They were trying to make up for it every chance possible. Everything that had happened was the past; all was forgiven. Both kept their heads close even after they pulled away from each other for just a few more seconds. Akiza pulled away slightly and stood from the couch, going around to her husband. She carefully sat down onto his lap and wrapped her arms around him.

"I love you so much, Yusei Fudo," She whispered.

He rested on her shoulder slightly and kissed her neck, "I love you, too, Akiza _Fudo_."

Both the dark-haired and burgundy-haired Signers smiled softly at each other, enjoying the rediscovered closeness between them.

_**With Anny**_

The dark-haired girl smiled as she leaned over the railing on the stairs. She loved seeing her parents so close again. She had been too young to remember when they'd been close. It was like she was seeing it for the first time. Seeing them like that felt…_right_. It felt complete. Their family felt complete that way. That must have been the way it was before her mother left. The way the two Signers were now completed filling in the void that had been starting to fill ever since the redhead had decided to stay in New Domino.

The brown-eyed girl smiled a little more before turning around and heading back to her room with a yawn. She lied down in her bed and stared at the ceiling. Everything was falling into place again.

Anny closed her eyes and smiled again. Her family was back together.

_**With Yusei and Akiza—A Couple Hours Later**_

The brown-eyed woman sighed contentedly as she rested her head against her husband's chest as they lied in bed. The cobalt-eyed man was nearly asleep. The psychic breathed in that wonderfully familiar scent of her spouse's nightshirt. His chest moved rhythmically up and down as he breathed. She lightly slid her hand up his chest and over his heart, savoring the feel of his heart beating beneath her fingertips.

She missed this feeling. The feeling of being safe in the arms of the man she loved. She missed the feel of his chest when she used it as a pillow. The sound of his heart had always calmed her when she had been upset. Like the first few times they hadn't succeeded in conceiving their daughter. Those had been difficult nights. In the first couple years after their marriage, the psychic knew she wanted to have a child and a family. And for some odd reason, when they hadn't succeeded, she felt as if she wasn't meant to be a mother. But then she had been so ecstatic when she learned she was pregnant.

She smiled and breathed in her husband's scent again. She felt his arm slip around her shoulders as she slid her hand across his chest. The redhead knew the next couple months were going to be difficult, with settling back in and helping Yusei, since he was still healing. But she was ready for the challenge. He had helped her in the past and now it was her turn to help him. It was only going to be for a couple more months. She still had to find a job though, making her wonder if the old flower shop she used to work at was still around.

Akiza waved it off deciding to push it to the back of her mind until she was settled back in. Everything was going to be how it used to be. She liked that idea. Permanently being with all her friends and family; she hadn't had that pleasing of a thought in a long, long time. She was excited for things to get back to normal. She was excited to get to know everyone with to the same level she used to. And she was excited to be with her husband and child again.

In some ways, it was surprising at how close she had become with Anny. She had her theories though. She had the Signer connections with her husband, Luna, Jack, and Crow. But she had a more special connection with her daughter. She couldn't exactly word it. It was more of a feeling. She could only come up with one word to describe their connection other than a mother-daughter connection.

It was a psychic connection. A wonderful psychic connection. Akiza didn't think that she could have achieved this connection with her daughter if she had never left. Though she did regret leaving all those years ago, she was back now.

And she still had her Signer connection with Yusei and had a new psychic connection with Anny.

Everything had fallen back into place.

* * *

><p>AnimeKiwi369: Fret not, oh readers of mine. This may be the last <em>chapter<em>. But there is still the _epilogue_.

Anny: This was a sweet way to end this.

AnimeKiwi369: Why thank you, Anny. I think you will also like the epilogue, but that's just an author's humble opinion.

Anny: So you'll update when you have time?

AnimeKiwi369: Yes. I have a history class for three days of the week, so that causes me to be quite busy.

Anny: Any other announcements?

AnimeKiwi369: Well, yes. For all my _"Twenty Years Ago"_ Saga fans. Hopefully within the next few weeks, I will finally start posting the next story in the saga: _"Second War"_. You have all been very patient waiting for it. I am, however, not done with the story yet. I'm going to get one more duel from my partner in crime, **VileEXE**, before I start posting it, though the story is just taking off as of late. So, hopefully, I will get the duel soon so I can finally publish it!

Copper: Finally!

AnimeKiwi369: When did you get in here? Never mind. For right now, I would like to thank everyone that's reviewed and favorited and subscribed to this story, making it my most popular story so far! So, please be kind and please review! I'll try to get the epilogue up soon and publish _"Second War"_ soon as well! **:)**


	27. Epilogue

AnimeKiwi369: Welcome, ladies and gentlemen to the final installment of "Psychic Connections"!

Anny: So the story's finally complete?

AnimeKiwi369: Yes, with this, the story finally comes to an end.

Anny: Won't there be a sequel? All your other chapter stories have sequels.

AnimeKiwi369: Well, I don't know yet. I don't really have much in the idea department for a sequel. I have a vague notion, but I don't have it developed.

Anny: All right. So the sequel's not set in stone?

AnimeKiwi369: Exactly. So for the last time in this story, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's or its characters. I just own my OCs and the storyline. Enjoy the epilogue.

* * *

><p>Psychic Connections<p>

Epilogue

Akiza looked at the clock as she sat reading on the couch while Yusei sat next to her, reading the paper. He was finally out of the wheelchair, though some activities were difficult for him. But, at least, he could do a lot more than when he was while he _was_ in the wheelchair. He had started physical therapy about a month ago and was still restricted from his duel runner, which had been repaired from the crash.

Both Crow and Dove were out for a walk with little Owl, who was a wonderful, little sweetheart. Anny always offered to babysit her; she loved the little blonde baby. She normally was left in charge of the infant, since the young psychic just wanted to spend time with her "cousin". So she didn't charge, which was something of an advantage for the bird-named couple. They wanted to start up their baby's college fund right away, so the more money they could put in, the better.

The redhead's daughter was doing well in her junior year at Duel Academy. She was pulling through almost all of her classes with an 'A'. When the young psychic wasn't spending time babysitting or studying, she spent a lot of time with Kyle, who was her official boyfriend. He was adjusting well to city life and had been over a couple times. The first time he had been over for dinner was a little awkward, since he got a bit of a stare down from the ginger-haired Signer. And the sandy-haired boy was a little intimidated by the fact he was meeting his girlfriend's father and surrogate aunt and uncle. The second time was also awkward, mainly because he had come with the psychic on a night that the Fudos were having dinner at the brown-eyed Signer's parents' house.

The green-eyed psychic was a nice boy and seemed to care about the dark-haired girl a lot. The young girl also cared about her boyfriend a lot which explained the reason the two of them were going to Duel Academy's winter formal together. The sandy-haired boy was supposed to be there at any moment and their daughter still wasn't out of her room. The burgundy-haired Signer was anxious to see what her daughter looked like in the lavender dress she had bought.

There was a knock on the front door, making both the Signers look at the door and then at each other. They smiled, knowing their daughter's date was there. He was going to be driving the two of them to the dance and then back. And hopefully not anywhere else. That was one reason for setting a curfew, so nothing like _that_ occurred. But they trusted their daughter and her boyfriend, though.

"You get the door and I'll get Anny?" Akiza suggested.

Her husband nodded, "Sounds good."

Both of them got up and headed to their destinations. The brown-eyed woman approached her daughter's bedroom. The door was closed. She lightly knocked on the door, but didn't receive a response. She lightly knocked a second time. Again, no answer. She twisted the doorknob and surprisingly found it unlocked. She slowly opened the door into the room and peeked in. She didn't see her daughter in there. She went into the room. The door to the young girl's bathroom was partially open. She went over and lightly rapped on the door.

"Anny?" She asked.

"No, don't come in. I'm not ready!" The girl exclaimed.

"Having trouble?" The Signer inquired.

The dark-haired peeked out of the crack in the door, "Yes."

The burgundy-haired woman opened the door fully, "Let me help you. I'm sure Kyle won't mind waiting a few more minutes."

"All…right." The younger psychic replied hesitantly.

Akiza went into the bathroom and almost chuckled at the sight. Her daughter was fumbling with a curling iron, her dress wasn't fully zipped up, and there were a few things of makeup that looked unused sitting on the counter. She wondered if her daughter had ever used anything like those before. It didn't seem like it. This _was_ her first formal dance with her first boyfriend. The psychic finished zipping up her daughter's dress. She looked over at the motley array of makeup set out and started to close what was open. Her daughter looked at her with confused eyes. She placed a hand on the brown-eyed teen's cheek.

"You don't need any of that."

Her daughter smiled and continued to use the curling iron. Seeing she was no longer needed, the Signer left to go tell her daughter's date she'd be down in a few. Kyle was conversing with Yusei as she came back down the stairs. Anny's date looked rather debonair that evening. He wore a long-sleeve mint-colored button-up and black dress pants with black dress shoes. He wore a dark green tie to accompany his shirt. He fiddled with a small box in his hands as he stood for his date. The female Signer looked a little closer and saw the object to see it was a corsage.

There were footsteps on the stairs, making all of them turn to see the dark-haired girl. Her lavender dress had thin straps that crisscrossed across her chest. The dress went down to her knees and was a little crimped together to create an almost fan-like vertical wave design on the skirt. The top half of the dress was slightly cinched when it reached the top of her ribcage. She wore black high heels. Her hair was curled perfectly at the ends and the burgundy streak in her hair was perfectly curled so it stood out from the rest of her hair. A lavender choker and her locket hung on her neck. Heart earrings clung to her ears.

"You look beautiful, Annylynn." Yusei commented, making the girl blush.

"Wow…" Was all the sandy-haired boy could muster as he blushed intensely. He snapped out of his trance and smiled, "Ready to go?"

She nodded slowly, "Yeah."

"Think you can have her back by ten forty-five?" The dark-haired man inquired seriously.

"Yes, sir." The boy said as he took his girlfriend's arm, pulling her into his side, "I'll have her back before that if I can help it."

The Signers looked at each other and smiled before looking at their daughter and her boyfriend. Those two were so perfect for each other. The two hoped that the couple could manage to stay together. They had such a good connection. They were both duelists, about seven months apart age-wise, both had similar interests. They liked being with each other.

And they had a special psychic connection as well. But the psychic connection had more to it than just that fact. They loved each other for their special talents. It was almost like the Signer connection Yusei and Akiza had with each other.

The married couple watched Anny and Kyle as they left. It was good to see such a perfect couple. It was even better that it was their daughter. The dark-haired man looked at his wife as the car their daughter and her boyfriend were in drove off down the street. He grabbed her hand. She looked at him and smiled, entwining their fingers. She put her head on his shoulder, nuzzling the crook of his neck.

"She seems so grown up now," he commented, resting his head on hers.

"Yes," she agreed, "but Anny will always be our little girl. We both have a special relationship. You have a father-daughter relationship."

"And you have a mother-daughter relationship," He stated.

The redhead merely shook her head, "I'm still developing that with her. I have the same connection with her as she does with Kyle. At the moment our strongest bond is our shared power. Our psychic connection." She looked at him and smiled, "Just like when we were first starting out. Our bond was nothing more than a Signer connection. And look what it's become."

He smiled back and brushed his lips on her cheek, "Yes."

She smiled again, wrapping her arms around him, "I love you, Yusei."

He wrapped his arms back around her, "I love you, too, Akiza."

"You know what, Yusei?" She asked, looking up at him, "I wouldn't change what I did all those years ago. Not a thing."

"Why?" He inquired back, puzzled.

"Because then we couldn't have discovered the connections Anny has with me, Kyle, or even you. I do regret leaving, but I wouldn't change my actions. Not a thing."

"You're sure about that?"

"Yes," she nodded.

"Then I guess I wouldn't change a thing either."

Akiza compulsively kissed her husband, placing her hands on his face. He kissed her back. She sighed into it. What she said was true.

She wouldn't change a single thing. Because everything she had now was perfect. Everything worked out in the end. The past was the past. She couldn't change it anyway. What mattered to her at that moment were the present and what the future held for her.

She knew that whatever happened, it would work out fine as long as she had Yusei and Anny by her side.

* * *

><p>AnimeKiwi369: And that's all I wrote, folks!<p>

Anny: Isn't the line "That's all _she_ wrote?"

AnimeKiwi369: Yes, but _she_ didn't write this. _I_ did.

Anny: You make a good point. You know I'm going to miss our conversations.

AnimeKiwi369: I am, too. They were fun. When I wasn't torturing you.

Anny: Yes, when I wasn't being tortured.

AnimeKiwi369: I look forward to our future conversations, Anny.

Anny: I'll look forward to them in the sequel, too, AnimeKiwi369.

AnimeKiwi369: Hopefully, I'll be able to develop an idea for a sequel. Now to my readers. Again, thank you all my wonderful readers for making this my most popular story review-, favorite-, and subscribed-wise! I really appreciate it! For the last time in "Psychic Connections", please be kind and please review! It's been a great ride, and I'll hopefully see you all soon! I hope you all enjoyed this story! **:**]


End file.
